Two Sides Emerging
by McCbri-Cider
Summary: A one-shot that is now a slowly continuing story about Chloe meeting the members of the supernatural council, and telling her story. Then dealing with the results, and running from the bad guys. 7 years into the future.
1. Chapter 1

_I know I should be working on my next chapter for Finding the truth, but this story came to me while doing home work. It's a one- shot so don't hate me. And I'm going to attempted a third person writing style. Never done that before, so be nice._

* * *

_It's based 7 years after The Reckoning. Derek and Chloe have a little run in with the council/pack._

Chloe ran her hands over her face while trying not to snap at Derek for turning the dial on the radio _again._

_Out of all the habits a werewolf would have you'd think this would be the least of my annoyance._ She found her self thinking.

But really over the last few years, the young couple had few arguments, and happy times during the craziness of being a supernatural. Granted when they did have fights, they were serious and loud and slightly scary with a werewolf added into the mix.

When they first thought the Edison group was destroyed, they circled in the same supernatural contacts at Chloe 's Aunt's request. It was for her to learn more about her powers, and not raise the dead subconsciously. Ironically it wasn't the information of necromancers that helped her, it was doctor subscribed pill that knock her unconscious to the state where dreaming was impossible.

Years ago they really did think that the Edison Group was gone. They went to many other subject from the group and they helped them as much as they could. Telling them what they were if needed, explaining everything and giving them support if someone was after them. That seemed was the more common case though. But eventually after awhile everyone came together, planned they're attack and won. Or so they thought.

After Derek turned the dial for the sixth time in the last two minutes, Chloe had to bite her tongue from making a comment.

They were driving to New York for an event they've been holding off till proof came. And when that proof came they found themselves hopping on a plan to deliver a warning.

Derek kept one had on the steering wheel while leaning forward to change the dial on the radio once again.

Almost like he could sense his girlfriend's annoyance he covered the motion by wiping his hands over dash board like he was just trying to clear the dust off.

Derek knew Chloe hated when he consistently changed the station.

Derek hated when she talked with other men, but unless Chloe turned gay he didn't see it bothering him any less.

Clearing his throat Derek speaks. "We should be in there soon, we could stop for something to eat if you like."

Chloe sighed and dragged her eyes from the window and commented dryly. "Are you trying to have your last meal before you die ?"

Now it was Derek's turn to sigh.

"I'm not going to die, Chloe." He said, while sounding like he was trying to convince a child that Santa Clause was real.

Another melodramatic sigh. They were so close to New York. New York which was Pack territory, and could kill any mutt for being on. Maybe they weren't going _to_ New York but could the Pack kill a mutt for being just outside of it ?

Chloe didn't know and she didn't want to take any chances. She asked Simon to come with her instead, but Derek wouldn't have. So now Simon was sleeping in the back of the car while Derek drove.

"You don't know that, unless your positively sure can't you just wait down the block while we go in ?" Chloe long since learned to try every tactic when it came to getting what she wanted from Derek. If he won't stay home, or far away, the least he could do would be to wait while they go in and give there warning.

They came here to warn the supernatural council about possible proof that the Edison group may be raising again.

"We'll talk about it when we get to the hotel so we don't wake up Simon." Derek said sounding a little more then tired.

After Derek unloaded there suitcases and Simon took a separate room the young adults had time catch there breath.

They had changed a lot since the time they first met, both in maturity and physical appearance.

Derek's skin had clear up completely, while his hair is that shocking black as it was before puberty hit, and the B.O is officially under control.

Chloe was a good half foot taller too. Her hair was in long layers, while her side bangs are consistently in her eyes.

They still weren't supermodels but they came a long way from being teenagers.

Before for they could start planning Derek's cell phone rang. He answered with a gruff "Hello."

After a few " Huh, sure, okay." he hung up.

Derek ran his hand through his hair and sighed through his nose.

"That was Dad, he just got some inside information. Apparently the council meeting starts in two hours instead of tomorrow, we should get ready, and figure out what to do." Derek smiled at Chloe to show that it would all me okay.

"I'll grab Simon" She said tightly, and with stiff movements retreated to the hall looking for Simon.

"Okay let me get this straight. Chloe and I will knock on the door with hopes that someone will answer, while Derek's waiting five houses over if anything goes wrong. We'll go in there explain the situation and whats happening. Then will go home pat each other on the back for such a full proof plan." No body missed the sarcasm in Simon 's voice, they just choice to ignore it.

Chloe was just happy that Derek wouldn't be in the same room as the pack, and getting what she wanted brought her in high spirits.

"Do you not see the error in your logic ? They'll smell Derek on me and definitely you." Simon said turning to Chloe hoping to get her on his side.

Chloe shook her head."Were hoping they don't smell him once we put on perfume."

"And if they do ?" Simon questioned. Really, he just didn't want him or his family in a room with those people. There have been rumours over the years that have stirred peoples worries, and some actually voiced them.

"They won't, all there going to smell is raspberries and chemicals from me and, axe from you." Chloe said, her voice still as patient as could be.

"What if they don't open the door ? All of your plans go to hell if we can't even talk to them." Simon said.

"Then you'll get creative, or I'll break in, while you two talk." Derek wasn't Chloe and impatience was leaking into his voice.

Seeing he was arguing a lost battle, Simon threw is hands up in the air as a universal sign of 'I give up'.

When they arrived at there destination, the group of three had to admit they were a little confused.

They've been expecting the supernatural group to meet in a warehouse, maybe a run down house, or at least a building in a shady side of town.

No, instead they were meeting in the town hall, of a nice rural area. The town hall had daisy growing on the lawn, while the one story building a nonthreatening vibe.

"You sure there here ?" Scepticism was evident in Chloe' s voice.

Derek took his eyes off the daisies, and Chloe noticed his eyebrows were raised. Clearing his throat Derek answered. "Yep, I smell three werewolves, and a group of other people that went inside recently."

Chloe nodded in response. "Do you know how recently ?"

"About a half an hour, maybe a little more." Derek paused taking a deep breath, while the wolf inside him was going wild at the thought of leaving her within harms reach. "Just be careful okay ? Don't do anything stupid, I mean it Chloe."

Chloe smirked a little at the last line. When they were teenagers he said that more times then she could count.

"I will." She promised and after one last kiss she watch Derek move to his waiting spot.

She looked over at Simon how politely had his back turned to them while his brother was sucking face with his sisterly figure.

She tapped on his shoulder. When he turned to face her she spoke.

"You ready ?" She asked

He looked back at the building before speaking. "No, but if I let anything happen to you Derek will neuter me." He jerked his head toward the town hall. "Home on lets get this over with."

The town hall had two hallway, each going the opposite way from each other, one left, one right.

Simon and Chloe looked at each other, silently asking which way to go. Simon shrugged then then put his closed fist out in front of him.

Chloe mad an exaggerated sound but humoured him and put her fist out too.

The two supernaturals mouthed rock, paper, scissors.

Chloe won.

Since the right hallway was closest to her, she choice to go down that way.

There was about four doors on either side of the hall. The walls were cream, and the doors dark brown almost black, giving the place an air of business, which should be questionable compared to the out side.

Chloe walked quietly, while walking to the end door. She slowly tried to turn the doorknob but it wouldn't budge. She tried leaning her weight on it, but still no luck.

With an inward sigh, she walked back to Simon who was waiting around the corner being a worrywart. Simon loves adventurers as long as no werewolves are involved. Derek finally told him the rumours about one of the pack werewolves using a chainsaw to murder one of there kind. And since they going to be near one of the pack members he's kinda grumpy.

"The doors locked, I'm guessing it's a witch spell." She says when comes within talking, distance keeping her voice low.

"Great, now lets get Derek." Simon says while heading for the door.

"No, first you do your Harry Potter magic then if that doesn't work we get Superman." Chloe said grabbing a handful of his sweater in case he decides to walk away.

"But if it's a witch spell that means there's going to be witches. And I'm sorry but you females lately are being a bit rough on me." Simon winced as he remembered Tori throwing a vase, nearly hitting his head. He would never be late for a date again. Not that he'd tell Chloe. As far as he's concerned no one knows his personal life with Tori.

"Then bat for the other team. Your a pretty boy Simon, I'm sure they'll talked to you." Chloe said in all seriousness.

Simon scowled at her but complied and went to the door. He started whispering words under his breath and after a moment nodded.

"How are we going to do this ?" Simon wonder speaking almost to himself.

"Well, I'll knock." Chloe shrugged.

"So why'd you make undo the witch spell ?" He asked.

"Just in case." Was her response.

Chloe straightened, smoothed out her clothes and hair. Then see brought out her most powerful weapon out. She opened her eyes wider, and blink a few times to capture the innocence of her baby blue eyes.

She knocked on the door, with two timid raps. After waiting a minute, but still without answer she repeated the process.

Chloe turned back to Simon. "Come on. Lets go in."

As she was opening the door Chloe found her self thinking _Here comes the fun._

When they came into view of everyone in the room, the group tensed, while one person was already standing, ready for an attack.

Simon stepped forward but his hands up in a 'I mean no harm' sign then muttered. "We come in peace earthlings ."

_If we weren't in front of stranger I'd smack him_ Chloe thought grimly.

Chloe stepped forward as well, drawing the attention to herself. Before for she could open her mouth a handsome blonde man spoke forward.

His voice was cold and he spoke with a southern drawl. "Is there a reason your here, or did you somehow miss that the door was locked."

Chloe stayed were she was while the blonde hair man stood in front of the group. "Were sorry to interrupt your meeting ,Mr. . . ?"

When he didn't fill in the blank she continued.

"Were not here to cause harm, we just have some information that we think you'd be interested to hear."

The blonde man just scowled.

Only a couple people in the group looked interested. The pretty women with long, dark, curly hair was one of them. The lean, blonde women who had Simon' s eyes lingering on her also looked curious, as was the good looking red head.

Every person basically looked liked they used to star in laguna beach.

A lean dark haired man was just studying us without expression. "I assume your supernatural then ?" His voice was calm.

Chloe nodded.

"How important would you say this is." The man asked again.

Feeling comforted by his calmness Chloe spoke. "On a scale of one to ten." She shrugged " About a nine. The ten would come when your killed by the cause."

That got people listening.

"I'm sorry to contacted you this way, but we had no other choice. Talking on the phone, is risky. And this was as short notice for us as it is for you." The group nodded but looked liked they doubted it.

"We had an insider tell us that one of you was in a similar situation that we use to be in. They said that a group of scientist kidnapped that person, and was analyzing them with there behaviour, and learning insight to the supernatural." The few people paled.

"They had a vampire,a demon, and a witch and sorcerer, aside from the werewolf."Chloe takes a deep breath and continues, in a tone that suggest she talk about the weather the same way. "That werewolf escape, got helped. The scientist were killed, while the prisoners were free to go as they wish."

"Just so I have my facts right which one of you was that person in the group, that got kidnapped ?" Chloe's asked.

The lean blond women spoke. "That was me, and as you can tell that was years ago, so if your here to ask questions don't bother." The women shifted in here chair clearly uncomfortable with the topic.

"This is more then me just satisfying curiosity, and there's more to tell. May I continue ?" She asked the question while widening her eyes. The perfect picture of a trustworthy blonde.

The dark haired man spoke again. "Please, go on."

"Before my mother had me she heard of a group from my Aunt, that could alter supernaturals power to make them blend in more -weaker." Nods came from the group.

"To do this they had to test there theories first. We"- She gestured to her and Simon - "were one of the people they tested on."

The curly haired women looked horrified, as did the rest of the women. Only the men kept there faces neutral.

"They sold a dream to our parents, and they bought it. My Mom had her brother die for being a necromancer, and she didn't want her child to have the same faith. They told her that her child could talk to the dead on her own terms." At that Chloe had brittle smile tweak her lips.

At the last sentence the redheaded women leaned forward. "And I guessing that never happened." She stated.

"No, it never did."

"I'm sorry, buts its not a crime to give false hope, if that was your story, I suggest you leave." The rather dry voice said. The voice came from a women in her forty's give or take. She had short auburn hair, with perfect makeup, and designers clothing.

"No that's not the rest of the story. I'm sorry but this is bothering me. I can't even put a name to a face." Simon spoke up.

"Cassandra." Was her cold response.

"Simon."

Chloe spoke again bringing people back to the topic at hand. "Fast forward a few years and I'm born. I guess they might have done some tests when I was a baby, but I have no memory of it. What I do remember is talking to ghosts when I was about five. They'd ask questions and I'd answer. Then my Mom gave me a necklace, and I didn't see any till I was fifteen.

The redhead looked very interested about the necklace. "Why did it work till fifteen?"

"Puberty kicked in." Chloe answered feel a little awkward about stranger knowing her personal life.

"I guess that would make sense. And I'm sorry I didn't get your name, maybe I heard of your family." The redhead smiled.

Chloe smiled in return. "I doubt that, I'm the only necromancer in my family right now. But my names Chloe Saunders. Yours ?"

"Jaime Vegas." Said the redhead

The blonde women spoke next. "I'm Elena, and the blond curly haired guy is my husband Clay. And that's Jeremy." Elena said pointing to the dark haired man.

"I'm sorry for side tracking us, please continue." Said Jaime

"While that was going on in Chloe's life my dad got out." Simon jumped in. "He was working for them at the time. Anyway while the other experiments lived a normal life not knowing what they were, I did. But because my Dad worked there we visited some of the time. While he did work I planned with some of the other kids." More nods.

"There had five kids that lived there since they were born, and they were all werewolves." Simon paused watching the reaction of the room. Clay's eyebrows raised, Elena looked disgusted that people would do that to kids, and Jeremy's lip twitched downwards.

"Something happened, four of the five boys hurt a nurse badly, while the other one tried to get help. The nurse couldn't do anything, she was in a closed area, she was fine in the end just had a lot of scars, and blood. Anyway the doctors freaked, and killed all of them but the last boy – Derek – , who didn't hurt anyone." Chloe almost snorted at the thought of Derek hurting anyone for on reason.

"My dad found out about them killing the four boys, and took Derek home. Then we got out. We moved everywhere so they couldn't find us." The group looked like they were processing everything, and not liking what they came up with. Clay just kept on scowling.

Simon went on but his voice was wary. "An incident happened when we were sixteen, and we came home from school ready to move to the next town but Dad was gone. After some searching, people claiming to be Children Aid found us. They put us in a group home for troubled teens, saying we could stay here till they found our Dad. That was the Edison group putting us in rehabilitation, so they could say they did they're job." Simon's voice was bitter by the time he finished his part.

Chloe picked up were he left off. "One day I wake up, and things were strange. I kept seeing flickers of shadows. Like someone was right beside me but moved to fast for me to get a good look. Later when I was getting a ride to school, a person ran in front of the car. I screamed for the driver to stop, and the driver almost crashed. He said no one was there, and it must of been a trick of light." Jaime gave her a sympathetic look.

"Later that day a custodian with a melted off face chased me around the school while I was screaming my head off. I tried jumping out a second story window, the teachers had to hold me down while they sedated me." Simon looked over at her surprised. Chloe never did tell him what happened.

He wasn't the only one shocked, the group looked a little stunned that a teenager would go through that, the only one that didn't look surprised was Jaime.

_Yep, she a necromancer, that's the only way she'd be able to take everything_ _so easily_ Chloe thought.

"I was brought to the Edison group, and was told that I'd get to leave in a week -tops. Then they basically told me I was crazy. Someone found out that I thought I saw a ghost and Derek and Simon told me what I was."

"We started digging more into the group, and then my roommate was ship out. The day after she left I saw her, and she tried to touch me but she couldn't." Chloe's voice was rough with emotion. She shook her head trying to shake the depressing feelings off. Impatiently flicking back her bangs she continued. "After that, I went into the basement because a ghost kept trying to contacted me."

"Later when only, Tori -another experiment- , Derek, and I were at the house, I found a crawl space and went looking in it. Somethings happened, and I ended up knock out." Chloe cleared her throat when Clay raised his eyebrows, clearly knowing there was more. "Well anyway, I woke up to some sounds, almost like something was grunting. I had a lighter on me, and when I turned it on, I got the scare of my life."

Chloe took a deep breath, preparing to tell them something she doesn't exactly advertise.

"A few old dead bodies were around me, moving and crawling. So. . I screamed. Derek found me and got me out. I raised the dead in my sleep one more time, then I new something was wrong. We decided that we had to get out, so we did. Long story short, I got captured again. I found some files on there computer while I was there, it showed that they didn't know what to do with me and Derek. It said we were one of the failures." Chloe never liked that. She was too powerful, so she should die ?

Jaime looked absolutely horrified, while the others shifted uneasy.

"I got out again then I found Simon, and Derek, but brought Tori." Chloe smirk a little remembering how pissed Simon was. _Well there relationship has changed a lot _Chloe thought. _Like brother and sister. _"We got help, then destroyed the Edison group. The only thing is that we have a cause to believe there still some members out there trying to start it again."

"Well what do you want us to do ?" Cassandra said her voice a little more then snarky.

"We don't want you to do anything, consider this a heads up." Simon said while folding his arms. He didn't like the fact that these people thought bad of there innocent intentions.

"We heard that you two"- Chloe nodded her head at Elena and Clay.- "have twins that are full blooded werewolves. They'd want to get there hands on them, no doubt." Chloe said in a practical voice. " Just be careful, and watch your back."

Clay and Elena shared a look, then she turned back to Chloe. "We'll help you."


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back, and I decided to make this more then a one-shot. But I don't have a clue where I'm going with this and it will probably be crap. Give me advice and review and I'll slowly continue to write. Chapters might be very far apart but if you like it, read it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. And Warning : Slight OCD in the DP characters, but you have to remember that they've grown up.**

**SPOILER FOR THE RECKONING**

**I just want to say I totally saw that coming with Simon and Tori but my BFF said I was an idiot for thinking that. Lets pretend that Simon and tori aren't brother and sister because ****ewww. Just review, please.**

Chloe felt her eye brows raise even as Simon gave her a sharp look. The two supernatural only wanted to warn them. It was probably guilt that made them come all the way out here, because there was no way they'd ever get a full nights sleep if anyone died because they were too lazy to speak up.

Before the two could consult Simon turned back to the blonde couple and spoke rapidly spitting out the words like getting them out faster would be easier

. "We appreciate the fact that you want to help, even though it is for your self's, but we have it under control. The best thing you can do is spread the word around and be careful. They- the Edison Group- had some people high up in society when we took them down, and who's to say they haven't learned from their mistakes ?"

Simon rubbed his hands over his face in a stressful stance, the previous resentful air disappearing. Chloe was still looking at him with one eyebrow raised.

_I swear _Chloe thought _he goes through mood swings like a girl._

The blonde man- _Clay_ Chloe reminded herself- was giving Simon such a look that she was sure if he looked up he'd piss his pants.

Chloe moved her hand into her jacket, feeling the reassuring cool metal of her cellphone, knowing that if she presses speed dial Derek would be on his way.

Chloe cleared her throat dragging Clay's attention to her. Chloe wasn't sure if it was better having that glare on her, but she put a blank face on and leaned against the wall, creating a air of confidence that she didn't own.

Clay's eyes narrowed and Chloe gripped the cellphone tighter, trying not giveaway anything.

Chloe pulled her gaze away Clay's and met Elena's. When she spoke it was slow, letting her words sink in to there true effect. "I honestly think that working together would bring up unnecessary conflicts that are best fit if they are brought to your attention another day. But for now you'll have to let it go. I'm not saying do anything, I'm saying be careful, that's all. I understand that this is odd have two people waltzing in and making you listen to them then tell you you can't do anything about something that may involve you. But if we worked together it would create more problems then solving them."

After her speech Chloe turned towards the door, planning to walkaway like she'd never been there but Elena's voice stopped her cold.

"If you walk out that door make sure _you_ be careful to never run into one of us and keep your love ones close. After that bomb you just dropped there's noway you can expect us to go on with life without doing a damn thing. If you do you a first class idiot."

Chloe moved her head towards Elena's voice not looking at her but not looking ahead of her either. Chloe's voice was similar to Elena's. But instead of cold and hard with and an edge of steel to it, hers was soft and cold with little evidence of the helpful blonde she was being just a few seconds ago.

"Is that a threat ?"

"That depends how you handle you next move."

Chloe could feel Simon hand on her back trying to move her to the door but she pushed his hand away when she turned back to face the group.

The only few people that looked like they didn't agree with Elena's threat was Jaime and the dark haired women how went pale.

"And if we stay ?" Chloe asked. It was obvious that if they left there would be trouble, but Chloe too busy wondering if those consciences would be worth it.

"Then we work together and over look those complications that we'd normally deal with to whatever situation you have. You got us into this the second you told us they experimented on supernaturals, and the fact that they were kids just adds to the urgency of what's happening "

"Let me guess we're all in this together ?" A rather dry and familiar voice said. The voice was coming from the area of the door but no one was there.

"If I had a buck for every time I heard that since entering in the supernatural world I'd be on my way to the bank weekly." With that following sentence Tori strolled around the corner of the door frame and leaned against it in a stance that was much like Chloe's.

Chloe knew right then and there that they were all screw.

The room tensed from another unwelcomed intruder. And now Clay was clenching his fits now, closing it and opening repeatedly.

Tori coolly survived the room then snorted. "This is the supernatural council ? I was imagining a bunch of old geezers with a wrinkle or two for every year of their life." Tori waved a hand at Elena. "And look what we get, rejects from the O.C."

Chloe tapped her finger thoughtfully on her arm. "I was think more like older versions of Laguna Beach."

Tori shook her hand and went to stand by Simon. "No that one -" She pointed at Cassandra "-looks more like the person how plays the Mom of the main character and his best friend in the O.C.."

"Ryan and Seth." This was Simon who spoke. Tori and I gave him a look and he shrugged. "I had a girlfriend who liked that stuff. I just still can't believe Marisa died."

Chloe nodded her head like she came to some conclusion. "Or watching that was an early sign that you were really meant to cross over to the dark side, which consisted of men. Don't worry Simon we'll still love you for who you are."

Tori looked over at Simon with and nodded. "Yep, your probably right.

Simon sputtered and opened his mouth then closed it a few times, looking like a fish out of water.

"If you haven't noticed this isn't a time to figure out ones sexuality, I suggest that you explain yourself. The three of you seem to know each other well, but I rather know who we're talking to." Cassandra seemed pissed. Guess she did never watch the O.C and doesn't know she got a compliment.

Tori pushes her self off the wall and walks over to the women. Her heals click on the tile while her hips sway, comfortable in her surroundings.

Cassandra sits near the front of the table with her arms folded over her chest facing Tori. Chloe tenses when Tori crosses the invisible wall that seems to be set up between the two groups. She also holds her breath and nearly glances skywards to pray to God that Tori doesn't do something stupid.

Tori stops about a foot from her and leans down and whispers something in her ear. Whatever she said made her stiffen as did the three werewolf's.

She leaned back and spook louder so the mortals can her. "Remember that."

Seven years ago Tori did something with a similar fashion to one the Edison group members, and like seven years ago Chloe still can't help but be a little impressed at her blackmailing skills.

_Though_ Chloe thought, _I don't have a clue what she would have over their heads._

Tori clapped her hands and looked around the room one last time. "Well now that that's all cleaned up, we can move on. Oh and by the way I'm Tori."

Names were passed out once again and the tension rapidly went down once the topic of threats were away from conversation.

"I afraid we have to be going. I'm sorry I was late missing , I was supout on all the excitementpose to come down with Chloe and Simon but I had a bit of business to attend. It turns out I was able to get out of there early. We should be going. I just got a urgent call from a friend of ours. We'll be in touch."

And with a business like nod to the group Tori lead her friends out of the building and down the block.

No one stopped them, though there was some shuffling and a noise coming out of a throat that sounded suspiciously like a growl.

Before they out of view of the town hall Chloe gave one last refuel look at the daisies.

_That's how the council is. _Chloe found herself thinking. _Innocent looking at a first glance but something more once you dig beneath the surface._

Chloe looked away and went into a slow jogged to keep up her two supernatural friends.

By the time they got Derek and headed back to the hotel and filled in everyone on how the meeting went down it was almost four.

They were sitting at a small coffee table huddled around it on the floor sipping coffee's or in Tori's case coffee with a splash of vodka.

Tori was sitting close to Simon and leaning her back on the tacky couch, while Derek practically had Chloe sitting in his lap. Chloe dismissed the protective nature, and figured it was probably because she was just talking with a bunch of werewolf's that cut people with chainsaws for fun, no less than a half an hour ago.

Derek still found it a freaking miracle that he let her go in that building at all. He half expected himself to snatch her up, toss her over his shoulder and run of the hills. The wolf in him agreed that the visual was a lot more pleasant then her being with a bunch of chainsaw lovers.

Derek sipped his coffee and made mental plans to get back home by the end of the night. Being so close to the pack was messing with his head.

When Simon told Derek about the open threat they made on them Derek thought he was going to break the coffee mug in his hands. On the outside it looked as if he paused and was calmly thinking it over seeing how much they meant that threat but, on the inside the wolf was going nuts. Snarling and making threats right back as if he wanted nothing more than to play with a chainsaw himself. It took Derek a lot a effort to get the wolf under control.

Now everyone was just quite, thinking if what to do next. Til – of course – Tori broke the silence.

"I like them."

Derek arched an eyebrow at that.

Tori unhurriedly explained her statement. "They want to take action. How many supernaturals have we come across that want to do that ?" Tori took a sip of coffee and grimaced, wishing there was more vodka in it, then answered her own question. "Few, very few. I can list the people on my hands. I personally think it was luck that let us take the Edison group last time, but even then it wasn't enough if their rebuilding the group."

"Just because they want to help doesn't mean anything if we can't trust. Who knows what would happen if we told them too much. As far as they know Chloe use to be able to raise the dead in he sleep, they could have passed that off as her powers giving a finale a big blast because she got them late, then they process gradually to a lower rate. Some might even think were making this up." Derek gave a speech just as long as Tori but let irritation leak into his voice and the prospect of Tori agreeing with something that could put them in harm.

Chloe thought about his last line and shook her head. "You had to be there, even the cold ones of the group looked at least disgusted. The ones with with more empathy looked horrified- or at lest the necromancer did when I told her my side effects."

Simon gave her a puzzled looked. "I don't remember them telling us what they were."

Chloe gave an indifferent shrug. "You have to look closely at there behaviour and reactions. The redhead who said her name was Jaime looked horrified, and sympathetic. She also looked understanding when I mentioned some of the things that necromancers go through. So that narrowed her town to one category."

The wolf in Derek smiled happy that they choice a mate was smart and could looked after herself. Derek ignored him remembering all the times the wolf complained that Chloe shouldn't have to be independent and should let them take care of her.

Simon shifted bring his arm up to rest on the coach. "What do you think the others were ? Because right now I'm cursing the fact that we didn't do our homework."

Chloe leaned her head in the crook of Derek's neck, feeling like she was about to tell a story with when all eyes were on her.

"The Elena the blonde is a werewolf's and the Pack Alpha. I knew that when she told me her name, Derek told me a little bit before hand to know what I we were walking into. The scary man that was giving us the evil eye was a werewolf's too. The aggrieve manner gave that away, the rumours of his coldness may be right They said his name was Clay so that confirmed my thoughts."

When Chloe paused Tori pushed. "The others ?"

"They were harder too tell. The women with curly hair was either a shaman or a witch."

Derek looked down at her. "Why do you think that ?"

Chloe tapped her fingers on her leg. "Well I did a little bit of digging awhile back and found a picture of this women names Paige. She has a interesting past from what I gathered. Her Aunt was some leader in a witch coven, but when she died Paige had to take over. For whatever reason she was kicked out even though she was the new leader. What was really interesting in that story was that about a month or so before she help rescue Elena and some other people. One of those people happened to be a twelve year old girl that got captured with her mother."

Chloe paused once again trying to think of how to present the information she found. She decided just to wing it.

"I don't know the details put somehow the mother got herself killed and when Paige came with others to get everyone out, and she took the child in." Chloe sipped her drink a took a peak at Tori through her bangs watching her reaction for what she was going to tell her. "I found it a little odd that a witch would take in the daughter of dark magic witch, but I figured out her intentions were clear and she was just trying to help."

The group nodded, happy that a few people on the council had a heart despite

what they heard.

"I was told that the girl was half witch and half soccer, and that her father was a cabal." Tori's eyebrows went up and her lip twitch but besides that displayed no other reactions.

Simon's reaction was a little bit more unexpected.

His body did this jerk and he hit his foot off the table making him spill his drink down his shirt.

"Holly shit, please say we didn't offend Paige." Simon looked to Tori . "You didn't insult her right ?"

Tori opened her mouth to answer but Chloe beat her. "No she didn't but why the change of heart ?"

Simon rubbed his forehead and settled down. "I heard of Paige. Damn it, I wish we did our homework now. Paige is married to Lucas Cortez a soccer and the son of a Cabal. If he wanted to, we could be in deep shit. But from what I heard he's one of the good guys. Still I would rather get out of here as soon as we can."

Chloe sighed and let the air deflate from her. "Where to next ?"

Everyone looked at Derek for the answer.

He looked lost in thought. His eyebrows were scrunched and his lips were in a tight line. He looked so lost in his head that Chloe couldn't help it.

She reached up and lightly flicked his nose startling him from his brooding.

He looked down and laughed. Chloe relaxed, she always found it a person high when she made him laugh.

When Tori gave her a questioning look Chloe shrugged. "He looked to serious. But for now we're going this one step at a time. And the first step is to get out of here so we don't have the 'what if's' on our minds."

When they all just sat there and looked at her, Chloe heaved her self off of Derek and started pulling on her coat. She calmly pick her purse of the ground gave a pointed looked to Derek when she left her suite case and said. "If you guys don't leave soon, I'd be happy to let you stay with the werewolf's."

They were checked out and in the car within five minutes.

Not that Derek considered this a cowardly move. No if he was by himself he might have a different view point but his family was here and may be put in harms way. Also Derek was never all that fond of of chainsaws.

After something amount of hours driving and after something amount of hours on a plan heading to there new destination the group landing sometime around six.

Coming to Cananda Chloe expected snow to be up to her waist and moose running around everywhere.

On the plane ride here she was tempted to ask Derek what to expected before Tori beat her to it. After a few comments about stupidity and seasons Chloe decided it was best to just see what was there.

And she had to admit that her image of Canada was off. There wasn't moose's running around everywhere and she couldn't see a igloo in sight. She wondered if there was any in the winter.

If she squinted her eyes and tilted her head to the side though she could imagine that the dogs walking by their owners were beavers, but she figured that was stretch even for her imagination.

The buildings in Toronto weren't anything she hasn't seen before. Buildings were buildings and what not, but when Chloe leaned forward and stood on her tiptoes she could see the top of the CN Tower. What wasn't any different from New York was everyone was fighting to get cab.

Chloe was startled out of thoughts when a tap on her shoulder had her spinning to the tapper.

Tori was looking down at her, a bored expression planted on her face. "Derek says the cars here and asked me to collect you. We're over there." She hooked a finger to a black car idling outside. "Come on, hurry up."

After Tori shuffled Chloe into the drivers seat of the rental and she hopped into the backseat with Simon. With Derek driving the group went to find there new lead who happened to be a vampire that was friends with the supernatural council. Though they didn't know that at the time.


	3. Chapter 3

** I'm back ! ! Yes I know hard it's hard to believe, but I'm sorry. Anyway here it is. But I got to say I'm disappointed with this, sorry. Oh and there's a little bit of language in this.**

** Disclaimer: Do not own.**

The bar door was tucked inside of an alley.

That was the first thing Chloe noticed. The second was that the ally looked like very unsanitary. The alley was dirty, dark, and Chloe was starting to think that the lump in in the corner was a body.

This is where the lead brought the group, to a bar that was beyond shady looking. Not surprising considering that they were now in a bad part of Toronto.

Chloe looked over at Tori, holding a piece of paper that had the address in front of them written down. "Are you sure this is it? It seems very . . ." Chloe was at lost for what to call this place, so she settled for "Rough."

Tori kept her eyes on the ally and spoke through gritted teeth. "It better be. It took me hours to get this address, and a hell of a lot of money is now gone from my wallet." Tori flicked a piece of black her out of her eye with a perfectly red manicured fingernail.

Derek was surveying the ally, eyes running down it while his nose flared, drinking in all the scents. Without looking away he spoke. "Serves you right. Dealing with dark magic witches is a road you don't need to go down. Be happy money is all you lost."

Tori gave a undignified sniff and pushed past Derek to stroll down the ally. She stopped by the red door that was coloured because of rust, and looked over her shoulder. "You coming or what ?"

Simon eyed the door but followed. Derek held Chloe back.

She looked up at him, giving him a questioning look. Derek didn't waste anytime and just went into it.

"You're staying here -" Here he raised his voice when she opened her mouth. "-and that's finale." He even crossed his arms.

Chloe crossed her arms right back and arched an eyebrow. "Oh really ? And why is that ?" She looked at him, daring him to continue.

He looked at her in the eye. "Because we've dealt with almost everything else, besides vampires, and I don't want to underestimate what they can do."

"We've done research, have we not?" Chloe asked.

"That doesn't mean a thing."

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't"

Tori and Simon whipped their heads side to side, watching the person who was talking then watched the other as they opened their mouth. It was like a tennis match.

"Why do I have to stay and not Simon?" Chloe snapped. Well _almost_ snapped.

"Because Simon has spells he could use to keep him safe." Almost as an after thought Derek added. "Plus Tori will keep him safe."

Tori blushed.

Chloe raised her eye brows. "And I can't keep myself safe?"

Derek paused. He knew he was treading in dangerous territory and said slowly. "No, you can, it's just they're powers are more . . . active?" He made it sound like a question.

Chloe was tempted to tap her foot and make him even more nervous.

Instead Chloe rolled her eyes and traded in her her rigid stance for an a hug. She wrapped her arms around his muscled stomach and hugged him hard. He was being so adorable, all worried and mother henish. After a short pause his arms came around her waist. Because her mouth was pressed up against his collarbone her voice came out muffled.

"Unless there's a dead body or a demon I think I'll be fine." Here she smiled. "Remember, it's been a good year since I've been kidnapped, possessed, or anything other thing life threatening." A pause. "Unless you count that time last month when I almost choked on a hot dog."

Derek's arm's tightened on her as he sighed. Chloe leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. On the way to the ground she saw Simon and Tori looking at them.

Blush graced her skin. Chloe cleared her throat and stepped back, Derek let her go with a bit of hesitation.

The couple shared a look.

The looked said more than anyone would ever know.

It mostly spoke in silent arguments that the couple had. Like this situation for instance. In that one look they were saying. _I'm coming . . . No your not . . .I'll be fine . . . Yes you will because your not going._

Derek and Chloe never discussed if this was normal or not. They just had these moments when they swore they could read each others mind. If it was because they knew each other so well, or because something else was at work, was anyone's guess. Either way they didn't talk about it.

But now two of there closest friends were watching them just staring at each other. Simon and Tori were used to it, but that didn't make it any less strange.

Finally Chloe sighed, and let her head fall, hitting her head off the brick wall while doing so. "I really doubt that she'll jump for my throat."

Derek tensed. He didn't like the visual.

Chloe gave a little smile. "Besides, I know nothing is going to happen with you glued to my side."

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes. "You give me too much credit."

"I'll be fine. It's only one vampire. A vampire named Zoe might I add. The name doesn't exactly strike fear into the hearts of all supernaturals."

Derek gave her _the_ look.

Chloe sighed again, and looked down. When she looked up at him again, her eyes looked tired, and Derek knew that he was so close to winning for _once._

"You'll get me out of here won't you? Even if that mean dragging me out of this alley caveman style won't you?"

Derek nodded, and said plainly "Yep.

Chloe gave him a miserable looked. "I'll wait around the corner. If anything happens come get me. And please don't scare her to much, we really do need that information." A weak smile. "Don't make her cry Tori. Please."

Derek closed the space between them and kissed her on the forehead. Tori and Simon looked away. It felt as if they were intruding on something.

_Awkward._ Simon thought was the perfect word to perfect word to describe what it felt when watching those two. It always felt like he was intruding.

After one more good bye and a few threats Chloe left around the corner of the alley. She knew that it was one of those times that Derek wasn't going to let off. It was better just to let him have some piece in mind.

Derek watched as Chloe left, then turned back to the other couple,who were standing in front of the rusted door of Miller's bar.

Tori gave Derek a sideways look. "Boy, you are so whipped."

Derek made a sound that wasn't exactly a disagreement, but certainly wasn't a agreement.

Derek took a deep breath, then let it out, staring at the flickering Miller's Ale sign.

When he turned back to the other couple his face was set in it's normal seriousness. "Okay, I go in first. Tori? You come in in on my back left. Simon? Your back right. When we first go in I'll take out the main threa-" Derek never got to finish what he was saying.

Tori ignored him and pushed the door with a slap of her hand and slammed the door open, making it hit the wall behind. Tori slandered in with Simon scrambling after her.

Derek stared at the open door wondering what was going to happen next, and wondered if he should be worried.

Seconds later he heard a grunt and the unmistakable sound of glass shattering, and he knew that he should be very worried.

When Derek rounded the corner of the door frame he got a mouthful of smoke that went straight to his lungs. After a quick coughing fit Derek's eyes cleared enough to see.

The bar was a mess to say the least. There was about a half-dozen people, most grubby, and high on something, so only a few people were aware that there were two women having a cat-fight.

This wasn't a normal cat fight though. One of the participants were flashing there fangs while trying to grab skin on a throat that belonged to Tori. Tori was cursing and whispering spells under her breath at the same time. But Zoe was too fast, and in a flash her fangs skimmed Tori's neck, leaving what looked like a scratch that leaked a slow dribble of blood.

Derek was about to step in when he saw Simon knocked out on the floor, and his brain stalled for a moment. Then he saw his chest moving up and down and the panic was over before it began.

Derek was looking around for the person that caused his brothers unconsciousness. His gaze went around the crappy bar before other matters caught his attention. Like, say for insistence, a dirty beer glass being hurtled towards his face at top speed?

Derek's hand flashed up and caught the glass easily. Superhuman strength can do that. But still say he didn't? Then what would have happened? Would he be plucking out glass shards from his face? It was just plain annoying.

Derek heard more sounds of glass breaking, and he turned to see a row of Guinness glasses shaking and trembling on the scratchy counter of the bar.

He let out a silent curse as he watched and looked desperately for the source of the commotion. At the back of the bar tucked behind a booth stood a man who was squinting is eyes over and over at again as each glass.

_Oh for the love of God ! _Derek thought. _Can we at least do one job without a telekinesis hitting me up side the head with something !_

The man was so caught up in his concentration that he didn't even notice Derek running to him until he was only five feet away. By then a glass that came spinning towards his head stop just before him, when Derek grabbed the man by the shirt.

The man . . _shook? _Like a child that was scared he shrunk into himself a little.

Now that he was paying close attention to detail Derek could tell that the man was really a teenager. A skinny, acne dotted teenager, that looked like he was about it piss himself. White blonde hair was soaked from sweat.

Derek looked down in bewilderment as the kid stared sputtering out words as fast as he could. "I just work here man. Only my first month. The boss just let me hold down the fort – but – I – he, oh god he's going to fire me. Christ ! Should have listened to Johnny and worked at the ice cream shop."

The teen suddenly looked but in alarm. "Don't kill anyone man. _That_ will make me cry. A body in here when _I'm _ in charge will screw me for life." He looked at Derek's grip on his shirt, than cringed. "_Okay, Okay!_ Kill a few people for all I care."

Derek was still confused beyond belief. Just as he was about to open his mouth to ask _what the hell was going on_ the kid squirmed out of his grip and sunk into his t- shirt, trying to get it off. The kid got tangled before he got free and fell on his ass. After a quick look at Derek holding his bright yellow t-shirt the kid flew to the back door, naked from the chest and up.

Derek didn't want to think about it and he had more important matters at hand.

He rushed over to Tori and Zoe. They were a whirl wind of legs, arms, and hair. They had the same colour of hair and same colour of skin, so it was hard to tell who was who. The way Derek could tell them apart was that Zoe had fangs and Tori had a curse coming out every other word.

He saw Tori get the top and gab her forearm onto Zoe's neck, keeping the fangs as long a distance as she could. In the next second Zoe was on top snapping her teeth at anything she could get a hold of. That made Derek more aware of the current danger a second later when Tori screamed. Granted, it had more fury to it than actual pain, but still.

"You bloodsucking bitch, you just bit my hand!" Tori dropped her arm from Zoe's neck and grabbed a handful of hair. _I'll be damned, _Tori thought, _but I'll fight like a girl before I die._ With as much strength as she could manage she pulled the girls head towards the ground they were laying on. The sickening crack was her reward.

Zoe laid dazed on the floor for a moment and that was enough time for Derek to swoop in grab her. He yanked her up off her feet and held his arm around her neck and yanked hard.

Her dazed state disappeared as she blinked and saw the position she was in. Then she went panicky. Her nails went up and tried to claw at his arms. Blood sputtered from the scratches. Derek only grunted.

When that didn't work she tried to reach behind her to get his eyes. Her arms were to short. Than she used her fangs but couldn't get leverage to take get a bite on his arm. So she struggled for a few moments like a dangling puppy.

Tori heaved herself off the floor and wiped a trickle of blood from the side of her mouth with the back of her hand. In a show only a tough girl can pull off without looking stupid, Tori spit on the floor, blood coming out.

"Damn. She got a few good gabs in." Tori gave Zoe a look of distaste. "I really hope you have at the very least a few bald spots for the rest of your long life."

Zoe laid limp in Derek's arms, and answered as if this didn't bother her. "Well, I'll see in the morning." She gave Tori a slow once over. Than made it a twice over "Looks really can be deceiving." She cleared her throat then looked Tori in the eye. "So what can I do for y-" She tried to make a dash for it, hopping to catch Derek off guard.

Derek let out another grunt and loosened his arms in surprise. The movement let Zoe turn around and attempt to claw at his eyes again. Before she reached Derek, he grabbed her shirt with one hand, then batted her arms down with the other. Her arms fell limp to her side.

Derek had a wild thought, thinking that he broke her arms. He looked down and saw her face. Surprise flashed there for a second but the expression was gone behind the pleasant facial.

Zoe laughed in delight. Tori lifted her lip. "She's crazy right? Can vampires be crazy?"

The women in question abruptly stopped. Then sighed. "It would be nice to be called on for not being a vampire, you know."

Tori tapped Simon with her high heel shoe, and bent down to take his pulse, while checking his breathing. Then she glared at Zoe. "If your friend hurt him, I swear to God I'll cut off one of your fingers at a time 'till there all gone, then I'll start with your toes, then legs, then arms, and I'll save your head for the very last."

Zoe gave a struggled shrug. "That's your fault for attacking me. No not the other way around. Besides he'll be fine."

Derek looked around and saw that people were openly gaping at them. Derek jerked his head towards the door and walk out with Zoe swinging in his arms.

Tori sighed. Great. Now he wanted her to drag Simon out.

Tori lifted his arm cautiously, then let it drop back to the ground with a thump. She then poked him on the cheek. Still nothing. Tori looked for something that might help her lift him up. A crow bar would do.

After scanning the room for inspiration her gaze snagged on a full glass of beer sitting on the table across from her. Tori tilted her head to the side wondering if Simon would be mad when he woke up.

Crawling on her knees she peeked over the table and studied the beer. In the movies people dumped water on fainting people all the time and it work. Tori paused in her thinking process. Simon was unconscious, not suffering from a fainting spell.

She slowly went to grab the beer. Her fingers wrapped around the glass and she felt the cold sink through her fingertips. She felt the beat of her heart hammering now and Tori wondered if this was because she felt like she was going to die. Surely she would die when Simon woke to find beer spilled all over him.

Feeling like she was stealing a cookie from the cookie jar Tori snatched the beer towards her. The liquid slouched dangerously close to the edge of the rim.

Then she turned back to Simon with the beer in her hand and crouched beside him. Tori looked Simon up and down, analyzing. Her eyes flickered over his face which was starting to get it's colour back. He still looked the same as he did when he was a teenager, except that his hair was a little longer and he was a taller to.

Tori figured if this didn't work then she could always try mouth to mouth.

Tilting the beer towards his face she let it spill on his face. It splash on the surface of his skin before it dribbled to his shirt. Simon gasped and Tori widened her eye in surprise. _It worked !_

Simon coughed and stuttered for a moment before he opened his eyes. When he did he looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Next time you decide to poor beer on me make sure it's the good stuff."

Tori nodded and smiled a little cheekily.

Sitting outside the bar Derek sat with Zoe in his lap, his arm still around her neck. It looked like such a weird embrace that Derek thought that if someone saw them they'd pass it off as . . . something else that it actually wasn't.

As for Zoe, well, the women wouldn't shut up. She just kept babbling and going on and on. Derek was contemplating doing a experiment to see if vampires could be knocked out.

"This isn't the first time this has happened you see. A few years ago a pregnant blonde chased me through the woods just to talk to see." A chuckle. "I have to admit that I'm starting to a little above the norm. Well being a vampire already makes me a mythical creature, makes that very true, but being chased down, and having people start a bar fight for me. Well that just makes me fell important."

Derek hushed her and tried to reach in her his back packet with his hand still on her throat.

Zoe spoke in her still pleasant voice. "I can do that for you easily. Well whatever that is. I just can't see, because for some reason I'm perched on your lap." She tried to turn her head around to look at him. "Why is that."

Derek finally got the phone out and managed to keep his grip on Zoe's neck. "Take a close look at the position your in."

Zoe sighed. "Your a quite one aren't you?" When she didn't get an answer she went on. "Pretty too. I'm not sitting on your lap because you can't get a girl, so why don't we just cut to the chase."

Derek ignored her and flip his back cell phone. He pressed a few buttons then held the phone to his ear. "We got her. You might want to bring the car around. And maybe pick up some duck tape, she won't shut up."

Zoe strained to caught the other side of the conversation, hopping to get some clue of what they were about to do to her. What she heard was a laugh then a light female voice said, "_Do you mean Zoe or Tori?"_

Zoe was surprised at this light voice, it sounded . . . well it didn't sound like it was about to cut any of her limbs off like the other girl threatened.

The guy holding her sighed. "Bring a lot of duck tape. We can get them both."

Another laugh came out of the phone. After a promise that the person on the other line would be there soon, the call was ended.

Zoe went on talking about everything and anyone. She only stopped for a second when Tori and Simon came in. She made a comment about Simon's wet shirt and play mocked Tori about her fighting skills. She bugged Derek about their positions.

Finally Derek picked up the sound of a SUV rolling around the corner, and then saw the nose of it peak out from the brick wall. Derek could see the blond driver and grinned.

Chloe got out and shut the door. The echo of the sound bounced off the walls, and the wolf in Derek was just happy to see his mate.

Chloe lightly jogged over to the group but stopped dead when she saw a vampire sitting in he boyfriends lap.

She gaze swung up to Derek's with her eyebrows raised.

He frowned, not sure why she was giving him that look. Then he realized what this must look like to her. He cleared his throat. "This is not what it looks like."

Chloe already knew that, she was just trying not to laugh. In movies vampires and werewolves are arch enemies. And right in front of her a petite vampire sat on her werewolf boyfriend's lap. It was comical.

Derek was looking a little desperate to get Zoe off his lap. He cleared his throat and wished that he could just get this over with.

The only reason he chose this position was so that he'd have easy access to her neck if things went. . . messy. The only way to kill a vampire is get rid of their head. Not many things can live without their head. So when Zoe sits on his lap and she tries to make a break for it, that won't happen.

Zoe gave a long look at Chloe from head to toe. "Your a cute little one aren't you?"

Chloe didn't know what to say. Here was a women openly checking her out.

_Hmm,_ Chloe thought. _Can't say that's happened before. _

"Never been kidnapped before by a blue eyed blonde befor- wait. Yes I have." Zoe mused. "But I don't know if that was kidnapping. It was more of a chase."

Chloe bit her lip. "We're don't going to hurt you, as long as you don't hurt us. I swear."

Zoe tried to jerk her head towards Tori. "Are you sure? That one seems to want to rip me a new one."

Tori glowered.

"We just have a few questions."

Zoe smiled. "Doesn't everyone needs information from me?"

Chloe tucked her hair behind her ear and said. "A lot of kids and young adults are going to die if we don't get all the information we can about a subject." When Zoe's face didn't change Chloe added. "Supernaturals will die. Not humans, just supernaturals. Even vampires."

Zoe let her head fall back and groaned. "Figures. I can't exactly say no to that can I?" Zoe squeezed her eye shut then looked at Chloe. "I'll help. But on one condition."

**As you can see I didn't look for spelling mistakes. So . . . if any one wants to be my beta, please pm me. They might have to walk me through the process of somethings but a beta would be nice. If anyone wants to I'll have to warn you about a few thing. **

** Anyway, review. Please,**


	4. Chapter 4

Well . . . I just got my first . . . not nice review.*Sigh* It was bound to happen soon. And because of that I want to touch one subject again. I wrote this _before_ The Reckoning came out, and I'm sorry I'm not a psychic. If I was, I wouldn't have made that mistake with Simon and Tori, but you don't have to be to the point of rude by telling me how wrong I am. In fanfiction you can change the plot with books, so why can't I change this one point? If you don't like, don't read it. What am I suppose to do when people have already read this, and the story is in motion? Change it? Well watch, I just might . . . as the story goes on. (:

Now that, that's over. . ..

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Elvis coming back from the dead would be more likely. (:

Derek shook his head. "No, you don't make the rules here, we do."

To be honest Derek just wanted to get out of this city and go home. He was sick and tired of flying all over North America and didn't like having to be near a vampire.

That may seem a little hypocritical considering he was a werewolf, but the way he saw it was that he knew what his werewolves could do. He didn't know what the hell a vampire might do. Yes, he and Chloe did research but that was only the basics. It was like confirming that a werewolf could change into a wolf. He didn't want to take the chances of being near Zoe only to later find out that she could do more than shoot fangs out of her mouth. This is why he didn't want to have conditions. Once he gave her room to have a choice in the matter, she'll find a way to use that to her advantage. He knew she would, because what sane person wouldn't when they were in this situation?

Zoe let out a little sigh. "What I was going to ask for was hardly the most unreasonable request. It would be impolite not to listen, you know."

Derek scowled, and gave her a look that spoke volumes about him not giving a damn about politeness.

Zoe opened her mouth but Chloe jumped in first. "Tell me what you want and we'll work it out . If you condition doesn't have a justified reason behind it, we won't do it. Does that sound reasonable?"

Zoe paused for a moment, like she was almost surprised that they even considered her request. Then she nodded slowly. "I just want to talk in a public place and let this be a willing session, not a kidnapping. I'll give what ever information you want, but after you let me go. You'll also tell me why you need my information."

"That's more than one. And if I use my grade one math skills I know that were not letting you get away with three conditions. You'd be lucky if you even got one." Tori said, while flicking a piece of imagery lint of her shoulder.

"But you can understand why I want all this, don't you?" Zoe shot back, "It's not like I'm acting like a difficult child that's demanding all the toys in the store. I just want what will be useful for my survival."

Simon rolled his eyes. "Don't you get it? We're all trying to survive, and telling you why we need this formation will give you a big advantage against us. How do we know that you won't turn around and stab us in the back?" Simon's voice went hard as he answered his own question. "We don't."

Annoyance flickered behind Zoe's eyes, only to be gone a moment later. "Well, aren't you a smart little group. I miss the time when young adults got drunk and partied all the time. But here you are, kidnapping a vampire after getting into a bar fight. It was so much easier when kids were ignorant." Her voice was half teasing, half serious.

"Yeah, sorry for your inconvenience." Tori said, not sounding sorry at all. She walked closer to Zoe who was still in Derek's lap and leaned down to get right in her face. "But my arm hurts like a son of bitch from your teeth. I guess we're even."

Zoe smiled, and just got enough leverage with her foot to kick tori in the knee. A sneaker mark in mud appeared on Tori's expensive pants when the kick was over.

Zoe tilted her head back and somehow was able to look at Tori down her nose from her spot near the ground. "I might possibly have a bald spot on my head, there is no way we'd be even until I did that." Tori looked like she was about to strangle her.

Chloe held up her hand in the universal sign as stop. Tori gave Zoe a death glare while she backed up behind Chloe, muttering something about an axe and karma.

Chloe walked forward and bent down near Zoe, stopping about two feet away. She shot Derek a look, knowing that he didn't do anything to stop Zoe when she kicked Tori. He at least had the grace to look sheepish.

Zoe looked Chloe in the eye with interested clearly written on her face. Chloe smiled and gave her an apologetic looked. "We really didn't plan for this to happen. I swear. It just did, and plus I wasn't in the bar to break things off quicker." She pointed finger over Zoe's shoulder. "This guy here thought it would be dangerous. Turns out the most danger was a cut."

Chloe paused and looked Zoe in the eye for a long moment. The others didn't understand what she was doing, only that she was looking for something. Whatever she was looking for she must have found because she stood, dusting off her jeans as she did. She nodded to Zoe. "I trust you not to tell anything about us. But if you do, I can garente that it will be a mistake that you will regret."

Chloe headed for the car wanting to get out of here as fast as she could, hopping to avoid any arguing. When she made it to the door and still didn't hear any foot steps behind her she look over her shoulder and called. "Are any of you coming? There should be a coffee shop somewhere we can all talk. Or maybe we can find a park."

Derek followed her lead and stood, dumping Zoe on the ground from his height when he was still holding her. An act Chloe didn't think was an accident.

Zoe made a hissing noise when her body made contact with the ground but other wise kept quiet.

_Thank God, _Derek thought. _She worse then Tori. _

In the car Chloe drove and Derek had shot gun. Zoe sat in the middle section of the seats, and Tori and Simon sat in the back. Unless Zoe could open doors that had the child lock on them, she wasn't going anywhere.

The only problem Derek could openly find was the fact that Zoe never stopped talking. She was quiet for a total of five minutes before her mouth seemed to be permanently open.

"So where does everyone happen to be from? You accents aren't Canadian. Where are you from" Zoe asked while blinking her eyes, seeming oblivious to the annoyed Derek in the front seat.

Chloe was humouring her and finding Derek's reaction _really_ funny. It was how she pictured him meeting Tori the first time, only with Zoe here.

Chloe checked her review mirrors and narrowed her eyes at the car riding her ass. It doesn't matter that they're in a country known for being a peace breaker between wars, being in any city you'll have crappy drivers.

Chloe answered her question a little distracted. "New York. When I was younger I moved all over. Same with Simon and Derek. Tori Lived there her whole life 'till she was fifteen."

"Really? I know a few people in New York as well. Haven't seen them for sometime, the last I saw of them they just had a baby." Zoe put in.

Chloe eased her breaks on and watched as the guy behind her slammed on his. He started honking and revving on his gas but didn't move. Chloe carried on the like nothing happened. "That's nice."

Meanwhile beside her, Derek was clutching the seat with both hands and slowly let his grip loosen once Chloe was driving back to normal. He could also laugh if it wasn't so terrifying. Chloe the sweet, nice, gentle, one of the group had road rage.

Zoe's eye zoned in on Derek's clenching hands and smirked. Then she started swinging her legs back and forth with her feet barley touching the ground. She looked like a over eager child.

"Where did you all meet by the way? I wouldn't normally expect to see a bunch of people like you in such a tight knit little group. You seem close."

Chloe watched as a old lady with white hair cut her off in a mini-van. "Yeah you could say that. We met in an odd situation. We'll explain that latter though." Her foot itched for the petal, but she held back. Chloe was taught to respect her elders, and it would be rude to cut the old bat off, even if she did it first.

Tori grumbled in the background. "We'll tell you what you need to know, and that's it. No personal detail if we can help it. Our lives are not some horror story that we tell around to get sympathetic looks."

Zoe stopped her feet kicking for a moment, then asked quietly. "Was it that bad?"

Tori had a distant look in her eyes as she looked out the tinted windows. "More than you'll ever know." Then she gave a grim smile at her reflection. "I learned a lot about trust."

Zoe was quiet after that.

They ended up going to a park. The group walked a little ways until they came across a trail that led to a park bench. Zoe of course, led the group considering they had no idea where to go. Derek had a bit of a issue with that. Like what if Zoe somehow had people waiting for her and decided to get rid of them with their help? But just before Derek got to the area he sniffed subtly, and didn't smell any recent scents, so he figured the coast was clear.

Sitting down on the bench Derek looked around. They were surrounded by tree's and at least twenty feet from any person. Far enough not to be over heard but close enough not to be isolated. It was safe to talk.

Derek, Chloe, and Tori sat on one side of the bench, while Simon leaned his hip against the table part and Zoe had the whole other side to herself. Though, she ask if anyone wanted to sit with het, everyone said they were fine.

Tori leaned her elbows on the table and placed her chin on top of her folded hands, and jumped right into it. "What can you tell us about a Marshall Davidoff?"

Zoe frowned her eyebrows at shook her head. "Doesn't ring a bell, sorry."

Chloe pulled a picture out from her pocket and rubbed her hand on in for a few seconds, trying to get rid of the creases. She leaned over and showed her the picture for a second before laying it on the table so Zoe could have a better view. "Does he look familiar? Even a little bit? You might have saw him about twenty-four years before this was taken."

Zoe studied the picture and truly looked like she was trying to remember. She even looked a little distressed. "I'm really sorry, I don't know him."

Tori sighed and reached into her purse to grab something. What was in her hands was also another picture. She sighed and tossed the picture across the table, making Zoe try to dive for it.

When she caught it, her eyes gleamed with trumpet when she saw the image. "Yes, this one I know." Zoe pointed at the picture. "I haven't seen her in years, but yes I did work for her. She wanted me to steal papers of some sort, probably documents. It wasn't twenty-four years ago though, it was eighteen."

The group let that information sink in. They estimated that Dr. Davidoff hired Zoe twenty-four years ago. The only reason they thought this was because the Edison Group was actively set up around that time. Also Derek's Dad -Kit- randomly found a copy of the bill that was addressed to Zoe in the information that they took from the Edison Group all those years ago. Eventually they found a trail that told them information was collected from the Nasts and St. Clouds, and came to the conclusion they had information on the whole organization of the Edison Group _and_ who was believed to be involved from the sorcerer companies. That's why they contacted Zoe. She was the one that was hired to steal that information from the Nasts and St. Clouds and give it to someone from the Edison Group. If they were able to find that 'someone' then they could find every single person still involved in the experiments and take them down. It would take a few years but it would work.

Simon leaned forward. "I was about five maybe six at that time. Why would the Edison Group want more knowledge at the time? Why not earlier?" A few nods came after his words from the young adults.

Zoe gave a very puzzled looked and wondered what the hell they were talking about. It kinda felt like they were in on the big secret but leaving her out. It was an odd feeling for a one hundred and fifty year old vampire.

After a few more spoken questions Zoe finally put her hands up and said, "Shut the hell up, 'till someone explains what's going on!"

Chloe blinked, Derek let out a annoyed sigh, Tori rolled her eyes, and Simon shifted. Then they looked at each other, wondering who was going to explain. Chloe stepped up to the plate, as always.

Step by step she told Zoe who started the Edison Group and why. When Thomas Edison himself came into the conversation, Zoe's eyes widened and understanding dawned on her. After that she took a shaky breath and ask Chloe to continue.

Chloe left out personal detail, and basically told her that they were put up as experiments before they were born. She told her about the group home, and how the escape twice from the Edison groups grasps. She told her about the way they're were betrayed by people they thought were they're allies. She told her about them making a new species with Maya and the others. She briefly told her about how they had made some subject have enhanced powers by an accident, but she never said what type of race they were from, just not thinking it was important. She told her about the Edison Group falling for a while, only to find out that they're back. The only thing Chloe left out was the Cabals.

Afterwards Zoe leaned back with her hands on her lap, and nibbled on her lip. She was really starting to wish that she never she never took that job all those years ago.

Then she let her head fall back and let out a huge breath of air. Okay, it was time to deal with the after math of her actions. Even if she didn't know what she was getting into when she did the job. Maybe it would have been best if she never demanded to know why a bunch of kids wanted to know her information. She was tempted to cut her strings as it was and run for the hill before she got sucked up in this messed up situation.

Zoe looked down at the picture on the table and wanted to sneer at it. The women that made the deal with her was pushy and cold, and defiantly hard, Zoe could see her doing something like this.

She looked to the group again and tossed the picture back to Tori, who held it in her hand for a moment. "You know, as nice as this has been I just realized that I don't even know your names."

Chloe pointed to herself and at each person when she said they're names. "Chloe, Derek, Tori, and Simon."

"Now that the pointless introductions are out of the way, your going to answer our questions." Said Derek.

"What do you want to know?" Zoe asked, looking uneasy.

"We wanted to know if your employer gave any indication to where she was hiding this information, or better yet, just tell us you whole conversation with her so we can see if she gave away any clues." Simon said, very interested.

Zoe closed her eyes and thought back to that night all those years ago. She talked to the women over the computer to set the job and when she came through, they made a meeting spot.

"It was a while ago, and kinda hard to think of at the top of my head. I remember meeting her at night when I got what she wanted. We met at a street corner on a rugged side of town. I passed her the bag with all the papers, plus the floppy stick containing a copy of everything. She gave me a envelope with money in it. I check to see if all of it was in there. She made a snide comment about vampires when I didn't trust her. I think I jabbed back saying that if she didn't want my service I could take everything back and she could keep her money. She played nice after that but said that she was going to be keeping it close for a while." Zoe opened her eyes and grimaced. "Sorry I'm not much help, but that's all I have. We set the job up over the computer."

Tori looked at the picture one more time with a cold expression on her face. She stared at the icy image of her mother and wanted to laugh. Of course it would be her mother, who else would it be? Everyone else in the Edison Group didn't start being cautious until they were teenagers and already causing trouble. But no, her Mom thought ahead. The others were scared after the incident with the kid werewolves, but they never thought anything was wrong until everyone's powers went all wonky. Her Mother knew that something was wrong and was preparing to defend herself in the future if it went bad. But she thought the Cabals would get her, not the kids.

Tori would tell everyone her theory later, when they had a moment alone.

Tori stood abruptly and nodded her thanks at Zoe. "Thanks for your time, that's all we needed."

Zoe braced her arms on the bench, like she was about to stand up. "But you only asked me about a picture and one conversation. Are you sure that's all you need?"

Chloe looked a little startled at the sudden movement in this meeting, but she trusted Tori. "If we need anything else we'll contact you. Thank you for your time."

"Um . . . okay, good luck."

A small smile. "Thanks. We'll need it."

They went they're different ways after one last good-bye.

This time Derek drove with Chloe in the passengers seat and Simon and Tori in the back. Tori quickly told them her theory, and explained the reasoning behind it. All of them seemed ready to assume that it was Tori's Mom to blame. They had proof from Zoe and they were ready to take action.

But how could they? She was killed years ago and as far as they knew Ms. Enright could have disposed of everything before her death. And what if Tori's father went through her things after her death and decided that those paper were pointless, and threw them out? Then what? They'd be back to square one again. They talked about what to do for hours, but never really came up with a plan. Time seemed to fly by and soon everyone was crashed out, except for Derek who was driving.

Tori sat up from her leaning position against the window, and yawned, listen to her bones let out cracks of misery. She looked around to see that it was pitch black. Derek was still driving to an unknown destination and looked like he was about to nod off any minute.

Tori blinked and looked at her watch. The glowing screen told her that it was a quarter to five.

Leaning forward she tapped Derek on the shoulder tiredly, making him jump. "Find a hotel and pull over. If not at least let me drive."

Derek looked at her through half closed eyes and mumbled something about coffee. Tori was confused until she he started to turn into a Tim Horton's.

At the drive-through he ordered a number of things that had the poor teenager workeing this shift widen her eyes. She quickly stumbled to pass everything through to this muscular man and blushed a few times when she dropped his change to the ground, between the car and the drive-through window.

Tori watched behind the tinted windows as the girl ran her fingers through her hair and adjusted her uniform, while Derek drove away without a second glance.

Looking back Tori could see the disappointed look of the teenager, and tried not to laugh.

Derek took and sip of coffee and moaned. It wasn't like he was addicted, really. He just liked coffee, _a lot_.

Tori did let out a little chuckle now that Derek chose to ignore.

She eyed the brown bag that smelled of food. Derek wordlessly reach down and grabbed a bag, then tossed it back to her. She caught it with a smiled. "You know, I just don't get you. One minute your turning into a wolf, the next minute your turning into an okay guy. But that might be just because your luring me in with fast food goodness." She shrugged.

Derek tipped back the coffee container and let the warm liquid slid down his throat. With Tori he'd need as much as he could get. When he surfaced for air he grunted. "Now, after seven years of knowing each other you admit that? Huh, I really don't know why Simon even dates you."

Tori went red with embarrassment and anger, and snapped. "Well it took me a long time to get passed the wolf thing, and besides Simon and I aren't dating." Tori sunk into her seat and miserable tore her breakfast sandwich out of it's bag.

Derek rolled his eyes. "Yeah sure, okay, lets believe that."

Tori savagely bit into her food, then she swallowed. "We haven't even been going out for a week."

"And?"

"And what? What else do I have to say? That when he's in the room my heart beats faster and everything feels right in the world?" A snort. "Sorry, but that's just not how it is."

When Derek looked sceptical Tori sighed and put her breakfast on the rapper it was originally held in. "I don't think I like him that way. I really don't. When I was a teenager I liked him because he was the only guy." She gave Derek a look. "You didn't come into your looks yet, and that kid Peter was too young. That little crush was more an automatic response to liking the only thing available." She stopped for a moment but then grinned playfully. "It was more like staking a clam on him. Like you did with Chloe."

Derek scowled at the windshield, and felt this hands tightened on the wheel. "I did not _clam _her."

Tori's grin just got bigger, "Oh, I'm sorry, do like the word territory better? Okay then, you made her your territory."

"Back to Simon and you please."

Tori kicked off her shoes and tucked her feet under her. "Well, yeah, it was like a clam at the time. But as soon as I got out of that cage the Edison Group called a house, the crush was gone. That's it, no more crush."

Derek held the steering wheel with one hand and grabbed a food bag with the other. He watched as one car in front of him crawl below the speed limit. Really, who does sixty on a highway? Granted there was only a few car on at the moment, but still, it irked him.

He looked back to see Tori watching him with an annoyed expression. "I'm listening."

"Uh-huh. But anyway, recently we've been talking and we got kinda close. He asked me out for coffee, and that's all we've done so far. Coffee, nothing else. One time he held my hand it was actually awkward. Really awkward . We've only been doing this for like a week and it's not going anywhere."

"Huh."

"Yeah, so I think we're just really good friends. You know how people say that girls can't _just_ be friend with a guy? Yeah well, I realized that was total bullshit. I don't like Simon that way, and I don't think it ca be anything besides friends. He realizes that too, I can tell. It's sad really how long it took for us to know we didn't like each other. One week. God am I that bad of a date?" Tori asked and looked at Derek like he had the answers.

Derek was currently munching on a cookie, glaring at the car in front of him. But he snapped out of it when he heard the pleading tone in Tori's voice. Quickly thinking over what she said he remembered. Uncomfortable speaking of her love life he shifted in his seat. "I'm sure your not that bad, maybe you need to work on your people skills a little." He paused. "I couldn't tell you what your doing wrong, because I've only been with Chloe. And your nothing like Chloe, so maybe you are doing it all wrong." A shrug. "I don't know."

Tori blink. "I forgot how blunt you are. I should have talked to Chloe about this. She would have told the truth, but broke it to me nicely."

Derek shrugged and gave Chloe a affectionate look. "Well, I'm not Chloe."

Tori watched Derek for a moment. His relationship with Chloe was so fascinating.

They were polar opposites in every way. In personality, in thinking, and even in body type. He was tall and muscular, she was petite, and slight. He was tough, and sarcastic, she was sweet and polite. He had a logical mind, and she had a illogical mind. He cared for few and she cared for as many as she could.

But yet, Tori thought, they're the same in so many ways. They both have scars that needed healing from each other and they needed each other to bounce they're thoughts off, help each other when they break down, love each for who they were. As corny as it sounds, they completed each other. Tori could never see Derek with anyone else; same with Chloe.

Tori wanted that. As weird as it sounded, she wanted someone she could tell everything to without ever being judged. She wanted to trust someone without any hesitation. It was nice and all having friends she could trust, but in a relationship everything is open for someones judgement. Tori wanted someone she could trust.

"Tori, you were talking about Simon." Tori looked at Derek quickly, almost like he startled her.

"Uh . . . right , sorry." Tori cleared her throat, and said softly. "Like I said, I look at him like a friend, maybe even a brother. I think what we tried to make work will die out without any conversation to end it. So don't worry, I'm not a evil bitch that will break your brothers heart. I guess we just went out because they're was no one to be with. Life on the run makes it hard to meet people." A sad little smile. "I think we might have even been a little lonely."

Derek nodded like he understood what the hell she was talking about. In reality it had been years since he had any feelings of loneliness. He had Chloe now.

Derek fought back a yawn and failed miserably. Tori smirked. "Now that I'm done boring you to death, I think you should get some sleep."

Derek shook his head and took another swing of coffee. "I'm okay."

Tori tapped her finger nails on the window, knowing how much that bugged him. She even quietly sang a Britney Spears tune that she heard him say he hated. She rattled the wrapper of her breakfast more then necessary. She put her feet up on the back of his seat and kicked a few times. She kept that up for another half an hour and finally Derek let out a growl of frustration, pulling over at a twenty-four hour gas station.

Some time in that half an hour Chloe had got a hold of Derek's had and was now clutching his large hand with her smaller one. Derek gently loosened her hand and pulled free. Chloe shifted restlessly, and eventually let out a little whimper. Derek moved some hair out of her face, stroking her face from temple to chin a few times, and she settled down.

Pulling away from her Derek tugged his seat belt off and got out of the car and made his way to the back door. Tori squeezed in between the driver and the passenger seats and plopped her self in the drivers seat. Derek climbed into the back seats and laid down on his back, letting out a sigh of pure bliss.

Tori shook her head at his antics.

She wasn't even driving more then five minutes when beside her Chloe made a groggy noise. Something between a groan and a whine. She sat up rubbing her eyes with one hand and running her hand though her hair with the other, making her long blonde locks more ruffled.

Chloe looked around slowly and seemed to take in her surroundings. After a few seconds of blinking and looking her gaze ran to the back of the car, like she knew Derek was there.

Out of the corner of her eye Tori watched, interested in what Chloe was doing.

Chloe let out a little yawn, and sniffed her stuffy noise. She was getting a cold. Great.

Chloe yanked her seat belt off and stumbled her way to Derek, almost knocking Tori in the face with her shoe when she slipped. Climbing over Simon, she accidentally hit him on the head with her elbow, and smacked his face with a tap of her hand. Chloe barley noticed.

Simon only grunted and opened his eyes to see that it was Chloe. He closed his eyes a second later, not bothering to tell her to be careful. When Chloe was tired the boy knew that it was best to keep his mouth shut. Especially when it involved Derek.

Once Chloe made it to Derek she paused, swaying on her feet, wondering how she was going to go about doing this without waking him up.

Without opening his eyes Derek opened his arms wide, inviting her to lay with him.

Even in her tired state she manged a giggle.

Then she crawled on top of him. Knees digging into his hard stomach, and fingers clawing onto his shirt so she didn't fall off. Then she flopped down on him, and he let out a fake '_oomph' _as she did.

She lazily patted his chest a few times, apologizing for her abuse. Then she snuggled into him and rested her head in the hollow of his neck. Derek wrapped her arms around her, and they both fell asleep feeling safe.

When Tori looked up from the directions Derek wrote on a piece of paper, she felt a smile twinge at her lips. _Yep, _She thought, _they complete each other, no doubt._

Tori let her eyes trail back to the road and drove for another hour until they got to they're destination.

**I hope to get at five reviews 'till the next chapter, which will be up sometime late next week.**

**Have an great summer guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay, I'm sorry __for __not __updating __on __time __like __I __said __I __would__. __I__, __uh__, __kinda__forgot__. __Yes__, __I __forgot __that __I __had __a __chapter __ready __for__my __lovely __readers the whole time__. __And __you __guys __are __truly __great__. __I'd __like __to __thank __those __who __take __time __out __of __they're __day __to __read __this __. __Thank __you__. _

The annoying tapping on his leg wouldn't stop.

It kept hitting him, over and over again like a child trying to get the attention of an adult. Derek grumbled and pulled his leg away from the annoyance. He heard a huff and then the tapping came back harder, more impatient.

Derek opened his eyes to see Tori. She was by the open door of the car, leaning in to tap him repeatedly.

When she saw he was awake Tori leaned back. "Good. Your finally awake. We're here."

He scowled. "You couldn't let me have five more minutes?"

Tori shook her head. "I waited ten already."

Derek yawned and stretched. Then struggled to catch Chloe as she almost tumbled off him and towards the floor in his movements.

Derek pulled her back onto his lap as tired blue eyes peeked up at him through the mess of blonde hair. "Why are we up so early?" She croaked.

Derek looked towards Tori for help but she was already gone. Even she knew not to mess with a tired Chloe.

Derek looked down at her and shrugged. "Tori." Was all the explanation he could give.

Chloe's eyes narrowed into slits as she stared at the still open door of the car. Derek cleared his throat. "Why don't we go find Tori." A quick look around the car. "And Simon."

After some grumbling and complaining about sleep from Chloe the couple managed to hunt down the spell casters. They were sitting on steps of the house they were parked outside of. Well, the house was more like a logged cabin. It looked about two stories high with the logs looking a little old.

Simon gave Derek a confused look. "Okay I give. I can't figure it out. Why are we here?"

"Dad said he'd meet us here at seven." He gave a quick check of his watch. "Which is thirty minutes from now."

Chloe shot a glare at Tori. "You woke me up at six-thirty?"

Tori edged backwards with both hands raised. "I didn't wake _you_ up. I woke Derek. Okay, that's enough, you've been spending way too much time with wolf boy, you don't need to growl."

Chloe turned on her heel and stomped back to the car. Tori raised an eyebrow and called. "Someone has some serious anger issues, or maybe just PMS."

Chloe did a very unladylike move and flipped her the finger. Tori snickered.

"You really shouldn't bother her like that Tori." Simon said, while stretching out his legs in front of him and leaning his elbows on the top step.

Tori just rolled her eyes. "It's hard not to. It's the only time that she's a bitch, and it's a woman's instinct to give it right back. And besides do I ever bug her when she's not cranky?"

"Yes" Derek and Simon said at the same time.

Tori scoffed. "I do not."

Derek nodded. "Yes you do. You just don't notice, because she either ignores you, or doesn't give a sarcastic comment back."

Tori mulled this over for a minute. She wasn't mean to Chloe on purpose, it was just her nature. "I hope I never hurt her feelings."

Simon let out a little laugh. "If you hurt her feeling you would have probably heard it from Derek. She doesn't care Tori, really. Your her friend and she knows that you wouldn't do anything to hurt her on purpose." A grin. "At least not anymore."

Tori groaned and covered her face with her hands. "That was a long time ago. I was under the influence of drugs."

"They were prescription drugs."

Derek cut them off and gave a pointed look to Tori. "Like you said, it was a long time ago. You haven't knocked her out since, and she forgave you." He's voice softened when he saw her disbelief. "Okay?"

Tori snapped out of it and waved a hand at him. "Yeah, yeah, fine."

Derek shook his head and reached into his pocket. He went up the steps, to the wooden door and gave the handle an experimental twist. Then he stuck the key into the lock and turned. He pushed the door open and waved a hand in. "You two go on ahead. I'm going to grab Chloe and our stuff. When Dad gets here we'll figure out our next move." He walked towards the car and called over his shoulder. "Make some breakfast too, would ya?"

Tori curled her lip. "What do I look like? A slave?" When Derek didn't respond she continued. "I rather be a maid. They have cuter outfits."

Derek opened the car door and slammed it shut behind him.

Tori tilted her head to the side for a beat, then looked at Simon. "The windows are tinted. You think they're going at it?"

Simon's eyes bulged and he choked on air, sputtering. Tori just laughed. "God, your so gullible."

He just shrugged. He could already feel the tightness in his forehead telling him that he had a headache coming. He suppressed a sigh. _Figures__._

Inside the car Chloe was sipping an ice cold coffee and staring moodily at the house through narrowed eyes. Derek was quietly sitting beside her.

Finally Chloe let her head fall back with a sigh. "Sorry for being so grumpy." An apologetic smile. "I hate mornings."

"Tori doesn't help either." He gave a small wistful smile. "One day you should just tell her to fu- I mean screw off." Derek quickly corrected his language, knowing how she disliked unnecessary cursing.

Chloe waved off his correction. "Its early enough that I don't care what comes out of your mouth. But telling Tori to screw off? Please don't tempt me." Chloe ran a hand through her hair feeling the wisps of guilt starting. "I overreacted. Great." She looked to Derek. "Was she mad?"

"I wasn't there long enough to ask her."

Chloe sunk deeper into her seat. "That doesn't sound good. I hope she's not."

Derek snorted. "I doubt she is. After everything she's been through, she won't throw a temper tantrum over something like that. She'd safe the anger for when it was needed."

Chloe inhaled the scent of the bitter coffee from the plastic cup in her hands. "Yeah, I guess your right." Then she tipped back the cup, letting the cool liquid slip down her throat in pure happiness.

"Ah. That's better." Chloe could almost purr as she let the affects of coffee sink into her body.

Before Chloe could take another swing she saw something shimmer on the deck of the logged cabin. It was almost like the air was stirring restlessly.

Chloe straightened in her seat, her eyes still glued to the spot. "_God__, _please say that's not what I think it is." She all but whispered.

Not even a second later the shimmering shape started to become _solid__. _All she could see was the outlining of the shape and nothing more. That slowly started to change though, as the shape started to become whole. Chloe could now see that it had dark clothing as well as dark hair.

Derek was watching her now, intensely. His eyes scanned the area quickly, before following Chloe's gaze. He leaned towards her and said quietly. "What's going on?"

Chloe started before she realized that it was only Derek. When she spoke her voice was still barely a whisper. "It's a ghost. It seems to be stuck in limbo. I don't want to do anything until I know where it wants to go. "

Though Chloe could already tell what it was going to do. It was going to keep waiting there until it completed the transportation from whatever demention it was in to this one. Then it would see her glow that circled her, indicating how powerful she is. Then it would pester her to bring it back to life, like she could that. Like any person can do that.

Chloe also knew how this was going to end. In pain. For both parties.

With that in mind Chloe scrambled to reach the very back on the car, barely putting her coffee down before vaulting over the first set of seats in her way. Derek let out a grunt when her bony leg dug into his. She muttered a quick apology and hurried over the last row of seats. She yanked her blue bag from pile of others and frantically searched through it.

_"__Come__on__, __come__, __on__._ Where is it?" She muttered under her breath.

At last when her eagered hands hit the bottom, she felt something cool brush her hands. She yanked the chain out of the confining space and on to her neck. The necklace her mother gave her so long ago was now in its rightful place.

She let out a sigh of relief. She took it off last night before she went to bed, because the chain kept getting caught on her seat belt. Not wanting to break the chain that Derek thoughtfully bought her she stuck it in her bag.

Now she needed it. Badly.

She was hoping to avoid ghost altogether on this trip. That didn't seem like it was going to happen.

Derek was now turned around in his seat, arm resting on the back of the one beside him. His fingers tapped restlessly. When he saw that he had her attention he spoke slowly, as if not to startle her. "You okay? What can I do? Do you want to drive somewhere to get away from them?"

Derek kept firing questions at her without waiting for a reply, his voice gaining a worried tone. Chloe ran a hand over her face as her cheeks went red with embarrassment. "Sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out or anything. I just don't feel like dealing with it now. Any other time . . . maybe, but not right now. Just not right now."

He nodded as if he understood. Chloe doubted he did. He could only imagine some of the things she saw. Like she could only imagine the pain it felt like to change into a wolf. But they helped each other as best as they could, letting each other lean on them for support.

And Chloe did that just now. She climbed over the obstacles she went over moments before and plopped on his lap, leaning her head on his shoulder.

He rubbed circles on her shoulders as she watched. The shape was now completely whole. She could tell that it was a woman, maybe in her early forties, with long dark hair that fell in wisps at her waist. Chloe didn't make direct contact, instead let her gaze slide pass the woman like she wasn't there watching her.

And she was. Chloe found it a little unnerving feeling those eyes bore into her as she watched Simon and Tori bicker. They still haven't even went in the house yet, because they were too busy arguing about what to make for breakfast.

Out of the corner of her eyes she could see the woman striding over to her, the length in her steps quickly eating the distance between them. Chloe didn't show any reaction to the intimidating woman, she only stretched her arms and chatted with Derek about the weather.

The stranger looked at Chloe like she was trying to solve a puzzle. Then she walked through the car and came to stand right in front of Chloe, just inches away.

That was a little hard to ignore, considering she was standing where Chloe placed her coffee. She had to hold a growl back.

But no, oh no, the women couldn't leave it at that. Next she got down in Chloe's face and started to study her. It was okay for a while 'till she started circling her. Literally.

It was almost like she was looking for something. What ever the women found didn't seem to impress her because she stopped in front of Chloe with her hands on her hips and snorted. She was so close that if she were alive Chloe would have felt the air on her head.

"So this is the little thing that they're all worried about. Looks like a miniature Barbie doll." The women said, voice strong. Her gaze swung to Derek. "That would make you a Ken." She gave him a once over. "A muscular Ken though."

Chloe and Derek just kept talking about pointless stuff, the weather, collage assignments, what to get Simon for his birthday, -Simon swears up and down that he's going to get a tattoo of the cartoon Harry Potter to embrace his inner magic.- and things like that.

The woman's eyes landed on Chloe again. "Her glow can't be brighter then Jaime's." She seemed to tap something around Chloe. "Maybe even less. These people can't be as powerful as they say."

Chloe's heart went wild. Did she mean them? Of course they meant them. What other above normal supernaturals travelled in a group together. They practically had one person from ever species. All they needed was for Rae and a vampire to hook up with them, then they would have them all.

But on the more alarming subject this tall women was talking about a person named Jaime, who happened to have a glow. A necromancer glow. Does anyone see the scary coincidence here?

The next question was what to do? The woman was either spying on them or checking out there location. That was sadly all Chloe could think of for motives at the moment. She was sure there were other reasons that her head couldn't wrap around. But how did the ghost find them like it was no big deal? Chloe never met a ghost that could find any person like that, but she was relatively new to all things ghost. What she needed to do was talk to Derek without the woman listening. It was better if the woman thought her powers were too weak for her to see her. Or that something was wrong with her glow.

Chloe dug into her pocket and yanked out a silver cell phone. Tilting the phone away from the woman's direction, her fingers flew over the key board and was done in a impressively short period of time. She snapped the phone shut and placed it on her lap. Derek was looking at her with a odd expression. "What?'

He shook his head, "You've been spending way to much time with Tori." He took a sip of coffee and grimaced at the cold taste. "Anyway, about what we're going to do-"

A beeping noise filled the air and Derek sighed through his noise in annoyance. When he pulled out his phone and saw it was Chloe that sent him a message he turned to her. "Chloe, you realize you can talk to me right? Without a-" he stopped when he saw a shot of panic fly through her eyes. He flipped open the phone and fiddled with a few buttons.

-_Don't__talk__about__anything__important__. __And__don't__ask__me__why__._

Derek opened his mouth to no doubt ask Chloe why she was texting him this cryptic message when she could just tell him, but he seemed to think better of it and shut his mouth .

Chloe waved a hand at the house. "Come on, lets grab our stuff and bring it in. I'm tired of sitting here sulking, it's time to start the day."

Derek nodded, and got out to grab and carry the mountain of bags. Though to be honest it wasn't that hard. Derek was able to carry his stuff, plus Simon's and Tori's with ease. Chloe on the other hand had to stop a few times so she wouldn't stumble, and that was just with her stuff.

When she finally caught up to Derek who waited on the porch for her, she heard the sound of a car coming down the long driveway. Derek tensed but relaxed when he saw the familiar silver car. He dumped everything on the front porch and opened the door quickly, calling, "Simon, Dad's here." Before closing the door and jogging over to meet Kit halfway.

Derek and his Dad shared one of those man hugs. When they pulled away Kit and Derek were smiling and talking like they haven't seen each other in years, when really, they saw each other Saturday. It was already Thursday.

Chloe shook her head and chuckled. Derek was still a daddy's boy.

Eve watched the scene play out in front of her. Really, it looked like a father and son chatting it up after a long time apart. Granted the two didn't look anything alike but they had that vibe only fathers can have with their son when their close.

She just didn't get it. Jaime summoned, her all worried and anxious, rambling about these young adults that could cause a lot of trouble, and had the potential to be dangerous. Something about her was off, that much Eve could tell. Eve just didn't understand how these kids could be so harmful. And they were just kids, maybe a couple years into collage. How in the hell could this little band of misfits make the supernatural council nervous?

So here she was. Spying, lurking, sneaking, whatever you want to call it. It wasn't like she meant to hide on purpose. She accidentally popped up right in front of two of the people she was suppose to be spying on. Another thing she didn't understand. Jaime said the blonde was a powerful necromancer, yet gave no sign to seeing her. Actually while Eve was blabbering on and on to see if she'd notice her, Blondie started talking about birthday presents. Nothing screams dangerous like birthday presents.

Eve watched as a young guy with almond shaped eyes and spiky blonde hair came bouncing out the door and down the steps. He ran to the lean man with greying black hair and gave him a hug. "Dad!"

Eve was curious now. So there was more people in on this whole thing other then the kids? Adults? Now Eve might be able to see what was making everyone so nervous if there was some brains behind the muscle. The two combined could be deadly.

Now what was she going to do about it? Kill them all right here? Or let the council handle it?

She saw the blonde guy smile, showing a dimple, and her decision was made. There's no way she could kill a bunch of people that were barely out of their childhood. Let the council figure out what to do, there was no way she could kill dimples.

Before she left, she searched through the house to find what there address was. Luckily she could find some old bills telling her that they were at a tiny town in Quebec. Her angel powers could help her find people, but not give her a reliable address. She memorized it before she left, cursing being dead for the thousands time, and not being able to pick up the pen and paper on a near by table.

She transported herself back to Jaime. She was still in the hotel, her hair in a messy bun, wearing track pants and a loose shirt, pacing. In her hands was a book that looked liked it seen better days. From her spot, Eve couldn't see the cover, but from what she guessed, that wouldn't have made a difference from it being so worn and dirty. The pages looked wrinkled and smudged, plus the writing was tiny and faded. But Jaime clutched the book like it was her life line.

Eve sighed and brought a hand to her hip. "Jaime, how many times do I have to tell you?" Eve didn't even pause when Jaime jumped and gave her a startled glance. "Your never going to learn anything by reading. You have to get out in the world and find the answers for yourself. Or at least use the Internet, it's easier to find things. And it's quicker."

Jaime's lips went into a thin line and she resumed her pacing, reading the book in her head while talking. "I don't think Google is going to have what I'm looking for in here. There's something I need to find that's really important."

"Well do you think it can wait a minute? I have the address their at. Though I have to warn it's not down the street."

Jaime nodded and tossed her book on the bed and strode over to Eve. "I figured. But it doesn't matter, we need to get to those kids. We can't just turn our backs on what they told us like nothing happened. It doesn't work that way. Lives are in danger here. People can easily get killed."

Eve frowned. "I think its time you told me what's going on. It was okay earlier but now you seem pretty frantic. What's going on?"

Jaime plucked a thin book off a pile of other books on the bedside table and started flipping through it, turning the pages vigorously. "Bad stuff. Stuff that should never be happening to kids."

Eve stepped in front of her, hoping to stop her movements, but Jaime just walked right through her without any reaction. Eve let out a little growl. "Okay, I'll bite. What can I do for you to tell me what's going on?"

Jaime tossed her book with the other one on the bed. "Remember how you died?"

Eve snorted. "Yeah, that's something you don't tend to forget."

Jaime shrugged. "Some ghosts are so traumatized that they forget."

Eve waved a dismissive hand. "Yeah, yeah I know, but go on."

Jaime stopped and looked Eve in the eye. "There doing experiments on kids now. Killing them if they're 'failures'."

Eve digested the information with a cool face, showing no unnecessary emotion. The only reaction Jaime could see was in her eyes. Her dark eyes seemed to shine with a dangerous edge that reminded Jaime that though Eve was an angel, she wasn't a good one. She looked more like an angel gone bad to be honest. Standing in a shaded part of the room with her dark hair trailing over her shoulders in little waves with an equally dark t-shirt. The image was eerie to say the least. Jaime shivered and averted her eyes.

Eve cleared her throat. "What are you going to do about this whole mess?"

Jaime pulled a face and shrugged. "Help the kids. Get rid of the bad guys." Jaime threw her a weak smile while she went back to her hurried search.."You know the drill."

A sigh and Eve said grimly. "Doesn't every person in the supernatural world? Even if the order changes sometimes, it still holds the basics in every person. For the bad guy their schedule is just: Kill the kids. Get rid of the good guys. And repeat." Eve shot an annoyed look at Jaime. "Are you even listening to me?"

Jaime wasn't even hearing the words that came out of Eve's mouth. At this point she was sitting crossed legged in the middle of the floor, books scattered around her. Every book open and ready, like they were waiting for her to search through each and every page. She'd thumb through a couple pages then quickly move on to another book. That frantic edge never leaving.

Think of a high school kid that missed every other class and never paid attention. Now that the exam was tomorrow they were desperately trying to cram everything in, not staying on one text book to long. To much in a hurry to take a break.

Eve felt a little bit of sorrow sink into her. Jaime's behaviour can be justified in a few ways but Eve was willing to bet against them. She'd seen a necromancer lose it before. Well she didn't _see _the person lose itbut she saw the way the person was behaving in the years leading up to it. She wondered if this was it. If this was the time that Jaime started to lose her mind, Eve didn't want to be the one to break it to her. And yes, she did feel bad for Jaime. She didn't do anything in the her life to deserve what was waiting for her in the future. It was going to be hard for everyone in her life to see her like that. Especially Jeremy.

Eve nearly groaned. How would he take the news? How would everyone? Eve could tell Jaime would morn but not be surprised. You learn to accept the consciences of being a necromancer.

Eve walked over and knelled before Jaime. Jaime groaned as she closed a book and flung it to the side. She grabbed a handful of her hair in one hand and grabbed the another book with the other.

"Jaime, Hun?" Eve, said softly.

Jaime looked up and eyed her suspiciously. Eve using forms of affection was rare. And to her? Hell might have just froze over for all she knew.

"Yes?"Jaime said, equally quiet, except because she was being cautious. Who knew what was going to happen next?

Eve shifted uncomfortably. It was like being a doctor and telling a patient that they only have six months to live. "I know in the past few years have been hard. And that must have taken a toll on your mental sustainability. If it ever gets to hard, you can ask Paige or Savannah to do a calming spell. I heard it helps." Eve laid a hand on Jaime's arm. Eve knew she couldn't touch her so she had her hand hover a little bit so it had the same effect. Jaime look at her hand with a little fear.

Then Jaime cleared her throat and coughed, and said rather bluntly. "Eve. What the hell are you going on about?"

Eve took an unnecessary breath and let it out. "I'm talking about you starting to lose it."

Jaime stared at her from her spot on the floor, not comprehending. Then her gaze went across the mess of books all over the room, her outfit and lastly Eve's concerned face. Jaime stared at Eve for a minute or so then let out a whoop of laughter.

Eve jumped at the abrupt shift of tension and watched as Jaime fell on to her back with a hand on her stomach, still laughing. Peels of laughter flew from her throat in a never ending cycle.

_Well__, __at__least__she's__handling__this__well__, _Eve thought warily, _It's__either__that__or__she__really__has__lost it._

Pushing herself up with one hand Jaime wiped tears from her eyes with the other while still chuckling. "God, Eve, your face."

Eve raised an eyebrow. "You took that well. And what about my face?"

Jaime shook her head still smiling. "Yeah, I took that well alright. God ever stopped to think I was looking for something instead of jumping to the conclusion that I was insane?" Jaime gave Eve a kind look that said she was touched that she cared at all. "Don't answer that. I know the answer. It's okay. I think members of the council are placing bets on how many years I have left."

"As if Jeremy would go for that."

Jaime shrugged. "Who knows. Anyway, you can let your nerves rest. I still have my insanity firmly in my grip." Jaime let out a blazing smile. "Though I think the humiliation of this conversation was worth it to see the look on your face."Jaime was barely able to keep the laughter out of her voice. "I swear to God, or what ever heavenly power, that you looked like Dr. Phil when he talks to his guest." Jaime covered her mouth with both hands in a attempt to regain control over her giggles. She lifted her hands for a moment "If you gained a few pounds, and went bald you'd look just like him."

Eve felt a wave of embarrassment go through her. She shouldn't have jump the gun, as they say. And maybe she should have went at it better. Like being more blunt rather then trying to be comforting. Kids Eve can comfort. Not full grown necromancers. This example here seemed to prove it.

Eve still floated in the deep depths of resistance though. Jaime could just be in denial. Serious denial or just didn't recognize the signs. Either way she didn't know if Jaime was alright or not.

Jaime let her hands fall to her lap and smiled. The smile held comfort, reassurances and amusement. Eve looked her in the eye and knew Jaime was still Jaime. That she hasn't lost any piece of her brain, or forgot herself. Jaime was fine.

Eve let out a breathe that she didn't realize she was holding. Then she gave an undignified sniff and brushed off some lint from her shirt. "Glad I was wrong. Would would I do if my only contact for the human world got on wonky on me."

Jaime gave her a look that told her she wasn't fooling anyone. Jaime reached out into the pile of books and grabbed one, closing it. The cover was a deep red and had black scrawl on it in thick letters. "Good to know I'm still of use. Sorry for going all freaky earlier. I just really needed to find something I read a while ago about necromancy. It may help that girl Chloe."

Eve nodded at pointed a finger at the book in Jaime's hand. "I'm guessing you found it?"

"Yep, and thank God for that. The sooner I read up on this the better."

Eve eyed the book, wondering what was so important. "Good thing you found it I guess."

Silence bared down on the two until Jaime snapped her fingers. "Oh! I almost forgot, you said you got the address?"

Eve nodded again and said. "Grab a pen and piece of paper while I still remember it."

Jaime search around for both but could only find the pen. With a shrugged she uncapped it and placed the lid between her teeth, pen hovering over her hand. "Go on." She urged.

Eve recited what she memorized and Jaime scribbled what she said on her hand. When she was done she looked around the room. "Is there anything else I can do?"

"No, I think we have it covered from here. If I need anything I'll call you. You won't be busy, will you?"

"No, I'm off. And I think I'm going to go check in on Savannah, but I'll be back in ten minutes, and then you'll tell me the whole story."

Jaime bent to start picking the mess off the floor, gathering everything in a pile. "I will. And Eve?" Jaime gave her a hesitant smile. "Thanks for being worried."

Eve waved off her words and pointed to a bunch of dusty books sticking out from under the bed. "Don't forget those too. And where did you get all these?"

Jaime heaved about ten books unto the desk. "An old friend of my Nan's said she had no use for them anymore, and didn't want them wasting away in her basement. All of them are on necromancy. They've help a lot since I got them." She wiped some sweat off her forehead and looked down at her clothes with distaste. "I should really get changed and ready. The council is meeting at seven-forty." She glanced at the clock on the wall. "In a half an hour."

"Good luck with everything then." Eve said.

"Thanks. We'll need it."

* * *

_Yes I know. One of the crappiest chapters yet. If it helps I can promise that there will be another chapter up in a week or so. I'm heading to my cottage in Quebec and there is no Internet , TV, Cell phone service. Just me and the laptop on the beach watching the sunset with family surrounding me. And can you tell me how the spelling was? I read it over and everything looked fine, but I tried a new tactic this this time and I'm wondering if it worked. Review please._


	6. Chapter 6

_ Hey guys, it's been a while, huh? Sorry about that, I've been dreading posting this chapter. It's not the best, but it will have to do. Anyway, I've been thinking, and I realized that I'm screwing a lot of people up with the whole Simon and Tori thing, and I've come to a finale decision on whats up with them. In this fanfiction they will be siblings but they don't know that they are. Just like how Kelley Armstrong left them. But they tried dating – a sad, and awkward coffee date- and realized that they could never like each other. Sorry for bouncing back and forth and making everything confusing, so I'm attempting to write a head so it doesn't happen again. Again, sorry_

_ Disclaimer: Don't own._

_ And I still need a beta if anyone wants to have the challenge of correcting my spelling. (: _

"So now what do we no?" Adam asked.

No one said anything for a moment, because that was the question, really. What would they do next?

They now knew where the young adults were staying, and formed a couple of plans depending on what course they decided to take. The first was to kidnap the kids and make them spill everything they knew, by whatever means necessary. They didn't want to resort to torture, but would do it if they had to.

The second option was to corner them and convince them to let the council help. No torture, or anything else like that. Just working together to overcome an obstacle like mature adults.

The council was aiming towards the second option, because killing a bunch of kids would not help them sleep at night. They would if forced, but they didn't want to. Some of the council could do it without blinking. Most couldn't.

Elena rubbed her face with her hands. "I don't know. I guess we find them. Talk to them."

Everyone was sitting at some breakfast restaurant near their hotel. They were at a very large table, everyone scattered around it, mulling over the problem.

"And if they don't want to talk? Then what?" Cassandra asked, already bored with the topic. "I find this rather pointless. We're relying on children here, who may or may not being lying. This is just like what happened with Elena a few years ago, who's to say that they didn't hear of this and decided to do a prank?"

Paige shook her head. "First of all a few years was more then a decade ago, so I doubt that they know what really happened when they were only twelve or thirteen. And secondly, I looked up some of the things they said. There was an Edison Group, and I got a few sources that back that up. People that heard about them, worked for them, stuff like that. These kids aren't lying."

Cassandra scoffed. "You don't know for sure that they were experimenting on kids. That could easily be a lie." She flicked a bit of crumbs off the wooden table in front of her, eyeing the place with distaste.

Jaime knew she Cassandra hated any restaurant that charges a meal under twenty dollars but she couldn't work up enough energy care.

Paige's lips tightened. "Are you suggesting we turn our backs on this?"

Cassandra tilted her head back and looked at Paige down her nose. "No. I'm saying that we should think this through logically before putting on our superhero capes to safe the day. Unlike you, some would not like to risk their life at every bump in the road."

Paige folded her hand on the table and leaned closer to Cassandra who sat across from her and spoke in a carefully controlled voice. "Are you saying that kids being killed is merely 'a bump in the road'?"

"To an extent, yes."

Before Paige could speak, Jaime beat her to it. "They're not lying."

Eyes flashed to her face, curious, doubtful. Jaime blushed and cleared her throat wishing she brought the topic up in smoother way. When she didn't add anymore to her statement eyes moved on. People started talking in small groups, assuming the ditzy air head was rambling.

Jeremy was watching her while Clay and Elena talk to each other on either side of him. Jaime tucked her head and fiddled with a button on her white blouse, eyes down cast.

Jeremy cleared his throat, drawing everyone's attention . "Jaime, why do you think these children are not lying?" His face held a polite interest and nothing more, but as Jaime looked into them she knew better.

A tiny smile tweaked at her lips. "I don't think they're not lying I know that they're not." She let her gaze drift over every face in the room, meeting their eyes before moving on to the next person. "Chloe-the blonde one- was saying how she could raised the dead, how she didn't even have to try. Raising the dead as a necromancer is one of the hardest things to do, and seeing as how she said she did it with out trying, shows that she is no ordinary necromancer."

Cassandra still wasn't ready to except that though. "Once again, lies are very easy to tell."

Jaime reached over her legs to grab her purse that was sitting by her feet and pulled out the old red book, with black letter scrawled on it. The one she grabbed this morning.

She placed it gently on the table then moved a bunch of white coffee mugs and food away from the book. The book had about a foot of room from everything on the table.

Jaime glanced up apologetic. "Sorry. I would really hate myself if I let anything get on this. There were only two or three copies ever made."

Jaime opened the book and flipped through a few pages, the dry sound of crinkled paper filling the silence as she turned each page. "Ah, here it is."

Jaime raised her voice so she could clearly be heard over the extra noise of the restaurant, but not so loud that people would look over. "'_A trinket was commonly used in the mid 1800's as a fashion piece that necromancers wore to recognize each other. Though it was also used as a device to show how powerful a necromancer is. The colour of a trinket would change depending on the level of power __the owner has. The trinket is a multipurpose stone that can also cancel a great deal of power from a necromancer, storing the power in the trinket, making the colours change as the owners powers grow, and as the trinket weakens from holding the power.'"_

Jaime stopped and looked around. Everyone looked confused, some annoyed, and some bored. Jaime crossed her legs and closed her book, but kept a finger in between the pages so she wouldn't lose her spot. Then she waited for the questions to come rolling in.

Typically, Cassandra was the first to open her mouth. "Now Jaime I know you want to show everyone how you can read but-"

Jaime cut her off and wagged a finger at her. "Cassandra, your spitefulness is showing. It's very unflattering. I always categorized you as a too proud to lower yourself to it. Airagent? Yes. Spiteful? No. Hmm, learn something new everyday." Jaime gave her a surgery sweet smile.

Cassandra took a deep breath and sighed through her nose. "Can we move on from this game Jaime? I tire of it already."

Jaime leaned back in her chair, relaxed. "I'm not playing a game, but I'll do as you wish and let you go on."

"Thank you. And as interesting as that necromancy lesson was I don't see how that connects to our current situation."

A few grumbles came from the group, agreeing with her. Jaime only smiled. "See, now that's where your wrong. As old as you are Cassandra it doesn't mean shit if you don't use those years of experience to help you today."

Cassandra waved a hand, impatience flickering behind her eyes for a moment before she blinked it away. "Yes, yes, now get to your point."

Jaime held the book to her chest. "This book has almost all there is to know about necromancy, and it says that once a trinket is black, it will break, giving all the stored power back to it's owner. This only happens when a necromancer is so powerful that the trinket can't hold it's power anymore. This has only been known to happen two times since the 1600's when the trinket was trinkets lower power colour starts at red then blue then changes to purple to orange to green and many other colours. The colour before it turns black is brown. "

Cassandra raised an eyebrow. "And?" She urged.

Jaime put her book down, losing her page, and placed her elbows on the table on the table and threaded her hands together, placing her chin on them. "Chloe had a trinket on. And it's brown."

Cassandra blinked once. Then twice, then a third time. She leaned back in her chair and let her fingers trace the dents on the arms of her chair, thinking.

On the other side of the table Adam leaned down to Savannah ear and whispered, "Why do I get the sense that Jaime just won?"

"Because I think she just did." Savannah whispered back. "Hell, the vamp still treats me like a child at twenty-four. But that was like watching a old western show where a new cowboy comes to town, wanting to live there. So the old cowboy and the new cowboy face off, and blood flies."

Adam gave her a sideways glance. "I think the plot is usually a little different then that. And I can't picture Cassandra in spurs or Jaime on a horse."

"Good point."

Jaime watched Cassandra. "Do you see what I mean? In four-hundred years there has been a record of two people that has been strong enough to turn the trinket black. In a few years, as Chloe's power grows, the trinket around her neck will break, and then there will be three people in the world that, that has ever happened to." Jaime took a deep breath and continued. "Her powers were fooled around with and the scientist screwed up, making her too powerful."

Cassandra nodded, face serious. "I see what you mean. But how can you be sure?"

Jaime nodded too. "I just am."

Cassandra took a sip of her cool coffee and she brought the cup away from her mouth and looked down in the mug, swishing the brown liquid around, struggling with the urge to ignore the current delema and remain disinterested. "Well since they're not lying I see no reason why we should turn our backs." She waved a hand at everyone. "Do as you wish."

"So glad you let us Cassandra." Savannah said. "Because you know, free will is only a thing of the past."

Cassandra merely ignored her, and reached for a newspaper on the table. She unfolded it and prompt it open in front of her face so she wouldn't see Savannah- and Savannah couldn't see her.

"Oh, that was real mature." Said Savannah, a sarcastic lit in her voice.

Elena tapped her finger on the table with a nervous patter and spoke. "So it's decided. We work with them, and help them."

"We'll have to approach them in either a very public place or a private one." Clay said, not liking the idea that he'd have to rely on strangers. "They'll probably try to run. Or fight. Depends on how stupid they are."

Elena swatted his arm. "Your going to want to put a lid on the insults now. That wouldn't really help the current situation. People tend to be more willing to help when you keep your mouth shut."

Clay only rolled his eyes, knowing that was true.

"So we surprise them or corner them?" Adam asked, finally taking some interest in discussion. "And if you need back up, I'm coming, there's no way I'm missing this."

"You don't even know what they look like" Savannah said. "We happened to miss the meeting when they came. What if you take the wrong person?"

"Well it's not hard to find someone blonde."

Savannah kicked him under the table. "Of course you'd go for the girl, not take out the main threat."

"If the main threat is a witch, we have nothing to worry about do we?" Adam teased, but he lost his grin when he saw the dangerous look she was giving him.

"Corner them." Said Elena, answering her earlier question. "But we'd have to get them in a private area, no people to run to if this go bad." She looked to Jaime. "Did Eve say anything about the area they were in?"

Savannah tensed at the mention of her mother, but willed herself to relax. Now was not the time for questions.

Jaime nodded. "A little bit on the walk over here. She said that they were at a cabin on the water. Behind them was bush. She didn't say how far back it went, only that the place was pretty remote."

"Perfect. We can come in from the water front, walking the sides of the shore until we get there, or we-" Elena pointed to herself and Clay. "- can come in from behind the house through the forest. If it will take too long to jog as humans we'll run as wolves. And Paige? Maybe you can meet us and hold off the spell-casters."

"That would probably be good. Jaime? How many people did you say Eve saw at the house?" Paige asked, while jotting down everything in a note book, pen scraping against paper in hard strokes as her hand flew across the page.

"About five. Chloe is a necromancer, Simon is a sorcerer and Eve said a man showed up that looked liked this father. So that's two sorcerers and Eve believes that Tori is a witch, I don't know why, but I'll take her word for it. The last guy? She doesn't know what he is. Probably a half demon or necromancer."

Elena continued her finger tapping on the table until Clay placed his hand over hers, stopping the annoying sound. She shot him a sour look. "If he's a necromancer it would be easier. Not that hard to take down a necromancer." She slanted a look at Jaime. "Sorry."

She chuckled good naturally and held up her hands. "Don't worry about it. Trust me I know the limitations to my powers."

Elena gave her a wry smile and continued planning with the rest of the group, hammering out all of the necessary details.

In about five hours they'd in Quebec.

"So it's settled." Said Tori, while stretching her legs under the table.

Simon nodded, pencil running over the page as he sketched something, distracted. "Yep. We stay here to hold down the fort and Dad goes with you to find those documents. And I'm stuck here with the couple."

Since Tori lived with her mother most of her life she was more likely to know where her mother hid the documents or what type of place they might be, then anyone else. If they weren't in the obvious places, then Tori and Kit could at least snoop through her old house on the off chance that they'd find something.

"This will take a day or two. Knowing Diane she had other residence where she'd keep them. My contact said she had a place just past the boarder" Said Kit, running a hand through his silvering hair. He knew this wasn't going to be easy on Tori, getting a look at her old life, having to remember what could have been.

"I'm hoping my Dad didn't through away all her stuff, so it might be in a extra room, the basement, attic, or maybe even in a storage unit." Tori said, bouncing her leg on the hard wood floor.

Everyone was scattered around the living room and kitchen. The two rooms were joined, opening up together. The living room had a L-shaped couch that pointed to an out dated TV. The kitchen had a dinning table pushed to the side that looked hand made. An island sat in the middle of the kitchen, also wood.

Tori was sitting at the table with Simon across from her, drawing. Kit was beside her and Chloe was sitting on the kitchen counter, and Derek was sprawled on the couch.

"If we're lucky that's where it will be. But I have to say that I'm a little doubtful it would that simple." Kit said.

"It's worth a try." Said Chloe.

"It is." Said Kit. "And we'll be leaving soon. I sorry about making you guys fly everywhere. But this place will be our home base for a while, so we'll always meet here."

Simon looked up from his page. "Where did you find this place? I never really pictured you as the out doors guy."

Kit smiled a little. "Your Grandfather bought it years ago and stayed here when he needed time away from the city. I haven't been here since you were born, so I thought it would be a good place with being in the middle of nowhere and all."

Simon couldn't believe it. "Grandad? Your father?" Simon asked in disbelief. "He came out here? In the middle of nowhere, to connect with nature?" Kit nodded. "Uh-huh, I'd like to see that old bat take a step away from technology. Could he live without cellphone service?"

Kit gave his son a warning look, telling him to hold the cheek. "There is cellphone service, if you look hard enough, and yes, your Grandfather came out here every summer to relax, until his health started acting up."

Simon let of a little chuckle. "I'm surprised he didn't get eaten by a bear. What a shame."

Before Kit could say anything Derek tossed a little pillow at the back of Simon's head, hitting it with a muted impact.

"Ow!" Said Simon, hand going to the back of his head, rubbing the spot. He turned to Derek, his face bewildered. "What was that for?"

Derek didn't say anything, only shared a look with his Dad. Derek sighed and grumbled out a, "Sorry, Simon."

"S'okay." Simon muttered.

Chloe raised her eyebrow at Derek catching his eye and holding it. Kit smiled fondly and spoke. "Simon and my Father don't always see eye to eye." Simon snorted. "They have very different out looks on life."

"Yeah, something like that." Simon said. "Or the old man just hates kids."

Kit reached over and ruffled his hair getting an undignified "Dad!" Kit carried on. "He doesn't hate kids. And your not a kid anymore. Besides, he loves you and Derek. He just gets along with Derek a bit better."

Simon scoffed. "He loves Derek alright. He's so annoyingly cheerful when Derek comes around."

"_Really?_" Tori asked, swinging around to look at Derek with a shock that was almost insulting.

"Yes,_ really_." Derek said, looking at her like she was slow.

She put her hands up in surrender at his snappish tone. "Sorry, don't bite my head off. I'm just surprised. Not a lot of people actually seek you out for company. Except Chloe, and that's because she's different." Tori spun her pointer finger in little circles beside her temple. Chloe scowled. "And Simon and Kit don't count. They're stuck with you. And ignore all the girls cat-calling you, all they see is a pretty muscles, not your attitude .But a Grandparent? They can easily tell you to screw off."

Simon shook his head. "Grandad doesn't do that. He makes snide comments and little hints, but doesn't out right say get lost. That's not his style. And that's what drives me crazy about him. Don't like me? Tell me. Don't be . . ." Simon looked at Derek. "What's a good word?"

"Fake?" Derek suggested.

Simon snapped his fingers. "Yes, fake. Perfect word for Grandad."

"Okay, enough." Kit said, with a slight smile on his face. "That's my Father your talking about. And what if one day you have kids and they hate me?"

Simon pulled a face. "Then . . . I'll ask Derek what to do."

Derek sighed, like he knew that for the rest of his life he'd be Simon personal library. Kit laughed and nodded his head at Tori. "We should get going,we have a long drive, then we fly to New York tomorrow or the day after. We'll see how long this takes."

"And what are we going to do here again?" Chloe asked, while swinging her legs impatiently, not wanting to be sitting around.

Derek titled his head back and sighed through his nose. "Like I said before, Dad wants us to call around his contact list, maybe pull in a few favours, and figure out anything we can on the Edison Group, maybe find someone that's willing to be bribed in the operation. And work on homework." Though they were in the middle of a life or death situation, Kit demanded that they still finish all they're assignments and homework.

Derek was studying to get his Ph.D in science or something something branching off that, while Chloe was still following her dreams to become a director/screenwriter. She actually had an internship coming up this summer. Simon was perusing his love of art and was getting freakishly good at it. Tori was a business major, and doing some designing on the side as a hobby.

"Okay, that seems easy enough." Chloe said while jumping down from the counter. She walked over to Kit and leaned up on her tipi toes, and at the same time pulled on his shoulder to come lower. When he did, she planted a daughterly kiss on his cheek and said. "Good luck, and be careful."

He nodded and smiled affectionately down at her. He ruffled her hair and leaned down to get a man hug from Simon who was still sitting down. He murmured in his sons ear. "Be good, and listen to Derek and Chloe." Kit made one last stop at Derek and then he was ready to go.

"Tori? You ready?"

Tori mock sighed. "I guess its my turn to go around and hug everybody right?" With a little nod Chloe bounced over and gave her a tight hug, that was impressively strong for someone her size. Then Chloe pulled down her face so they were eye level. "Don't do anything stupid." Tori rolled her eyes and assured her that she would be safe. After a pat on the back Chloe went to go stand beside Derek.

On the way to the door she looped around the other side of the table and gave Simon a one arm hug that went around his neck, in a position that looked almost like a choke hold. She purposely skipped Derek.

At the door she reached down and heaved one of her bags on her shoulder. She really only needed one, that carried passports, money, first aid kit and a few sets of clothes.

Before she left she looked up. Derek and Chloe were standing in front of her with that cheerful couple vibe that she loved and hated. Simon standing a little of to the side, leaning on the back of the couch, fingers fiddling with a pencil.

And at the most inappropriate time ever she felt the prickle behind her nose and the ache at the back of her throat that told she wanted to cry. _Cry _of all things. Then she wanted to slap herself for having such an urge.

She sniffled a bit and thought, _What the hell? You only live once._

In a move so quick in was almost a blur Tori moved so she was in front of Derek and wrapped her arms around his stomach. The whole thing happened in maybe two seconds, but it was two seconds that left the group stunned.

Already halfway out the door, Tori adjusted the strap on her shoulder and looked over it. "What?" She said defensively. "A girl can't give her friend a hug?"

"No, not when your that girl and Derek is that friend." Simon said with a smile kicking up one side of his lips.

Tori snorted but didn't comment and shouldered past Kit with a quiet, "I'll meet you in the car."

Tori walked quickly down the stairs and wiped a few traitorous tears off her cheek. The she opened the car door and slammed it shut behind her, turned the car on and cranked up the radio.

A moment later Kit opened the passenger door and slid in. Tori turned the steering wheel towards the drive way and edged out. Painfully aware that she was driving away from part of the only true family she ever had.

Derek watched with suspicion as Tori and his Dad drove away, still waiting for the joke or prank or maybe even some type of spell that would come flying at him when he was off his guard. So when none of that happened, he looked to Chloe for help. "What was that about?"

Chloe smiled up at him. "I don't know. But something tells me she's going to have a hard time going home."

Derek exhaled heavily, not understanding women. But he had more important matters at hand.

Chloe let out a laugh as she heard Derek's stomach growl. "Come on lets get you some food."

She heard a cluttered bang and looked to see Simon searching through the fridge. He peeked out from behind the door. "Sorry, we have absolutely no food."

Derek looked in pain. "None?"

"None. Unless you want the mouldy cheese from and old mouse trap." Simon held up the mouse trap with a grimace. Green stuff clung to it and seemed stuck on.

Derek wrinkled his noise. "Um, Simon, that's not cheese."

Simon frowned his eyebrows before what Derek implied sunk in. "Ugh!" He threw the disgusting thing back into its layer, then shuddered. He wiped his hands off on his jeans and his lip curled with disgusted

Chloe made a face and eyed the car through the window. "Want to get some food? They must have a store somewhere close by. If not, I guess we could try to find a variety store and live on chips and chocolate bars. What do you think ?"

Derek was already out the door, with Simon at his heels.

"Okay I guess we're going." Chloe said grabbing her keys off the island and lifting her purse to her shoulder, following them.

_ Sorry about the spelling and stuff. And I'm very serious about the whole beta thing. I need one. Badly._

_ And the next chapter is going to be up the 28. To be honest I can write a chapter quickly, but it takes a long time for me to make sure it's slightly readable. _


	7. Chapter 7

_For once I updated on time!__ *happy dance__*** **__Anyway, I bet you just wanna read the chapter so I'll let you go to it, after a quick warning. This isn't the best chapter ever, and I swear that's not modesty talking. This chapter had lots of mindless talking in it until the action occurred. But it's going to pick up from here on. I swear. And I must apologize for the spelling, I didn't go into great detail on fixing everything up. Thanks again for reading and reviewing! _I'll update again on the 28.

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. _

"Pizza or Pizza pockets?" Simon asked, holding both items up for inspection.

They were at a grocery store that was forty-five minutes from the cabin. There was a variety store closer to the cabin, but that sold the bare minimum and Derek wasn't going to last on a few chocolate bars. So Chloe asked for directions to the nearest grocery store. And here they were, grocery cart getting filled with everything. Some people would stop and gawk at their cart in disbelief.

"What does it matter?" Derek asked while reading the side of a yogurt container. "There both the same. One is just smaller then the other and covered in crust."

Simon turned to Chloe. "So which one?"

Chloe smiled. "Check the fat on each and get the one that has less." Chloe stood out of her hunch over the cart and rolled her shoulders, working a kink out. "Don't forget to times the number of fat by the number of pizza pockets in a box. And don't make that face, you can do math."

Simon looked back at the pizza pockets, lips mouthing numbers. Then he dumped both in and grinned at Chloe. "With Derek he'll just eat both anyway. That reminds me, since we're on the water, I thought I'd like to fishing, do you think this store will have fishing rods?"

Chloe shrugged and went down the veggie section, knowing that they needed a few healthy things for Simon. Behind her Derek's and Simon's voice faded slightly as she walked on. "How does pizza pockets remind you of fishing?" She said without turning.

"Uh, both are kinda food?"

Chloe shook her head and searched for something green and healthy.

"Broccoli, broccoli, where are you?" Chloe muttered under her breath when she was away from them. She pushed the heavy cart down the aisle, leaning most of her weight on it. She spotted the green thing in question and made a beeline towards it.

Her cart hit something with a clash and the cart bounced back and hit her in the ribs, knocking her over onto her butt. She stayed there for a moment staring at the bright lights on the ceiling, before she sat up. Chloe put her hand to her head looking around, dazed and confused. She saw that her cart was now beside her after almost running her over, and that a man sat in a similar stance as her, his cart in front of him.

Chloe's cheeks went red when she saw a couple people watching. She scrambled up off the floor, hands slipping as she tried to get a grip on the slick tile. When she was upright, she offered a hand to the poor guy she knocked over. He took it while fingering a spot on the back of his head.

He grimaced out a smile. "Sorry about that. I guess I should watch where I'm going. You're not hurt, are you?" The man said, eyes trailing over her body and pausing a couple places. When Chloe shifted uncomfortably his eyes snapped back to hers.

She gave a reassuring smile. "No, I'm fine. I was just a little startled. I hope I didn't hurt your head to badly."

"Just a bump on the head. No big deal." He waved off her worries.

"Well, that's good. Again, sorry." Chloe said, reaching beside him to get the broccoli that caused this whole thing. He didn't move out of her way, so her hand brushed his shirt.

"Really it's no big deal." The man said. "I'm sorry for causing trouble. So, are you from the area? Or just visiting?"

Chloe smiled tightly, not really in the mood for small talk. "Visiting, for a while at least. I'm staying in a place about forty-five minutes away. This is the closest to food we could get."

"Oh? You must really be in the bush. What town are you staying in.?" He asked.

Chloe flipped her hair over one shoulder and started pushing the cart in the direction where Simon and Derek came. "I'm not sure. I fell asleep on the way here."

He gave her an odd look. "You don't know where you are?"

Chloe paused and seemed to consider something. "I know I'm in Canada, and Kit told me we're in Quebec. So, I guess I'm somewhere in the Quebec."

He nodded slowly like he understood. "Rough night?"

Chloe thought about that for a minute. Confronting the supernatural council and being threatened, her friend getting into a bar fight with a vampire, said vampire never shutting up after being kidnapped, and then driving for hours in the night. Chloe looked up at the man. "You have no idea."

He smirked. "Ah, I thought so."

Chloe gave him a polite smile and started walking away when she stopped and turned on her heel. "I was just wondering if you knew where the nearest fishing store is?"

Another smile. "The closest one is on the other side of town. But down the road there's a Canadian Tire that sells all the basics stuff."

"Thanks." Chloe smiled the first genuine smile she gave while talking to this guy, relieved they didn't have to go out of their way to get the things Simon needs. "And, uh, since I don't know anything about fishing, and I'd like to save myself the embarrassment of walking around clueless in the store, can you tell me what the 'basics' are?"

The man's smiled his brightest smile yet. "You and this Kit girl, want to try fishing?"

Chloe paused, carrots still in her hand from where she was taking them down from a shelf. She turned slowly, lowering her hand, with her fingers still wrapped around the cool plastic. "Girls?"

The guy looked confused. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Um. . . you said that Kit told you, that you were in Quebec. I guess, I just assumed that Kit was a girl, because most guys that know the area, know how to fish, and since you said you don't know how to fish . . ." He trailed off, obviously feeling like he said something wrong, but not sure what.

Chloe was still lost in her mind, realizing that this guy was coming on to her, and was doing a terrible job. But in the deep dark corner of her brain she had a mental picture of Kit in pig-tails and a pink puffy dress. That was the first thing that popped in her head when this man said he thought Kit was a girl. The image was disturbing to say the least.

Chloe rubbed her temple with one hand, pushing the picture away from her mind.

The guy was watching her wearily, waiting for her to do something. Chloe dragged her eyes away from the floor and met the guys gaze, clearing her throat. "Um . . . sorry, zoned out I guess. And, no, Kit is a man. He's my boyfriends Dad actually."

The little smile that the man still had on his face dropped, like the puppet strings that were holding the smile in place broke, leaving his face emotionless.

"Your, boyfriend?" He said, not looking overjoyed.

Chloe looked over his shoulder and smiled. "And here he comes now." Chloe said nodding her head towards Derek as he rounded the corner, plucking something off a high shelf, turning it over in his hands as he read the back.

The man turned. And when he did, Chloe could see that he tensed and stood very still. Derek chose this time to look up. He gave a brief look at the man before meeting Chloe's eyes.

He didn't have to even open his mouth for Chloe to understand what he was asking. _This guy bothering you?_

Chloe wiggled one hand in a sorta gesture. The man wasn't bothering her, really. He was just being helpful, but Chloe wasn't in the mood for that.

Derek's eyes swung back to the guy's and gave him a good level stare, holding it until the other man looked away a couple seconds later.

He shifted from foot to foot and cleared his throat, staring at something on the ground. "Well, I guess I should be going. Wouldn't want to keep you to long. Have a nice time on your trip, Chloe." The words were a little rushed, like he couldn't wait to get out of there.

He pivoted on his heel and made for the cart. He pushed his cart in the opposite direction of the couple and walked quickly, wheels on the cart squeaking as he went.

Chloe frowned and lifted a hand to wave him down, calling as she said,. "What about the fishing stuff?"

The guy was out of site before Chloe even finished her sentence.

Chloe turned on her heel and swung her scowl up at Derek, not even noticing the fact that the man knew her name when it didn't come up in conversation. "Now how are we going to get fishing supply for Simon?."

Derek dumped waffles into the cart and shrugged. "The guy looked like he was bothering you, and you weren't exactly encouraging him. And besides, Simon, doesn't really need to fish, he doesn't even know how. I won't be the one to lose an eye because of him."

"He'll be disappointed."

"He'll live."

Chloe was about to open her mouth to argue when Simon appeared, walking down the aisle holding two long things in his hand.

His smile was in full force as he held the items up to show off. Mini fishing rods. "Guess what I found? They don't have anything bigger, and I'm pretty sure these ones are for kids, but they'll work."

Chloe eyed the things doubtfully. They were about half the size of what normal fishing rods would be, and were about the length of Simon's arm. They looked plastic, and Chloe could tell they weren't going to last long. Two uses, tops.

But Simon was beaming, holding the rods like they were trophies. Chloe didn't have the heart to tell him they were probably crap.

She looked to Derek to see what he thought, only to find him walking away while shaking his head. Simon stared after him, brows frowned, lips slightly pursed. "Guess he doesn't want to go fishing."

"I guess so."

It was along time before they were back at the cabin. Simon insisted that they stop at a convenient store, to get worms, saying that though he was a guy, he was not digging for them. Chloe then said that guys do dig up worms if they really want the 'real fishing experience' to do it the right way. Simon had an inner battle but in the end decided that he was right and stuck to his argument. They bickered while people in the store watch for free entertainment.

The whole time Derek was off to the side leaning against a wall, while reading a magazine he grabbed from the counter. He was trying to ignore the two giggling teenage girls watching him from behind a stack of chips.

That whole ordeal went on for at least half an hour.

When they got back and everything was unloaded they sat around for a bit, each person doing their own thing. Derek was finishing up a writing assignment that went into detail on a science theory. Chloe was studying for a test that was coming up. And Simon was trying to put the fishing line on the rod, but was failing miserably. The string was tied up around his hands like a ball of yarn. When he called for help from his two best friends in the world, they ignored him, not even glancing in his direction.

He brought his arms up near his face and bit a piece of the plastic string, trying to break out of the tangle.

"You know, I am going to get you back for this." Simon said around the string, his voice muffled from not opening it all the way. "The next time you change and lose your clothes, Derek, I'm locking the doors. Try explaining that to the neighbours."

Derek was sitting at the dinning table, pencil running over the page. "I'd like to see you try. It's really easy to break a door lock."

Simon bit harder, moving his head back a little, hoping that stretching the string out would make it thinner and break quicker. "Your right, Chloe's easier to pick on. Her powers don't work for her with this type of this."

Without looking up Chloe said, "Tori will help me, and whatever she does to you would be ten times worse compared to what I'd do."

Simon tried to shrug, not really caring.

Derek stood, chair scraping against the floor as he did, and stretched, arms raising over his head. Chloe watched with interest as his shirt rode up his stomach showing the impressive muscles there. She wouldn't do as anything silly, like look away. They've done a lot more then shown a peak of skin to each other. She just watched, enjoying the view. Simon, who witnessed her ogling, gave a disgusted snort and continued to nibble at the string around his hands.

Derek rolled his shoulders and winced when he heard a crack. "I think I should go for a run soon. Dad said there was a car trail behind the house that leads to a clearing deep in the woods. More private I guess for campfires."

"Can I come?" Asked Chloe.

A shrug. "Sure, doesn't matter to me."

"Can I come?"

Chloe and Derek looked to Simon, surprised. At they're looks he said a little defensively, "Hey, there's a first time for everything. And it's not like I'm going to be standing beside twirling my thumbs while you-," He waved his hand in the general direction of Derek "-do your thing. I want to look around, get an idea of the lay of the woods. You know, just kill some time. And plus I have a new sketch I want to do that involves the woods. I want to get a setting."

Chloe looked to Derek. He made a vague noise that Simon chose to take as, 'Sure'.

"Okay, but seriously guys this is getting to be a little much. I say that I've had all the poetic justice I can take today, so how 'bout you grab some scissors and get me out of here." He lifted his wrapped hands up higher. "And I'll let this go. No pay back."

Chloe was already in the kitchen, riffling through the cabinets, hands digging up unknown items. She paused when she came across some pliers. She waved them at Derek. "Will these work?"

"Sure."

Chloe went over to Simon and eyed the bundle of plastic. "I still don't know how you did this."

"I didn't exactly do it on purpose you know. It's not like I get my kicks doing this. Besides it could happen to anybody."

Derek let out a snort. Simon corrected himself. "Anybody who is not Derek anyway."

Chloe smiled and sunk the pliers into the plastic mess and blindly tried snipping things. "Just be thankful that Tori is not here. She would never let this go."

"She's seen me in worse situations. Even helped me get out of a few. For a price." Simon winced as he felt metal scrape his hands. "Easy there, Chloe, I still need my hands. That's how I make my living."

"Oops. Sorry." She said, as the plastic pieces started falling to the ground. "I'm almost finished, and . . . there, all done." Chloe set the pliers on the table and grinned. "I'm starting to wish I took a picture of that before. To bad, it would have been fun to show to your next girlfriend."

Simon ignored her, and rubbed his hands, nursing the indented lines. "Derek, whenever your ready to go, tell me."

He nodded. "I'm going to head out right now actually. So get ready for boredom, I may be a few hours."

Ten minutes later the three adults were in the car driving down an overgrown trail in the woods that was almost too narrow for the car. It was easy to tell that no one had driven out that way in years. The grass was brushing the bottom of the car and the bush was starting to take over the trail. The roads were rough to say the least.

After bumping his head on the roof for the fourth time, Derek let out a curse. Simon laughed. "Guess being tall has it's disadvantages, huh?"

Derek didn't say anything, only carefully steered the car away from a large stump in the road. Simon looked at Chloe in the front and laughed at how much room she had from the ceiling of the car to her head. He leaned forward and waved a had over her head. "Chloe has more then enough room, right Chloe?"

She just rolled her eyes.

Simon opened his mouth to say something but never did because a bump so big had his head hitting the ceiling. Derek who was smart enough to slouch down this time, laughed.

Chloe reached over and patted Simon on the head where he hit it. "That was karma playing it's part in life, my friend."

Simon made a few grumbling noises and whacked Derek upside the head to stop his laughing.

Derek's laugh went to a small chuckle as he made a left and the trial opened up into a clearing that was the size of a small field

The clearing was in a large circle shape that had the long grass stretching out until the tree line. The tree's leaves were dark and heavy looking, shadowing everything.

"It's perfect." Chloe said nodding her head, and yanking open the door. Derek followed, with Simon tumbling out behind him.

Simon cast a doubtful glance around the clearing. "And Derek just does his wolfie thing here? Out in the open?"

"No, usually we go in the forest and take cover there, so we can avoid any wondering hikers. But something tells me that we aren't going to see any people out here."

"Yeah, I think your right." Simon said.

Derek scratched at a itch on his arm and survived the area, sniffling for anything, head tilted back slightly to test the wind. He walked just in the edge of the tree line and started circling the area. Simon watched for a moment, but got bored when Derek kept walking, and reached into the back of the car to pull out a slightly worn sketch pad and a bitten pencil.

Simon sat himself on the ground, leaning against the wheel of the car, sketch pad in his lap and pencil posed over the page, waiting for something happen, so he could draw it.

Simon was planning on doing a drawing of Chloe and Derek for a birthday present for Chloe. Even though her birthday was still a few months away he wanted to get the right scene to draw. So he was trying everything he could do to find the right scene for the two of them.

So far he had them on a lazy Sunday, Chloe draped over Derek's chest like a blanket while they laid on the coach. Derek had massive bed head, hair sticking up all over the place.

But one of his favourites drawings so far was them on the park bench. They were both sitting on the same side with their backs to the viewer. Both of them had their arms leaned against the bench in similar poses. The sun was setting behind them, shading everything and creating a strange glow to place. It was earthy and mystical. But Simon wanted something better. Something that if you looked at the picture, you could see the Chloe and Derek that their families knew.

And so Simon was flipping through the sketches of them when Chloe was suddenly _there._ Standing right beside him having moved so silently that he jumped when she pointed at the drawing on the page, peering over his shoulder to look.

"Chloe! Jesus Christ, you gave me a heart attack." Simon said, hand over his beating heart. "Try not to sneak up on me like that. I swear, with you spending so much time with Derek, you picked up on his talent for stealthiness."

She ignored him and leaned down, trying to see his art work. "What's that your drawing?"

"Nothing."

"No," Chloe said, hunkering down next to him. "It's something. Come on let me see." She tried to snatch it, but Simon pulled away fast and stood, holding the sketch pad over his head. Chloe gave him a dirty look.

"Aw, come on shorty, don't be mad."

"Whatever."

Before the playful banter could begin, Derek jogged over and jerked his thumb over his shoulder, pointing to the trees. "I'm going to be about ten feet in woods. Chloe, I think you should stay with Simon, so if he gets bored, he doesn't wonder in and sees something he doesn't want to see."

Chloe nodded and got to her feet, brushing the dirt off the back of her pants. "Okay, come get us when your done."

Derek nodded and made his way to the woods.

Chloe tried hard not to listen to any of the noises that were coming where Derek was, but her ears seemed to pick up every sound in the silence. The whisper of clothes as they fell to the ground. The sound of leaves crinkling under his weight as he got to the ground. The quiet gasp of pain that seemed to echo in her mind.

About ten minutes later Chloe saw a flash of pure black through the tree's. She nudged Simon. "He's done."

Derek chose that moment to come out. Derek was good looking normally, but his wolf form was magnificent. It was almost unreal to see this two-hundred pound creature, practically gliding across the ground, with eyes that almost seemed to glow.

Derek padded his way over and laid down in front on Chloe, head on his paws, eyes on her.

Simon grinned. "You know, it kinda funny. I always said you were whipped. But now you look like a devoted puppy."

Derek rolled his eyes. Chloe reached out, running her hand from the top of his head to his nose slowly. Then she tapped it and smiled with gentle affection. Derek was practically purring. Simon's hand was soaring across the sketch pad as he started immortalized the moment.

Chloe couldn't help but marvel at how far Derek's changes have come, how far _he's_ come. Seven years ago his change would have taken at least a half an hour, but here he did it in less time then it took waiting in line at Walmart on boxing day. He learned a lot over the years.

Derek stood, his front legs going down as he stretched, hind legs going up. Then he shook his head, like he was truly a dog.

"So what's the plan? Do you want to take a run while we wait? Or do you want us to go with you." Simon asked, taking a look at the woods and wondering how he was going to go galloping through woods like some earth monkey, while his wolf brother ran ahead.

Derek grunted and trotted to the woods, and disappeared between all the leaves and branches. Simon settled himself against the car again, trying to find a more comfortable spot. "Well, I guess that answers the question then."

It couldn't have more then forty-five minutes later when Derek smelled something.

He was about one-hundred and fifty yards away from Simon and Chloe, close enough that he could hear them if something happened, but far enough he could have a little freedom.

He was in the middle of hunting a rabbit, hind legs up, eyes glued to his pray, slowly stalking forward, ready to pouch. That's when he caught a smell.

His nose went to the air in a shot, his ears swivelling around, trying to hear anything that would back up what he swore he smelt. But everything was quiet. Unusually silent really.

Derek carefully walked over some half fallen trees, heading to the direction where he caught the scent. That's when he heard a snap, probably a branch breaking.

His eyes scanned the woods, going over every little detail. The creak to his right that ran down a bunch of rocks. A mouse that was leaping around a patch of moss. The birds on a low branch that went soaring into the air.

And that's when Derek's eyes narrowed at the flash of gold fur that peeked between the branches. It was hard to miss as the sun was shinning brightly and reflecting off on anything remotely shinny. That's when Derek suspicions were confirmed. A werewolf was in the area.

Or maybe two, Derek mused as he saw a small silvery blonde shape part through some bushes, on the opposite side where he saw the gold shape.


	8. Chapter 8

_I am so sorry I didn't get the chapter up on time. I was lazy. And I'm also sorry to say you won't see another chapter from me until I'm done my exams. Sorry!_

_Anyway, this is not the best chapter, I had trouble writing the fighting scenes the second time when I accidentally deleted them, so it may be a little ruff. Oh and on my profile there's a link to wolves fighting. I was watching it when I wrote a little scene. And I am so sorry for spelling mistakes, I need a beta if anyone wants to help me out!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

Derek tensed as the golden wolf passed a bush, fur peeking out behind the leaves easily, _wanting_ Derek to see him.

The wolf went mockingly slow as he looped around the bush again. Derek didn't give into what the other wolf wanted. In the werewolf world there were two types of people. The smart people that listen to the wolf but followed logic. And then there were people that listen to the wolf and let it make the decisions.

Derek was thankfully one of the smart people and didn't give into what other werewolves might have. When a twenty-three year old werewolf is in wolf form and hunting in an area that right then in _his_, things tend to get a little tense when other werewolves come out to play. So instead of pouncing like a normal werewolf his age, Derek only gave them a warning. A back off sign if you will.

His fur went on end and he bared his teeth. The golden wolf took a step forward and the silver wolf jumped from her spot across from Derek and went at the golden wolf, snarling softly, so it seemed like she was chiding him. And it took Derek a second to realize that it was a she.

It made sense. She was smaller and smelt different, but Derek didn't really see how she had a power over an obviously bigger werewolf. And if Derek was right this was Clay and Elena. Elena being the small silvery wolf that was female. And Clay being the chainsaw loving golden wolf.

The golden wolf grumbled and let out a frustrated huff. The silver one snorted. Derek started backing away. When the silver wolf saw this she snarled, frustrated. Derek narrowed his eyes and growled back.

This seemed to be enough reason for the golden wolf to attack and he did. He charged, teeth grabbing a chuck of fur on Derek's side when he ducked out of the way. Derek snapped back when he came around again, just missing his neck.

The silver wolf jumped in, and went after Derek. Between the two of them, Derek was fighting off minor attacks. He could tell that they weren't giving it they're all. Why should they? It was two against one.

It was more like they were testing him, or antagonizing him, or something. Derek was too busy dodging nips and claws to really think it over, but his guard was up. All the while he was edging them away from the direction Chloe and Simon were in. He didn't care what they wanted. He only wanted them away from those he cared about.

And he would have gotten away this is plan to, if Simon didn't let out a curse so loud that the birds near him scattered for the sky, and his voice echoed through the still forest. The silver wolf cocked her head to the side and took a step forward, towards them. Curious.

That's when Derek really jumped into the fight. He bounded forward, teeth grabbing skin by the wolf's shoulder. He yanked backwards, but was hit by the side, by the golden wolf, losing his grip. Teeth were flashing, growls getting louder.

The golden wolf lunged for him again but missed, and a claw cut down the side of his Derek's stomach. Derek took advantage of the closeness and went for the neck. He missed but got Clay's left leg. He yanked backwards and used his weight to his advantage, tearing. Clay yelped.

He barely noticed it as he was pinned a second later. Elena was above him and growling fiercely. Derek snarled back with just as much feeling, if not more. He scrambled up, biting at anything and everything.

Then he finally he got the distance between them. They stood, readying for whatever move he would make. Standing still, Derek was starting to feel his wounds. A few bite marks on his back and one on his shoulder, but they were easy to ignore. The one that hurt was the cut down his side. It was deep and lengthy, with blood matting his fur.

He wanted to groan at what Chloe would say when she saw it. She would do the whole mother hen thing and then get pissed off at whoever did it, ranting and raving the whole time. With Chloe on his mind, Derek's gaze went to where she was. Elena's eyes followed.

That was when Derek made up his mind. He would rather die then involve Simon and Chloe in this, but if he did die, Elena and Clay would just bury his body and then go after them

So Derek took off. Confused at the turn of events, Clay and Elena lagged behind for a few moments, giving Derek a good lead. He threw his head back and howled quickly. Hoping that Chloe knew what it meant.

Chloe pushed herself to her elbows and looked to the woods. "Did you hear that?"

Simon cocked his head to the side. "Maybe. What am I listening for?"

"I don't know. I thought I heard something. It was kinda faint though." Chloe said, sliding off the hood of the car and making her way slowly to the treeline. "It almost sounded like howl."

"Does Derek do that often when he goes on runs?" Simon asked, confused why Chloe was so tense.

"No, it might draw attention."

"Well, we are in the middle of no where here, maybe he's letting loose?"

Chloe gave a doubtful nod, but turned her attention back to Simon. "Yeah, maybe. Anyway, what are you working on again?"

Simon wagged his finger at her. "For the last time, it's a surprise. You'll see it when I'm done. I promise."

"Then hurry up and finish." Chloe said, letting out a impatience huff. "You know I hate it when I'm out if the loop."

Simon gave a little smile. "I may never be done if you keep pestering me. Be patient."

Chloe crossed her arms over her chest, and made a show of tapping her foot. Simon rolled his eyes. "Remember when I first met you? You were so nice, and quiet."

"And meek and timid." Chloe pointed out.

Simon sighed and shook his head. "Ah, those were the days."

Chloe snorted and went to say something, when she abruptly closed her mouth and spun on her heel, body tense, as she face the forest. Simon scrambled to his feet, wondering why the hell she was acting so bipolar. He placed his hand on her shoulder and practically felt the muscles vibrating with unreleased energy. Then she brushed his hand off and settled for pacing, keeping her eyes towards the tree's.

"Chloe?" Simon asked. "Chloe, seriously, what's wrong?" When she didn't answer he felt a stab of panic race through him. "Okay, Chloe, no more mind games, what's going on?"

She just kept her pacing. Simon reached for her shoulders and gave her a little shake. Her eyes flashed to his, dazed and full of worry. "What's the matter?"

She rubbed her face over her hands and let out a shaky breath. "I-I-I-." She cut herself off and took another breath and started again. "I don't know-" Simon went to asked what she meant, but she ignored him. "Something is going on. I don't know what, but somethings happening. And if we go find him and try to help, we'll just get in the way and make it worse."

Simon frowned, stooping down, trying to make eyes contact while her's always seemed to run back to the forest. "Him? Do you mean Derek? Is he In trouble?"

Now her eyes went back to his, just so she could snap out an impatient, "Of course Derek! Who else?"

"Chloe calm down. You need to -,"

"Don't tell me to calm down, we need to -,"

"Relax. We need to relax and think with a clear head. Now, how do you know Derek's in trouble? Was it the howl you thought you heard or was it something more?" His voice barley covered his frustration and panic.

It wasn't his fault that he was being so short with Chloe. Not really. He didn't know how to deal with all of this. In life he always had a higher power giving him orders that would actually do the right thing. He just had to sit back and wait for his Dad, Derek and even Chloe to tell him what to do.

He cast a doubtful glance at her. The petite blonde was breathing heavily, eyes slightly glazed over like her mind was already somewhere else. A look down and he could see that her legs were shaking. It looked like Chloe wouldn't be getting them out of this problem this time.

He ran a hand over his hair, and gritted his teeth. That's when cracks came from the woods. Far away but defiantly eating the distance between whereever it was and where Simon and Chloe were. Another snap happened and a moment later a distressed yelp rang through the air.

Without a second thought, Chloe turned and flew out from under Simon's hands and was in the car and at the wheel in seconds. Simon raced after her and took shot gun, again not knowing what the _hell _was going on.

Chloe started the engine and said quickly, "Get to the back. I need you to open the door and shut it as soon as he gets in. The _second _he gets in, otherwise it will get really ugly."

Simon nodded and got in the back. Chloe put the car in reverse and waited, foot on the gas. Like before her eyes were trained on the trees, where Derek was suppose to come out of.

Chloe heard the back door opened and knew Simon did his job. "Okay, your going to want to stand off to the side do he doesn't hit you when he comes in. Make sure to stay out of his way when he first comes in, he'll be running on a high and a misplaced claw can be sharp. I'll tell you what to do from there, okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

Chloe could see the bushes shaking slightly, right across from Simon, and a second later Derek flew from them, running full speed to the car, paws digging into the ground and bringing up little pieces of dirt flying in the air. He made a graceful leap and then was in the car, door shut and safe.

Chloe allowed herself a moment of relief and turned her attention to two other shapes that she suspects started this mess.

The large golden wolf had his body just out of the comfort the woods offered. His fur was on end and his teeth were flashing. Though somehow, Chloe could tell he wasn't really mad. More frustrated. If he were mad, Chloe had no doubt that he would have done something more.

The small silver wolf was just poking her head out of a bush, watching them. Her head was tilted to the side like she learned something interesting and didn't know what to think of it. Chloe eye's met it's for a second, and then she let out a curse that had Simon raising his eyebrows. Still swearing, Chloe slammed on the reverse, and they shot backwards.

It was hard to get out. The way in was difficult, so driving in reverse and going as fast as you could was almost impossible. It didn't help that Chloe was the one driving.

If wasn't for the dangerous situation they were just in, Chloe would have been chuckling every time she glanced in her mirror. It was just so bizarre seeing a two-hundred and twenty pound black wolf bouncing around the car with his foster brother. Simon was the only one that hit his head this time around.

When Chloe got to the house she stomped on the breaks. Simon shot forward and hit the seat in front of him while Derek almost slid off the seat. Chloe turned around. "Should I grab anything before we hit the road? We have a few minutes before they catch up."

Derek growled. _Forget it. It's not worth it._

"But we have some of the documents in my suit case." Chloe said.

A sigh floated out of his mussel. There was documents that had files on some of the members of the Edison Group, it told them where they lived, who was their family, what they're involvement was in the group, and so much more. They only had a handful of people in these files, because it took time to get the information, but they still needed it.

Derek nodded and started to stand, but wobbled and made an awkward attempt to crawl over Simon to get to the door. Simon waved him off. "They're far enough away that she'll be out by the time they get here. But I'll go with her, just in case. You stay here."

Before Derek could so much as growl. Simon was out of the car with Chloe. Derek tried to bark, tried to tell them that only a werewolf could fight a werewolf. But they were already in the house.

Derek lunged for the door handle, teeth going around it. When he yanked, it just made a dull clicking sound. He tried again, growls getting louder, but like before it made that sound. Derek realized that they locked him in. Like a damn _dog._

A snarl ripped it's was up his throat and he glared at the door with all his might, like it would somehow break off with his willpower. When that didn't happen, Derek scanned the car, looking for anything useful.

Then he noticed the rear window was half open. He could make it if he squeezed- and lost a few pounds.

In the house Chloe went right to her suitcase in her room and dug through it. Once all her clothes were on the floor beside the suitcase, and she still couldn't find the document, she sat back on her heels.

"Simon?" Chloe called. "Do you know if Derek moved the documents? There not in my suitcase."

Only silence answered her.

"Simon? Simon?" Chloe yelled from her spot, waiting to hear a sign of Simon. A laugh or joke or something.

Chloe got to her feet. "Simon? Now is not the time to be playing around. Derek is already wound up enough as it is." Chloe peeked her head out of the doorway and trailed down the hall.

"Seriously, Simon. Derek's going to have my head if we leave him in the car any longer. We gotta get going. The sooner we have the documents the sooner we can go." Chloe paused now, getting worried. "Simon?"

She broke out into a jog, running to his room upstairs, feet thundering up the steps. When she threw open his door, she saw a shape move out of the corner of her eye. Her fist flew up and her body wheeled to face the intruder, knowing it wasn't Simon.

Before her fist connected, an arm slide around her stomach from behind her and yanked her off balance. As she stumbled, a hand went around her mouth, keeping her quiet.

She was at an obvious disadvantage. The person behind her was taller, stronger and wasn't about to let her go anytime soon. That didn't stop her from trying to bring one her legs back to kick him where the sun don't shine. Her attacker only jerk her to the side of him, where she could only kick the side of his thigh. Not the most painful place to hit someone, but she kept at it.

Her legs thrashed wildly, and she jerked her elbow to his stomach, and smiled when the air rushed out of his lungs. She brought her other hand up to his face, trying to go for the eyes like Derek taught her. When her nails caught skin, she dub in and dragged down. Her finger tips came back slightly bloody.

The body holding hers swore. "Goddamn it, for someone so small you really fight." His grip loosened, -probably to wipe the blood of his cheek- for a fraction of a second, and Chloe lunged forward, away from him. But something knocked her off her feet and she crashed to the floor, leg scraping against the floor, feeling something stinging her knee. She took a deep breath a gritted her teeth against the pain and lifted her head from the ground to see Simon in the corner. His hand was raised, preparing for a spell, mouth open. But only his eyes moved, trained on her, trapped in a spell.

Chloe had a pretty good idea who they were dealing with. So when she went to push herself up, she wasn't that surprised that she couldn't move.

A man stepped into her vision, face emotionless. "I'm sorry that it's come to this. But I'm sure that if the situation were reversed you would be doing what we are now. We'll only keep you long enough to confirm a few things and convince you that it would be in your best interest to let us join you in your . . . operation."

Chloe was barley listening. She was thinking of Liz. She cast a mental call, wondering if Liz would answer, or would get here in time.

Another man came into view. This one had brownish blondish wavy hair and a surfer body. He also had a four nail marks grooved into his cheeks. He ran his fingers over them gently. "You really pulled a number on me you know. That was a bit of a surprise. When I saw a 5'4 blue eyed blonde I assumed that you'd take one look at us and surrender."

"Adam," A female voice said off from out of Chloe's sight. "That's enough."

Adam rolled his eyes.

Lucas cleared his throat. "Paige, keep Simon there, would you? I'm going to let Chloe go and try to sort this out."

On that note Chloe brought her hands up under her and tried to push herself to her feet, finding that she could move. But when she went to stand, her knee quivered and almost gave out. Chloe settled on sitting on the floor, legs spread out in front of her, arms behind her, holding her weight. Taking a deep breath, Chloe really took in her surroundings.

Paige was standing near Simon, face scrunched up in concentration, a bead of sweat running down the side of her face. It was hard to hold someone in a binding spell for such a long time.

Lucas was watching Chloe, waiting for her to make a move, or try running no doubt. Adam was also watching her, but his gaze was on her legs. And as much as Chloe would like to think that a attractive man was checking her out in her shorter the normal shorts, she knew that there had to be something else.

And sure enough, she glanced down and her knee was a bloody mess. Several large splinters were jammed in her knee, probably from when she skidded across the floor. Adam looked a little pale when he meet her eyes. "Shit. Sorry. I never meant to hurt you. Christ, that's worse then hitting a girl." Chloe waved him off, but he ignore her. "The whole point of this thing was not to hurt you, kids."

Lucas leaned down to inspect her injury. "Adam help her stand. We should get this cleaned up before it gets infected." He looked at Chloe. "While I'm doing that we'll talk about the situation at hand."

Adam went behind Chloe and lifted her up under the armpits, much like how you would lift a small child. Once Chloe was balanced on one foot with her other one leg slightly bent, Adam started letting go. It was too bad that he didn't let go a second sooner. Maybe then all the trouble that the next incident brought would have been saved.

Derek came running from the hall and skidded around the door at full speed, paws gliding across the floor. He took everything in a split second. Simon frozen. A strange man holding Chloe. Chloe bleeding and hurt. His mind stalled on that last part.

He ran forward and leaped at the man touching Chloe. He turned at the last second, eyes widening when he saw a two-hundred and twenty pound wolf jumping for him. Derek's paws went to the man shoulders and they crashed to the ground. Derek's mouth was at the man's throat in a second, growling. But not biting. Never biting. But a _very _clear warning.

The man's eyes changed. The whites in them darkened to a red. He placed a hand near Derek's neck and the smell of burning fur hit Derek's nose. Then the pain hit Derek. It felt like someone placed a lit a lighter on his skin and kept it there.

"Oh, my God." Chloe whispered from somewhere behind him.

Derek yelped and back peddled. Adam reached forward, trying to touch something, using the only weapon he has. But Derek moved faster. Grabbing Adam by the shirt, Derek swung him into the nearest wall. His head hit with a dull thud and he slumped to the floor, eyes closed.

"Adam!" Screamed Paige, rushing to him. Lucas held out a hand, warning her not to go closer.

Derek moved in front of Chloe and Simon, nudging them backwards, closer to the door. His fur went on end as Lucas took a step toward them. Normally Derek could handle this calmly, but the wolf was taking over now, whispering suggestions that had Derek actually considering them.

But he didn't do any of them. He just kept pushing his pack backwards. Lucas took another stepped and Derek let out a growl. Lucas stopped.

"I know this is confusing, but I think that everyone should calm down. Sort this out." Lucas said.

Chloe was already out the door, with Simon following. Lucas wasn't stupid. He knew that they weren't going to get another chance to talk to all of them like this again.

"I suggest you listen to what we have to say. Because the next time we try to find you, we may use other measures to get you to listen." Lucas said, voice and face emotionless.

Derek snarled at the implied threat and lifted a paw to take a step forward. Lucas saw this. "We really mean no harm. Can't you have the same intentions for us?"

Chloe stepped out behind Simon and stayed beside Derek, fisting hand fulls of fur. "You mean no harm? Really? Because everything your doing, says differently."

"I think this is all just a misunderstanding." Lucas said, hands up in a smoothing gesture.

"A misunderstanding?" Chloe asked, her voice getting louder. "Was it a misunderstanding when two werewolves came and attacked Derek? Elena and Clay, I take it?"

Lucas said nothing but his eyes trailed over Derek taking in the cuts and blood. But Paige went pale when she looked at Derek closely.

Chloe let out a bitter laugh. "So the original plan was not to harm us. Because we're kids. But as soon as you find out one of us is a werewolf? Well, then, the plans just happen to change." Chloe watched Lucas waiting for a reaction that never came. Her eyes turned to Paige, and Paige was barley able to cover up the horror she felt.

Chloe went on. "It's not that he's a werewolf is it?" She mused. "It's because he not a Pack werewolf, right? Because all werewolves outside of the Pack are redneck man eaters."

Chloe knew she was going overboard with this, but she didn't care. She was _sick_ of everyone judging Derek for being a werewolf. Something that he had no control over what so ever. If people were going to judge him they could at least pick a reasonable topic.

Paige opened her mouth to object, Chloe held up a hand. "We would have listened before. We had no choice if you planned on holding us in a binding spell. We might have even worked together. But you lost your chance the second Elena and Clay touched Derek." Chloe edged backwards with Derek. "We assure the Edison Group will be taken down. We only gave you that warning as a heads up of what could happen if everything took a turn for the worse. Now, please never contact us again."

The three took off down the hall then. Simon and Chloe's feet loud and booming, Derek's a quiet clicking. They got to the front hall and just as Chloe swung the door open, Derek growled. Loudly and viciously, like he was about to tear into the next thing that moved.

But the door was already open, and in the entrance way stood a large golden haired wolf. It's cold blue eyes watched the three supernaturals with an intensity that had Chloe moving closer to Derek.

Elena stood beside the wolf, clothes caked in mud, twigs in her hair, and a streak of dirt across the side of her face.

She ran her eyes across the three, but her eyes stopped at Derek, who's eyes were locked with the golden wolf.

"I don't believe we had the pleasure of meeting. I'm Elena, the almost Pack Alpha." She smiled. "And I take it your, Derek?"


	9. Chapter 9

_Yes, I know I've been gone a long time, and I'm sorry for that. You can thank iHATEfangirls for reminding me that people do want to read this and that I needed a chapter out. I'm going to cross my fingers with the spelling and hope for the best but I apologize if I missed something. On the bright side I do have a beta, I was just unable to get in contact with her. Oh well, next time. _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_Enjoy!_

Tori slumped down, covering the side of her face with her hand.

Her and Kit have been on the road for a few hours now and Tori was going out of her mind. Though she had an uncle like relationship with him, that didn't mean that he was entertaining. For God sakes, the man was old enough to be her _father_. Of course he wasn't going to be entertaining. But it would have been nice for her to do something other to then stare out the window while Kit listens to his classical music, lifting his finger from the steering wheel and waving it around like a conductor.

Not to mention the rednecks that have been driving around them for the last ten minutes. They were these guys in a moving truck that kept alternating between driving beside them, and driving in front of them, making kissy faces and inappropriate gestures at Tori. Kit was oblivious, only muttering once in a while that the rednecks should be more careful, that there were other people on the road.

Tori felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She yanked it out of her jeans and glanced at the screen. Simon.

She read the text and swore so loudly and high pitched, that Kit swerved and nearly hit the rednecks beside them. They honked and made even ruder gestures.

"What happened?" Kit asked, looking a little flustered.

"Simon just text me." Tori said. "The council cornered them. They're at the house."

Kit tightened his hands on the wheel and took a turn off the highway. "All of them?"

Tori shrugged, fingers flying over the little keyboard on the cellphone. "He didn't say."

"Are they in trouble?" Kit pressed. "Is anyone hurt?"

Tori shrugged again. "He didn't say."

"What about the Pack? Did they come too? And if they did, is Derek okay?"

"Kit?" Tori said, sitting up straight and pinning him with a scowl. "If anyone was dead, Simon would have mentioned it. And I'll text him back, asking all the things you want to know. Calm down."

Kit tightened his grip on the steering wheel again, knuckles white. "I'm perfectly calm. I just want to make sure everyone is okay."

Tori suddenly gasped, a hand flying to her mouth. Kit's eyes widened, thinking the worse. "What? What's wrong? _Damn it_, Tori! What's the matter?"

Tori smacked her hand off the dash board loudly, her mood changing in a snap, horror to anger. "Dammit! I bring a little fashion into Chloe's life and she ruins the outfit with _blood _stains. Do you know how hard that is to get out of clothes? I know from experience."

Kit yanked the car to the side of the road, pulling out of traffic. He parked the car and swung his eyes to Tori. "Blood stains? Tori what's going on over there?"

Tori took a soothing breath through her nose and let it out. She started texting again. "Simon said everyone's fine. A little banged up with a bit of bleeding, but everyone's still alive. Yes, the Pack's there, or at least two people from it are. Paige and Lucas are there, along with some guy named Adam. That's all of the people Simon's seen."

Kit released his hold of the wheel and ran a hand through his silvering hair. "The blood stains?"

Tori rolled her eyes. "Simon told me the bit about the blood, right? Well if Chloe's there I can almost guarantee that it got on those new shorts I let her ware. Fifty-five bucks right out the window." Tori shook her head, mournfully.

Kit nodded at his diva daughter and put the car in drive. "We're going back."

"I wouldn't expect anything else."

Derek stepped in front of Chloe, eyes on Clay. Clay raised a lip, revealing his shiny white teeth.

It was kind of odd, really, looking at the differences between the two even if they were the same species. What happened to be odder was the similarities. The protective stance they took, along with the barely concealed irritation. Chloe had a feeling that the two had similar personalities.

Elena cleared her throat. "Well, you'd think that after that introduction, I'd get acknowledged." She waited. Clay and Derek kept the stare off going. Elena sighed. "Some things never changed."

Elena looked down at Chloe. "Hi." Elena held out her hand.

"Hello." She said, ignoring the hand of the women that attacked Derek.

Elena let her hand drop and jerked her head towards the two wolves. "Does he do this every time he comes across another werewolf?"

Chloe took a step back and reached beside her to grab Simon's arm, bringing him with her. Without looking, Derek took a step with the group. "I wouldn't know. He shoos me off when other werewolves are around."

Elena didn't miss the cool edge to her voice. "I guess this is the first time you got caught up on this?"

Chloe shook her head and backed up. Everyone followed, including Elena and Clay. Derek let out a growl, fur rising. Clay growled back.

"No, not the first time." Chloe said, eyeing the door behind Elena.

"Well, I guess that's his fault that you were with him today then. It was very brave to see him running to his girlfriend for protection."

Chloe's eyes snapped to Elena's face, and her hand itched to do something. Slapping her seemed like the best option. But Clay was by her side, and Chloe could tell that if she so much as touched Elena, he would strike. And then Derek would have to save her ass. Again.

But instead Chloe only smiled thinly. "Everyone has their own opinions, I suppose. Even people that don't know us but still judge."

Elena's eyes sparkled. "I'm not judging-"

Chloe cut her off. "I never said you were, you just assumed I did." Chloe tilted her head to the side. "Do you do that a lot? Assume things, and then attack? That's a great trait for the 'almost Alpha'. That's what you said, right? Almost Alpha?"

Elena's mouth tightened. "You weren't there in the clearing. You didn't know what happened and what made us attack."

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "You mean just like how you don't know him or his reasoning for coming to us? Hmm, you don't say?"

Without taking his eyes off Clay, Derek leaned to the side and bumped Chloe, telling her to knock it off. That she wasn't helping the situation. But she couldn't seem to stop herself. These people were basically telling her Derek was a bad person, and were expecting her to take it silently.

Elena watched Chloe for a moment. Just studying her. Like she was looking for something. Whatever she found must have been funny, because her lip twitched upwards.

Chloe took a step back. Simon went with her but peeled her fingers off his arm and slid his hand into his jacket pocket. Elena followed the movement with her eyes. "Unless you have a gun in that pocket of yours, nothing is going to hurt us."

Simon looked up. "My brother is a werewolf." He nodded to Derek. "You think I don't know that?"

"You know, when you came to us and told us your story, you mentioned him. All of us just assumed that he wasn't in the picture anymore. Thought he must have run off, or went rogue." Elena said, frowning. "That's why we were a little surprised when we came across a werewolf in the woods."

Chloe scoffed. "So you were surprised, and attack him? Did he even attack you first?"

Elena paused. "No, he didn't attack first. Clay overreacted and jumped him. And that started everything."

"But you were planning an ambush?" Chloe asked, eyes narrowing. "Weren't you?"

Elena took a step forward, the mother in her coming out, the werewolf that liked playing games falling away. Maybe it was the mistrust on Chloe's face, the guarded look that said she's seen too much and that you couldn't trust anyone, except the people in your own corner. But whatever was on her face made Elena's gut turn.

When the council discussed the strong possibility that these kids were dangerous, most of them agreed. And they were probably right. But that didn't change the fact that they were being hunted down like animals and used as lab rats. They were still kids.

Elena sighed, shoulders relaxing slightly. And they weren't helping by chasing them all over hells acres.

She looked the wolf that was Derek in the eye. Or at least tried to. His eyes were still on Clay. "I promise I won't hurt any of you."

Derek tore his eyes away from Clay and considered Elena. If she didn't know that it was physically impossible for a wolf to glare, she would have said that he was.

She raised her hands. "Fine. Don't believe me. But it's the truth. I swear we won't hurt you."

Chloe readjusted her hold on Derek. "It's a little late for that now, don't you think?"

Elena winced. "Like I said, we overreacted. We never planned on this."

Chloe scoffed. "So that makes it okay? You can hurt us as long as you didn't plan to do it?"

Elena shook her head, lowering her hands. "We just want to talk. That's all. No one will get hurt from here on out."

Finally, Derek put a stop to the argument by snorting and turning his back on them. It wasn't a sign of trust, more indifference. He bumped Chloe's leg again and pushed her to a stairs.

Clay lifted a paw to stop them, but Elena motioned for him to stop. They weren't headed to the door and that's all she cared about. It was time to sort everything out.

Derek stayed behind Simon and Chloe as they scrambled up the stairs. Elena and Clay followed close on their heels. Not chasing or stopping them, just following them.

They turned into a room down the hall. Before they shut door, Simon glanced back at Clay and Elena and said, "Derek's going to change. Then we can talk."

Elena looked at Clay and pointed to a door down the hall. "You should probably change too. I'll try to find some clothes."

Clay growled and shook his head, the movement awkward, but the message clear. He wasn't going to be left l in the middle of the change, open for attack.

"After you're finished your change." Elena corrected herself.

Inside their room, Derek was in the bathroom changing in privacy, while Simon and Chloe talked.

"Do you really think they won't hurt us?" Chloe asked, swinging her feet off the edge of the bed.

Simon shrugged. "I think that was their intentions the whole time."

Chloe opened her mouth to remind him strongly, about Derek, but he held a hand up, silencing her. "I know what they did to Derek. But they're werewolves, and werewolves tend be rough."`

Chloe stared at him. "There's a difference between being rough, and attacking someone without a cause!"

"How do you know they attack him without a cause?" Simon pointed out.

"They said so themselves that Derek didn't attack them first." Chloe said, hotly.

"I never thought Derek attacked them first."

Chloe threw her hand up in the air. "Then what are you going on about? Why are you defending them?"

"I just think that they have a reason for doing all of this. I mean they had more than one chance to kill us, but they didn't, right? That has to count for something."

Chloe sighed, deflating. "Maybe. I just don't trust them."

Simon let out a short bark of a laugh. "Derek is a bloody mess, I was just held captive with a spell, and your knee looks like someone jammed you with slivers of wood. We would be insane to trust them. I'm just saying we should keep an open mind and listen to what they have to say, than decide what to do."

Chloe nodded, scrubbing a hand over her face. "Yeah, your right. Sorry for the freak out. You didn't need that on top of everything else."

Simon smiled a little. "Someone had to be calm. And today was my day. But don't worry, next time I'll probably be hyperventilating in a corner the next time something goes down."

The door to the bathroom opened and they turned to see Derek. He was breathing heavily, but hid his wounds behind the bathroom door. "Chloe? Do you happen to have any of my clothes in your suit case? My bag is still down stairs and my clothes are in woods."

Chloe hopped off the bed and went to her suitcase, which was still opened with most of its contents thrown over the floor from her frantic searching. Then she remembered why she was searching franticly before. "Derek, did you move the documents from my suitcase? There not in there and I can't find them."

Derek frowned. "Are you sure you put them there?"

Chloe nodded and Simon said, "I can vouch for her. I saw her put them in there before we started this whole thing. Unless she took them out, they should be there."

Derek's lips thinned. "We'll worry about it later. For now we have to deal with this."

Chloe tossed him a pair of jeans and boxers from her bag. He caught them easily and dressed quickly.

"Any shirts?" He asked Chloe.

"Yes, but you're not wearing one. You don't need to irritate your wound."

"Better then showing it off."

"I don't care if they see it, you're just going to make it wo-" A knock on the door cut them off, and a moment later Elena's voice floated through the door.

"Um, sorry to interrupt the bickering." She began. "But I was wondering if you have any extra clothes lying around? I didn't grab Clay's and our bags are in the hotel room." When her voice ended, it held a highly amused tone in it.

In the background everyone could hear a grumpy voice growl, "I rather go naked then wear that mutts clothes."

Derek smiled tightly. "Then go naked. I rather not have you wear my clothes, thanks."

Clay said something really nasty that involved a position that the human body couldn't do. A second later they could hear the tell-tale sound of a skin on skin slap from Elena.

"This is sure to be interesting." Simon said, eyes wide.

Derek shook his head and headed to the door. Over his shoulder he asked, "Has anyone called Dad and Tori yet? They'll want to know what's going on."

Simon grabbed his cell phone from his pocket. "I texted them briefly and told them what was happening, and that everyone was okay. I really should call them though. They're probably freaking out."

Derek grabbed the phone from him. "Later. They're probably on their way now. Let's get this over with."

Simon nodded and the three opened the door and came face to face with Clay and Elena. They still looked like a normal everyday married werewolf couple. Except of course one of them was naked.

Simon kept his eyes trained on the space above Clay's head intensely, refusing to look down. Chloe was watching the floor as if it held all the answer in the world. Derek just rolled his eyes and grabbed a pair of track pants off the floor and tossed it to Clay. He caught it without looking.

When he turned to leave, Elena elbowed him in the ribs. He grunted. She titled her head to the group. Clay sighed and kept walking muttering a, "Thanks"

"That didn't sound very thankful." Simon observed.

"I've been trying to teach him manners for twenty years now." Elena said, apologetically. "The 'thanks' was the only progress I've had so far."

"Really?" Simon said, brightly. "You have me beat. Our Dad and I have been trying to with Derek for eighteen years."

Elena chuckled. "I would say it was a werewolf thing, but I'm nothing like that."

From another room Clay called out, "I thought we had to tell them the truth darlin'. What just came out of your mouth can qualify as lie."

Elena lost her smile and corrected herself quietly. "Most of the time. Most of the time, I'm not like that."

But then she looked at Derek, serious. "I meant it when I said we never meant to hurt you. And I'm sorry that it went too far."

Derek nodded. Not forgiving or forgetting but not wasting time on the past either. He placed a hand on Chloe's shoulder and motioned for Simon to go in front of him. Then Derek led the way down stairs.

Paige, Lucas and Adam were in various spots of the kitchen. Lucas had his emotionless mask in place and was sitting at the head of the table. He might as well have been seated at a coffee shop waiting for his drink.

Paige on the other hand looked anything but relaxed. Her shoulders were tense and besides a quick glance at the group when they walked in, she wouldn't look that them, her head down.

It was Adam that had the strongest reaction. He was leaning against the wall, and when he saw the new face he pushed himself of the wall with his shoulders and strode over to Elena.

"So it's official?" Adam snapped. "We're still working with them? Paige and Lucas warned me that we might have to, but I never thought you or Clay would be stupid enough to deal with them."

"Adam," Paige sighed. "Don't stir up the pot anymore."

"Paige," Adam said, incredulously. "I'm not stirring the pot by any means."

"Adam, please be reasonable."

"Reasonable?" Adam repeated and scoffed. "I'm being perfectly reasonable. I don't want to work with someone who can kill me."

Derek rolled his eyes and brought Chloe in front of him, placing his hands on her shoulders. She gave him a quizzically look, but he was watching Adam.

"See this 5'4 blonde?" Asked Derek.

Adam crossed his arms, suspicious, wondering where the hell this was going.

"Yes, well soaking wet she's probably a hundred and twenty pounds, if that." Derek said, waving a hand at her tiny figure.

Chloe sniffed. "Actually I'm a hundred and twenty-two."

They ignored her. Derek continued. "I've killed. She's killed. So have my father and our friend Tori. We kill because we have to, not because we want to. Chloe could kill you if she wanted to. We are all capable of it and so are you. Just because we can doesn't mean we will."

Adam lost his angry stance, but didn't stop his argument. "You had your teeth around my throat. My _throat_." Adam pressed. "You almost killed me!"

"If he wanted to kill you, you would be dead." Clay's voice drawled from the stairs as thundered down them, the bottoms of the track pants he now wore rolled up a little at the ankles. "If a werewolf has his teeth around your throat, he could kill you without even putting up an effort."

Adam didn't have anything to say to that. He just let out a breath of air and shook his head.

Clay went to Elena's side. After that there was a really tense moment in which no one knew what to say. Simon cleared his throat. "So where is everyone? The rest of the council, I mean. Are they waiting in the woods just in case we run for it?"

Elena shook her head. "We have some people waiting for us to give the sign when it's okay to come. We thought too many of us would make you panic."

"And cornering Derek in the woods was just part of that?" Simon asked in disbelief. "Yeah, because _that_ will keep everyone calm."

Elena ran a hand through her hair, the silvery blonde hair shinning in the light. "I don't know how to make you believe me when I say that we overreacted. It happened, and there's nothing we can do about it now."

Derek stepped in before Simon could say anything. "We get that. Now let's move on. Why are you here?"

Elena took a deep breath. "Despite what you think, we need to help you. If this Edison Group is going after supernaturals then it's our job to help. We can't take no for an answer. I think by this point you've seen how determined we are to help you."

Derek, with the logical mind started asking reasonable questions. "And how do you plan to help us? And is that all you're doing? Just helping?"

Elena took the position of the spokesman. "We'll do what we can. Lucas and Paige have resources and have already begun digging information up against the Edison Group."

Paige cut in with a smile. "_Trying_ is the word. We haven't got much, but it's something. It hard to find anything though. Most of our contacts won't speak of the group."

"It's unlikely that any will." Derek said, leaning against the counter. "Most of the people that were members of the group want nothing to do with it anymore."

"It's not that. We have people that are willing to talk. They just don't have anything useful to say." Paige reached down by her feet and grabbed a clear folder that was on the floor. She tossed it on the table.

"In there we have the latest members we could find that are now not a part of the group. The ones that quit the most recently were hesitant to say anything, but one women gave us her card, and urged us to call is we needed anything."

Derek frowned and leaned forward to leaf through the pages. "What was her name?"

Paige titled her head to side. "I believe she said her name was Mallory Roots. Does that sound familiar?"

The young supernaturals shook their heads.

Derek suddenly stopped flicking through the pages. "How do you know that these people are trust worthy? Or that they're still not working for the group?"

Paige gave a startled look at the folder, wondering what brought that question up. "Like I said, we have a few contacts. Very reliable contacts too."

"Well you might want to rethink those contact," Derek said, flipping the binder around to show a name and picture. "Because we've already been burned by this one. Handed us in for cash."

Chloe peered around Derek and looked at the picture. The picture was motion shot of Margaret's profile.

"Oh." Paige said, sounding dismayed.

_Oh indeed, _Chloe thought grimly.

_ I have a few days off, so I'll try to have the next chapter up on the 16 of next month. Reviews are loved!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Once again I start this chapter apologizing for grammar mistakes. You have been warned. But never fear, I do have a Beta, I just need to send her this message since I have no other way of communicating with her: I believe your private messaging is disabled, if there anyway to change that? _

_A giant thanks to everyone who is reading this, and an even bigger thanks to the ones reviewing. _

_Disclaimer: I will never own Darkest Power or Women of the Otherworld_

Derek shook his head, black pieces of hair swaying. "It doesn't matter. As long as you never contacted Margaret, or even talked to her, you should be safe. Please tell me you didn't contact her?"

Paige looked up at him, wide eyed. "No, we never did. We couldn't get a hold of many people, and most weren't willing to talk." She waved a hand at the folder. "We didn't even have a chance to _try_ to contact everyone."

"I'm surprised no one tried to call the Edison Group and warn them." Derek commented.

Paige still had that owlish look to her eyes as she shook her head slowly. "No, it never crossed my mind. I just assumed that if they weren't with the Edison Group there was a reason and would help us take it down."

Derek let out a snort and said, sarcastically. "Yeah, because everyone is that helpful."

Paige's cheeks went red and dropped her gaze to the floor, embarrassed for not thinking of the consequences of her simple actions. And then she cursed herself for acting like a child for someone who was decade younger than her.

Chloe sympathized with her. She remembered what it was like to be on the other side of the wall when it came to Derek. While he watched everyone on his side and was content with it, it was hard to be judged so brutally on the other side.

That's why her voice was gentle when she said, "It's okay. No harm came and it will likely stay that way as long as we tread carefully."

Adam spoke up, and asked in slightly dazed voice. "So for sure, we're working together? This is an agreement on both sides, not a forced deal?"

Simon, Chloe and Derek shared a look. And then Chloe nodded slowly, waiting for someone to jump in shouting objections. When no one did, she nodded again with more confidence.

Derek stepped in. "We need to set some rules. Or at the very least have an understanding of one another."

Elena nodded. "I agree. Name your conditions."

Clay stayed silent beside her, but it was obvious from his glare that he disagreed with giving them "conditions".

"If you so much as touch any of us in a harmful or aggressive manner, we're gone, and you'll be sure you won't find us again." Derek said, walking to the fridge and opening it.

Chloe rolled her eyes. How was it possible for him to think of his stomach right now?

"Second of all," Derek continued, grabbing sandwich meat and placing them on the counter. "When we finally take them down, we have to be there. Not when we start taking people out individually, but when they go down as a whole. So basically, when the last person is dead, we're there."

Elena nodded accepted everything so far, but Adam couldn't help ask, just for curiosity's sake. "Why is it so important? It's not like it will matter when they're dead."

With his head still buried in the fridge Derek answered the question. "It's not about killing them. It's about knowing that we're really free. That we're safe. That we don't have to keep checking over our shoulders to make sure we're not about to be kidnapped and experimented on."

"We're supernaturals. We always have to worry about being kidnapped."

Chloe could see Derek's shoulders tighten, like he was getting with frustrated having to explain himself to a near stranger, so she took over, trying to smooth things out. "Maybe you don't get it. But these people have taken so much from us. They put our lives on hold. In high school we had to work our asses off just to make good grades, because we we're moving so much. We almost skipped university because we didn't want to risk having our names available at school. And yeah, it sucked, but we got through. We want to be there, so we know for ourselves it's over."

Adam nodded slowly, like he didn't know what to think of that speech. Finally Elena said, "Anything else?"

Derek shook his head, finally resurfacing from the fridge, only to pull out a few pieces of bread. "At the moment that's all, but we should talk to everyone else."

Simon snickered. "Dad is going to be _so_ pissed at you for not calling him and explaining the change of plans. He's going to be in for a hell of a surprise when he shows up."

Derek grimaced and started slapping the contents of the sandwich together, his movement a little too forceful.

"Who is your Daddy by the way?" Clay drawled. "Not your adoptive one, but your biological father."

Derek warily brought his eyes up to look at him and shrugged, indifferent, already knowing where this was going. "I wouldn't know. I never met him."

"That sounds right. Because if your father is who I think he is, he's dead."

Derek took a few plates from the cabinets and placed three sandwiches on three plates. "You're not the first one to say that. And from what I gather Zachary Cain wasn't worth getting to know."

Simon was looking back and forth between the two, like it was a volleyball match. He never heard anything about Derek biological, so this was news to him. Simon snuck a look at Chloe and saw that she didn't look the least bit surprised. Simon sighed. Figures Chloe would know more about Derek's biological than he did.

Clay snorted. "You got that right. Though I'm not surprised that a Cain would get into this mess. You're all too stupid to stay out of trouble."

Derek ignored the insult and pushed a plate to Simon and Chloe. Simon pushed his back. "I'm not that hungry."

Derek pushed the plate to Simon again. "You skipped breakfast and had a light lunch. You're eating this." And then he gave Simon a look that said, 'If you dare say no, I swear I'm going to force feed you.'

Simon picked up the sandwich and took a bit. Derek swung his look to Chloe and she hurriedly brought the sandwich to her mouth.

Derek focused on Clay again. "If I'm too stupid to work with you, you might as well and save yourself the trouble of spending time with me. Fly back to New York and we can pretend all of this never happened."

Clay scoffed, and Elena said, "Nice try."

Chloe thoughtfully chewed her sandwich and swallowed. "You met Zachary Cain?"

Too late Chloe remember what a werewolf she met years ago said, 'Dumb ass decided to join in an uprising against the Pack, got himself caught.' Just as Chloe opened her mouth say never mind, forget about it, Clay spoke.

"Knew him?" Clay said, an eyebrow rising. "I guess that's one way to put it. I killed him."

After that there was a very tense and very uncomfortable silence.

Paige and Adam were wide eyed, watching Derek to see what he would do. Lucas was just stiff, not liking where the conversation went, but knowing he couldn't step in with Pack etiquette.

Chloe was practically biting her tongue off for asking her question and was trying to catch Derek's eye. And Simon?

He was still stunned at the turn of the conversation. His sandwich was suspended in the air, halfway between his mouth and the table. He had startling resemblance to a fish. And then he opened his mouth and muttered. "Holy shit. This is like some fucking twisted soap opera."

Derek was grabbing a pitcher from the fridge, not seeing everyone's reaction. When he turned to set the pitcher on the counter in front on him, he looked at Chloe, almost confused at the expression on her features. Then understanding dawned on his face and he turned to Clay, serious now.

"That doesn't mean anything to me. I never knew him, and I still don't want to know him. If you think I care that you killed him or not, I hope you corrected your assumption." Derek said this all an expression that was very close to boredom, and he finished it off with a hand motion that said, 'Can we hurry up and move on?'

Elena cleared her throat. "Well I guess now that the worst part is out way, we can move forward."

"Really? That's it?" Adam asked, disbelief covering his face. "You just found out the guy killed your _father_ and you don't care? I push your friend by an accident and I get your teeth around my throat? My God you have some emotional baggage."

Derek sighed heavily and leaned against the counter. "Okay, so you obliviously have some hang up involving that incident."

Adam eyes bugged. "_Incident? _Your teeth were around my throat for Christ's sake! My throat!" When Derek only shrugged one shoulder Adam turned away in disgust and started muttering nasty names about Derek under his breath.

"Actually while I may be a 'mutt' as far as I know my mother was never a -." Chloe reached forward and slap her hand over Derek's mouth before a smartass comment could come out. She kept her hand there until he met her eyes. Once he saw the look she was giving him, he rolled his eyes and grumbled a little, gently pulling her hand off his mouth.

"I thought we were going to play nice." Chloe said, leaning back into her chair, eyebrow raised. She looked like a mother scolding her child.

"I never actually said that." Derek pointed out.

"No, but it was understood." Chloe said, eyes narrowed at him.

"Says who?" Derek asked.

Chloe glowered at him, and Derek sighed again. "I promise to play nice with the other children." He said sarcastically.

Chloe smiled brightly. Then with a mocking move that had Simon snickering, she reached over and slowly patted Derek's cheek with affection. "That's my boy."

Derek just scowled at a spot above Chloe's head.

Elena cleared her throat and Derek and Chloe looked over quickly, like they forgot she was there.

Simon laughed at the look of confusion on Elena's face. "Since were working together, I assume we're going to be spending a lot of time together. Get use to it."

Clay winced. Quality time with the mutt. Just what he wanted.

Chloe rolled her eyes and leaned a hand on the counter. "We're not that bad."

Simon snorted. Chloe reached over and smacked him. Scowling at him Chloe said, "Watch it. Or I'll sic Tori on you."

Simon flinched and tried to laugh off the image of a nagging Tori, but his laugh died quickly at the sober look on Chloe's face. "You wouldn't." He dared.

She narrowed her eyes. "Watch me."

Simon gave her a hard look and eventually sighed. "You know I consider you my sister, right? Dealing with siblings is like dealing with your kids. You can't have favourites."

She shrugged.

Simon snapped his fingers. "Speaking of parents, I should call Dad."

Derek shook his head and held up a cell phone. "I tried texting just a moment ago. I haven't got a response yet. And my call went right to voice mail. Tori either has her phone off or something happened."

Simon rubbed a hand over his mouth. "We have to get a hold of them. I texted them when everything was going down and only got to answer a few questions they asked. They're going to come in here spells blazing." He cast a look at Adam. "You're not flammable, right?"

Adam shrugged. "I wouldn't know. I make fire but I never tested if I'm immune to it or not."

Simon winced. "Too bad. Damn, that would have given you an advantaged with Tori. Might have even survived." He was only half joking.

"So only you're Father and Victoria is coming?" Lucas asked, politely cutting off the jokes. "Or will we be expecting more people?"

"Tori." Chloe corrected out of habit. "And as far as we know they are the only ones we are meeting at this time. They went to follow a lead that we found. Though I can't imagine how far they got."

Lucas tapped his fingers against the table, creating a steady rhyme. "I see. How likely is it that they will come with 'spells blazing'?"

Simon wiggled his hand. "Iffy. Depends how panicked they are. What I see them doing is a sneak attack. You'll turn a corner and never see them there until, _bam, _Tori hits you with an energy bolt. It's happen before."

A tiny frown appeared on Paige's face. "Does she kill people?"

"Normally, no. She usually just nicks them in the side or something. Enough to hurt, but not kill them. Though I do have a scar or two from startling her." Simon said, bending down and pulling up his jeans to reveal a long thin scar that ran from his ankle to his knee cap. "This one was from three years ago. I went up in the middle of the night to grab some water and bumped into her on the way back. Before I knew it I was on the floor clutching my leg where it was burning." He flashed them all a brilliant smile.

When everyone started to look alarmed, Derek snorted. "He's bullshitting you. He got that scar from cliff jumping. I told him not to jump from a certain point and he didn't listen. Scrapped himself on a sharp rock when he fell."

Simon straightened and rolled his pant leg down. "Didn't have to tell them that. It was kind of an embarrassing moment you know."

"He cried like a baby." Chloe agreed cheerfully.

Simon stifled a sigh and said to Derek. "See how she treats me? No respect what so ever. It's a shame really, she used to be so polite"

Derek just shook his head.

"See what's happen to you since you've been with her." Simon said, waving a hand at Derek. "You're taking her side. You're whipped."

Derek shrugged, not arguing. He moved over to Chloe and crouched down at her knees. When reaching for her leg, she yanked it back, swallowing her food quickly before saying, "It stings."

"That's why we need to see how bad it is and clean it up." Derek said, trying to pull her leg back towards him as she swung her leg back and forth out of reach. It looked like an odd sort of dance really. Derek lunging and Chloe swinging.

Though they both knew he was humouring her. If he wanted to force her to do something, he could. But Derek always gave her an option when it came to her decisions. Or at least he tries.

"Chloe," He snapped impatiently. "Quit moving and let me look at it."

Chloe stubbornly shook her head. "No. It has slivers of wood wedge in my skin. It hurts."

Derek made a swipe for her ankle and caught her, easing her leg into a more comfortable position. "And moving around is going to make it worse."

She scoffed. "Says the guy that's dripping blood."

"I am not-" Derek started to argue, but glanced down at his self to see that, yes, blood was starting off fall his body, and that his jeans were soaking a fair bit of it at the waist. So he changed tactics. "I'll bandage you if you bandage me?"

She nodded, deeming this acceptable, and hopped off the chair, making a face as her knee threatened to buckle underneath her. Derek grabbed her elbow to steady her and let her rest some of her weight on him and he wobbled them down the hall to the bathroom.

Everyone left in the kitchen stared at the spot where they were before. Then finally Elena shook her head. "These mutts just keep getting stranger and stranger."

"I think it's just the Cain's in general." Clay agreed.

Simon flicked some lint of his shirt, annoyed with these people. "He's not a Cain. He's a Souza and most of the time a Bae and once in a while a Brown." Seeing the raised eyebrows he explained. "For obvious reasons we have to change names a lot. And my point is Derek is not a Cain. He's never even met one. How could he be one?"

When no one answered his hypothetical question, Simon went on. "And how does that make him strange?"

"Most mutts do three things their whole lives repeatedly. The three F's as I like to call them." Elena said, holding up a hand and putting a finger up each time she named off an item. "Feeding, fighting, and, um, reproduction. And rarely in that order. And so far, your friend isn't following the norm when it comes to mutts."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Simon asked slowly.

"I suppose so. Though he's still not actually staying out of trouble."

"As long as you leave him alone when this is all over, I don't what you think about him." Simon said, leaning two elbow's back on the counter.

"Fine by me." Clay said. "The sooner this ends, the sooner we leave."

In the bathroom, Chloe was wincing as Derek took tweezers and carefully pulled out any pieces of wood that were in her skin. This was the worst part, she knew, but that didn't stop her from flinching every time Derek swooped in to get the slivers out, digging deep. To distract herself, she started talking.

"What do you think of them?" Chloe asked.

He eased a little piece of wood out and tossed it into the sink beside Chloe, where she was perched on the edge of the counter. He turned the tap on and washed away what little blood was on the tweezers. He kept working away and Chloe thought he wasn't going to answer until he opened his mouth. "In all honesty? I'm not sure. They're not what I thought them to be."

"Are they different in a good way or bad way?" Chloe asked, curious.

"I don't know. They didn't try to kill us on the spot." When seeing Chloe's sour look he amended. "What I mean is they could have killed me. They have way more fighting experience then I do, and there was two of them against me. Yeah, they attacked me, but that was jumping the gun."

"So you trust them?" Chloe said, trying not to sound put out.

He snorted. "God no. I see why Elena and Clay attacked. But they handled the after math poorly. And I'm going to let my guard down."

Chloe nodded, satisfied that someone agreed with her.

He looked up at her through his bangs, green eyes bright and intense. "What about you?"

"What about me?" Chloe asked, stupidly distracted.

"What do you think of them?"

Chloe bit her lip. "I don't like them. At _all._ I don't think they have any right to barge into our life and try to take over something that I don't trust them with." She flicked a piece of hair away from her face. "We've been in this for so long, you know? It's hard to trust other people, even if they want to help."

"And you don't like them." Derek pointed out.

"Yes, but that doesn't have anything to do with my trust. I wasn't all that fond of Tori to begin with if you remember, and I trust her now."

Derek had his eyes trained on her leg as he pulled out a long sliver. Chloe tried to jerk her leg away, but he caught her before she moved too much. Once the last sliver was out, Derek let out a breath, standing and grabbing a cloth. "That was nasty, but you're almost done."

He wetted the cloth and wiped it over her leg, cleaning it of blood. When he was done applying everything to keep it from being infected, he wrapped her leg up in a tenser bandage.

Chloe had this routine down pat by now. She knew not to fuss with Derek when she was hurt. It was better to just let him do his thing, than tackle his wounds.

Chloe slowly slid her feet to the floor and tested her weight. Her leg was still sore but she would deal. Waving her hand at Derek she motioned for him to turn around and he did as she asked. "I'm going to start with the bite marks on your back, there's a bunch on them." She traced her fingers over the marks. Some of them had dribbles of dried blood running down his skin. Chloe gritted her teeth against the wave of anger she felt and focused on cleaning Derek up.

Once done the bite marks she started on the slice down his side. It went from the back of his shoulder and curled down to the middle of his stomach. When a werewolf is hurt in wolf form, the wound more often than not is in a different place then it originally was.

This wasn't the first time it occurred to her that she knew way more than any normal person should about werewolves.

Once Derek was done she went upstairs to grab him a shirt and on the way down stopped in the kitchen. Everyone was sitting very quietly, not talking at all. "I hope everyone's getting along, and that Simon is filling you in with everything?" Chloe raised her eyebrow meaningfully at Simon.

He rubbed the back on his next rather sheepishly. "Actually I was waiting for you and Derek to come out. You know how I'm bad at summarizing."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Yeah we're almost done. We'll be out in a second."

Making her way back to Derek, Chloe could just hear Simon mutter, "Hurry. Please."

Chloe tossed Derek the shirt and he carefully pulled it over his head, minding his wounds. Then Chloe ran her hands over her face and threw Derek a miserable look. "I guess we should get out there."

He placed a hand on her lower back and started moving her to the kitchen, her feet practically dragging the whole way.

And so for the next two and a half hours Chloe, Simon and Derek told them their story. Again. Filling in more details this time, telling about how they came to Lyle House. How they escaped and got captured more times than they could count. How people betrayed them with good intentions and how people sold them out for a check. They told them a little about Maya and her friends, but didn't go into great detail. The less people that knew about Maya, the better. They told them about the contacts they could trust and all of the people they needed to grab and question.

Chloe was just wrapping up when the front door burst open. There in the doorway stood a very tall young woman, with long flowing black hair and model looks. She was bloody and bruised, and looked like she rolled in dirt moments ago. She took a step to the side, motorcycle boots clanking heavily against the ground. She was holding a hand to her side and breathing deeply.

Derek was on his feet instantly, and Simon was tense beside him, Chloe tried peering over his shoulder to see what was going on.

Tori stepped into the door way, hair mused and clothes ripped. Blood was dripping from her temple and her lip, and she was walking funny.

She nodded her head at the women, a bitter smile on her face. "As you can see, I met Savannah.

_Reviews are loved. Next chapter will be up on the 16 of April._


	11. Chapter 11

_So I have some very good news… First of all, I now have a Beta! And she did a wonderful job with this chapter, so a big thank you to __NatashaAlyse__! The second piece of news is that the next chapter is already done so the update will be on time for sure._

Derek stopped where he was, and Simon let his hands drop to his sides after he brought them up to cast. Chloe rushed forward to Tori's side, wrapping her arm around her waist to help support her weight, and for once, Tori let her help.

"What happened?" Chloe asked as she moved Tori to a tacky overstuffed chair.

Tori let herself sink slowly into the overstuffed chairs, and grimaced. "There was a little misunderstanding."

"That's putting it mildly." A voice said from the doorway. Chloe turned to see Kit leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed, concern in his eyes. She didn't notice him come in, distracted by Tori.

A loud snort erupted from across the room. Savannah was lying down on the couch, an arm covering her eyes dramatically. Paige, and Lucas crowded around her, poking and probing. Paige had Savannah pull up her shirt so she could check her ribs. "You got that right."

Kit smiled slightly and swept his eyes across the room, eyes pausing slightly at his children, making sure each one was okay. When he got to the Pack his smile was wiped off his face and his eyes hardened. "I assume that your Clay and Elena."

Elena nodded. "Yes you're correct, and your Simon and Derek's father…?"

"Kit." He said, coolly.

"Well, Kit I have to say I'm impressed." Elena said, rising to her feet. "Raising a werewolf child, a race that you knew next to nothing about? That alone is amazing, but here you are caring for how many people? Four? And not just any people, but supernaturals?" She shook her head. "It's incredible."

He nodded his head in acknowledgement to her compliment, but kept his distance and returned back to Tori. "How is that cut on your head feeling, Tori?"

She touched her came back with blood on her fingers. "Sore, but I'll live. I think I did something to my thigh though." She wiped some blood off her lip. "I'm going to have a fat lip for sure. No doubt _that_ will be attractive."

"Please." Savannah said, tossing her an arrogant look. "You got off easy. I could have had you six feet under if I wanted to."

Tori sat up straight, anger flaring in her eyes. She held up her hand, palm facing the sky. After a moment a little ball of blue energy appeared there, growing bigger and bigger by the second. "Want to test that theory?"

Savannah sat upright ignoring Paige command for her to lie back down. "Really? Outside wasn't enough for you? You would think that after I kicked your ass, you would have had enough."

Tori stood, arm winding back, like she was ready to hurl the energy ball like it was a baseball. "I'm pretty sure I kicked _your_ ass, but hey, whatever you need to tell yourself."

"Tori _enough_." Kit said sharply.

Tori gave Savannah one last menacing glare and sat down, her energy ball gone. Savannah allowed herself to lie down, Paige poking at her ribs again. After a moment she pulled back. "Nothings broken as far I can tell, but a few of them are definitely bruised. Take it easy for a few days, okay? No more fights."

Savannah made a noise at the back of her throat. Not saying she would or that she wouldn't.

Adam looked to Tori and tilted his head to the side, studying her. "You know Savannah; I think you don't like her because you're both so similar."

Savannah let her hand drop to the side of the couch, her hand grazing the floor. "Who do I not like Adam?" She asked, pretending not to know who he was talking about.

Since he was sitting on the back on the couch, all he had to do was lean over and flick her. "You know who, don't try to pretend otherwise."

Savannah scoffed. "I'm nothing like her."

Adam shook his head, smiling. "I sense some serious denial."

Savannah crossed her arms and glowered at him.

"Simon?" Kit asked, leaning down to get a look at Tori's head. "Can you grab the first aid kit, please?"

"Sure thing Dad." Simon said, leaving the room.

Kit looked over at Chloe, sitting beside Tori. "And don't think I didn't notice your leg bandage. I'm sure Derek did a good job of cleaning it, but I would like to take a look at it."

She nodded. "Derek has a bunch of nasty marks down his back. I don't know if I cleaned them well, so you might want to look at those as well."

Kit looked to the two werewolves that were not his sons, hostility in his eyes. "Sure, I'll do that."

When Simon came back with the first aid kit, everyone got cleaned up for the second time that day. Tori just needed some ice for her lip, and a small bandage on her head. Her leg only had a cut down the side, nothing major. Savannah had even less wounds than Tori, but that didn't stop her from glaring at Tori like she had broken her arm.

"Okay." Kit said, after he finished checking Derek's wounds. "I suppose you want to know what happened."

"Hell yeah." Simon said, flopping down on the couch and taking as much room as possible. "I wouldn't want to miss this story."

Chloe pushed his feet off her lap. "I've already lived enough fighting stories for a life time, thank you very much."

"Then don't listen shorty." Simon teased.

Chloe rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything. Tori lowered the ice pack down from her mouth and started. "We just got your text about what was going on, and so we headed back. When we were just pulling into the driveway, I saw Savannah pushing a motorcycle along the road. It went downhill from there."

Paige gave Savannah a stern look. "I told you to stay at the hotel."

Savannah flicked some hair over her shoulder and crossed her legs. "Yeah, well, I saw that you needed me. I'm the best spell caster out of the three of us, and would have been more use. I would have gotten here sooner, but I couldn't find a gas station and I ran out of gas."

"So _anyway_," Tori said, giving Savannah dirt look. "I may have overreacted a little. I was freaked that Chloe, Simon and Derek were hurt. Simon stopped texting me and I got nervous. So as soon as I saw someone on our property I acted. Threw an energy bolt at her."

"God, Tori." Derek said, in disgust. "Do you think before you act at all?"

Without turning she gave him the finger. "You're one to talk Fido."

Kit laid a calming hand on Tori's shoulder. "Enough. Go on with the story."

Tori grumbled but continued. "Savannah reacted and there was a lot of spells flying. Kit was trying to restrain me, apparently knowing who she was. And eventually I had her pinned to the ground when she said, 'God, I'm trying to help you, you bitch.'"

Savannah cut in. "Actually, I believe I had _you_ pinned when I said that."

Tori went on like she didn't hear her. "After that I listen and she explained what was going on. I didn't believe her but Kit did, and here we are."

"That's it?" Simon asked, disappointment on his face. "You're not even going to go into detail about the fight? When you both showed up at the door, you guys looked like war victims."

"Maybe I'll tell you the rest someday."

"Speaking of spells," Savannah said, leaning forward, gorgeous blue eyes intense and on Tori. "How did you learn to cast so well? All bravo aside, you're a fucking good caster. Maybe as good as me."

"As good as you?" Tori snorted. "With all seriousness I can say I'm probably better. While you might be good, I had scientist messing around with my powers, giving me a big boost. I didn't know what I was until I was fifteen, and even then when I watched someone cast a spell I could do it. No words, no effort, if I just thought about it I could."

Savannah cocked her head to the side thoughtfully and chewed on her lip. Finally she asked, "What were your parents?"

Kit stiffened and Tori curled her lip, guessing where this was going. "Excuse me?"

"What were your parents? Obviously your mother was a witch, but your father? My Mom was a witch and my Dad was a sorcerer. Something in the genes made me this strong."

"My father was human." Tori said coolly.

"How do you know?" Savannah pressed. "You were experimented on, weren't you? How do you know they didn't mix the two genes together?'

"Because it would be crazy for a sorcerer to be with a witch." Tori sneered, then held up an apologetic hand to Paige and Lucas. "No offence, but you're not exactly the norm."

Paige only shrugged, knowing it was true. But Savannah jumped in. "My parents were. It's not impossible. And besides you don't need to have sex to get pregnant."

Tori's face was still hard, but she was thinking. Would her mother have done something like that? Lie to Tori her whole life about her father? She lied to Tori about her powers, saying that she was mentally ill, doping her up on pills, until she was barely able to get dressed without help. Would her mom do anything to be more powerful? Yes.

So serious thoughts were swimming in her head and all the while Kit was stiff beside her, and Chloe was looking everywhere but at Tori. She would have to ask Chloe later what she knew, and maybe confront Kit to see if any of this was true. He was at the lab back then, maybe he would know if there was any truth to Savannah's theory.

But for now, she just shook her head and shrugged. "I guess it could be true, but either way, I can't stop what's been done."

Savannah nodded and frowned, looking like she was contemplating something. She tapped her fingers on the arm rest and suddenly it looked like she was having an inner battle with herself. "You know, I could, I don't know, maybe help you out?" The words were very hesitant and very unlike Savannah.

Tori quirked an eyebrow. "Like train me? Um, thanks but no, thanks. I don't need training."

Savannah moved to the edge of her seat, waving a hand at Tori's words. "Not train. But show you a few tips. A few spells that most casters can't do without years of practice. I mean, I assume we're going to be spending a lot of time with each other if we work to take down this, Morison Group."

"Edison Group." Tori corrected.

"Yeah, whatever, the name doesn't matter, just the fact that they exists does."

"What do you get out of this?" Tori asked, suspicion obvious in her eyes.

"Me? If your father was a sorcerer, I get to compare everything. What your upbringing was like with your powers, what spells you could do at what age, and you'll tell me some of your spells that I don't know. What was that one you hit me with earlier?" Savannah shuddered. "Because, Jesus Christ, that fucking hurt."

Tori smirked. "I'd be glad to tell. So we have a deal?" Tori held out her hand.

Savannah reached over with her own grin and shook her hand. "Deal. But this doesn't mean I like you."

"You got that right, bitch."

"Close. You have to pronounce it with a "w". Wi-tch." Savannah mocked. "Now say it with me. Witch."

Tori's lips thinned. "I'll give you a witch." She threatened.

"That makes no sense, what so ever!"

Derek leaned down and whispered in Chloe's ear softly. "Ten bucks says they were twins separated at birth."

Chloe looked up, a smile playing on her lips. "Nah. Savannah's too old. But watch, they'll fight like sisters."

"I think everyone can see that."

Beside them, Simon pinched the bridge of his noise. "Two Tori's. How lovely."

Lucas cleared his throat quietly, and everyone was listening. "Now I know this is a stressful situation, but I honestly believe that if we join our resources together it would be simpler to take down this Edison Group. Now we never got to formally introduce ourselves. I am Lucas Cortez and this," he gestured to Paige. "Is my wife, Paige."

And introductions went around, until they stopped at the Pack. Kit held up a hand. "I know who you are. I've had to do research to never cross paths with the Pack. The irony of this situation doesn't escape my notice. Since Derek became a member of my family, there were two things I was always cautious to the point of paranoid to stay away from. One, as you know, is the Edison Group. The other was the Pack. And in one week, both are in our lives."

"We won't hurt him as long as he follows protocol." Elena said seriously. "That mean keeping the secret, and no killing humans." She gave a smile at Chloe. "But something tells me he won't have that problem."

"So when this arrangement is over, Derek walks away?"

"He walks away." Elena promised.

Kit took a deep breath, trying to push back the protective father instincts. He knew that Derek was more than capable of taking care of himself. That didn't change the fact that he was his son.

"Well then," Kit said, rubbing his hands together. "I suppose it would be wise to talk about the situation at hand."

And for the next three and a half hours, they planned.

Chloe peered up at Derek as they unloaded their bags in front of their rental house. His face was emotionless, not set in his typical scowl, but blank. Chloe wondered if this situation bothered him. If now that he had time to think things over, he regretted his decision to work with the council.

So Chloe kept her mouth shut as she watched Derek calmly climb the stairs one at a time, carrying both their bags in one hand. Chloe tightened her grip on her purse and lifted it higher on her shoulder, knowing that a talk was about to occur.

After plans were made and cell phone numbers were exchanged everyone left to do their own job. Kit and Tori went to go to Diane's old house with the motive to try and sneak in to find the documents that listed those involved with the Edison Group. Lucas and Paige were digging up everything they could, trying to find anything they could about the secretive group. The Pack was "interviewing" some people that worked for the Edison Group in the past, to see if they knew anything new. And everyone else was stuck in the waiting zone. Including Derek and Chloe. And because of this, Kit insisted that they go home, be careful and wait to be called on while focusing on school.

Derek pushed open the door to their apartment and dumped the bags on the floor. And stood like that for a long moment before shaking his head and making his way to the fridge.

Chloe leaned a shoulder against the door. "Are you okay?"

Derek shrugged as he opened the door. "Yeah I guess. Just feeling useless, you know?"

"Yeah, I feel the same way." Chloe said. "But I know this makes sense. What we're doing I mean."

"How so?" Derek questioned as he pulled out some milk and placed it on the counter.

"Well, if it was just Kit, Tori, Simon you and me and sometimes my aunt, think how hard it would be to take everyone down." Chloe reasoned. "It would take years, and the selfish part of me is sick of the Edison Group controlling our lives one way or another."

Derek nodded and let out a dreary sighed. "I just hope I don't regret working with them."

Chloe didn't need to ask who. "Is that's what's wrong? You're not regretting working with them already, but you're afraid you will?"

Another one shoulder shrug. "We don't really know them do we? Anything could happen."

"Let's pray everything works out then."

Derek, leaned against the fridge door and crossed his arms. "Do you think this will end badly?"

"Badly how?" Chloe asked.

"Badly like they turn on us or they screw up and we will all die." Derek said, only half joking.

Chloe tilted her head to the side and smiled a little. "Maybe. But that's the worst thing that could happen right?"

Derek shook his head. "No, we could be captured by the Edison Group and experimented on before being killed."

Chloe laughed under her breath. "Glad you're being so cheerful."

Derek watched her for a moment, looking for something. Whatever he found made him strode towards her, hands on either side of her arms, food forgotten. He stooped down and looked her in the eye. "If this ever becomes too much, we can go. We can bunk up somewhere and just let the others handle it. The council is more than willing to take this off our hands."

Chloe let her eyes wonder across his face. He had a desperate edge to him. Eyes wide and sad. Chloe put her hand to his face and let it rest there. "Why did you just say that? Don't you want this war to be over?"

"Not if it's at the expense of you. I don't want you to get hurt with this."

"You're not going to be able to protect me forever." Chloe said softly.

"But I can try," Derek insisted.

"Derek, I can take care of myself."

"I _know_ you can Chloe, but that doesn't mean that you'll come out of this alive." He rubbed his hands up and down her arms, trying to soften the blunt words about to come. "Something is going to happen Chloe. Soon. And I want you to promise me you won't take any stupid risks. That no matter what happens."

Chloe nodded.

"I mean it Chloe." Derek's eyes were serious and Chloe knew that Derek was worried about what was going to happen in the future. And that made her nervous.

"Derek, stop." She laid a hand on his arm. "You're starting to freak me out."

"And I'm sorry for that, but you have to promise me that you'll be careful and run if you have to." Derek said, and Chloe looked down.

"I promise." Chloe said, wanting to get off this topic already.

Derek let his hands drop away from her, and sighed. He nodded to the TV. "Do you want to rent a movie?"

Chloe grinned and bounded over to the couch, extremely happy to just relax and hang out. "Hell yes. I heard _Life as We Know It _is on. Nothing like a parenting movie to scare your boyfriend off of kids." Chloe joked.

Derek rolled his eyes and grabbed a package of microwave popcorn from the cupboard, intending on taking a nap as soon as the movie started.

It wasn't until three months later until that they got a solid lead. Hell it was one of the only leads they got involving the Edison Group.

The Pack wasn't able to get anything out of the people they questioned. Everyone they interviewed about the Edison Group either played dumb extremely well, or they really didn't know anything about the people working there now.

Lucas and Paige came up with nothing. Lucas apparently didn't want to involve his father with this matter, so they were keeping everything quiet from him. Lucas feared that if his father found out about the St. Clouds involvement with this matter, more bad blood would be between the two families and his father might do something rash. So because his father was being kept in the dark, Lucas couldn't explain why he needed to use some of his files and resources without giving a reason.

Tori and Kit weren't able to find anything at Diane's house so they were searching for any other residences she may have kept hidden.

One a Friday evening Chloe heard a knock on the door. Two impatient knocks actually.

Chloe leaned back on the couch and glanced at the stove for the time. 7:38. As far as she knew none of her friends from school were coming over and Derek didn't mention anything about company.

She heaved herself up from the couch and shuffled passed the bathroom door. On the way to the front door she yelled to Derek who was in the shower. "Derek? Are you expecting anyone?"

After a second she could hear the water shut off and Derek's muffled voice. "Not that I know of. Is it your friend Kristy? If it is, tell her to go away. She talks too much."

Chloe chuckled under her breath as the knocks came again. She glanced down at her outfit. She really wasn't dressed for company. One of Derek's high school sweaters engulfed her small frame, making the sleeves on the red sweater fall past her fingertips. The bottom of his sweater almost reached her knee's. She was wearing her oldest and holiest jeans. On her feet were Uggs like slippers that had multi-colored polka dots covering the white background. And she could tell without looking in the mirror that the curls she did this morning were tussled and messy.

Chloe swung open the door, about to tell who ever was on the other side to get lost, until she found herself eye to chest with someone. She followed the blue shirt up to a set of equally blue eyes that were startlingly cold. It took Chloe a second to realize that Clay was in front of her.

_Tell me what you think? I promise the next chapter will have a bit of action in it._


	12. Chapter 12

_I know this chapter is up a little early, but I can't promise when the next one will be up. I enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you like it. A thank you goes to my beta __NatashaAlyse__ !_

Chloe sighed and leaned back, hollering, "Derek! Get your ass out here, we have a problem!" before she even greeted Clay and Elena, who was walking down the hall towards them.

Elena raised her eyebrows and Chloe shrugged. "Trust me, that's the fastest way to get him out here." Chloe just wondered if he would come racing out with his clothes on.

Sure enough, Derek came bursting out the bathroom door, clad only in a pair of jeans, He was across the room before he even registered who was in front on him.

Then he skidded to a stop when his brain caught up with his eyes. He tossed Chloe an extremely irritated look.

"I thought we were under attack or the Edison Group came knocking at our door with the way you were yelling." Derek growled out, crossing his arms.

Chloe only gave him an impish grin. "I'm just glad you had pants on when you came out. Or this might have been even more awkward."

Derek let out a curse then turned to Clay and Elena, who were still standing in the doorway, watching the scene.

"Did something happen?" Derek asked, not bothering with pleasantries. Chloe noticed how he held the door with one hand and blocked the entrance with his body.

"Actually, yes." Elena said.

"You could have called to tell us the news." Derek said, hand flexing on the door. His eyes went to Clay who was just standing with his arms crossed. "Is this really necessary?"

"Yes, it is." Elena held up a cell phone a wiggled it. "I got a call from Jeremy, my Alpha. He and his girlfriend found out something interesting. You told us that the man who started experimenting on supernaturals for the Edison group in Buffalo was a sorcerer named Samuel Lyle. You also told us that you suspected that there were other groups of supernaturals being experimented, but you were only able to find a few them."

Derek nodded slowly.

"Well, if a necromancer can contact Samuel Lyle, there is a strong chance we can find out what other groups of supernaturals he targeted. Then we can slowly find the other kids."

Derek saw where this was going and he didn't like it. "Samuel died before we were even born. What makes you think he even knows anything?"

"From what we understand, it looks like Samuel had his life dedicated to all of this. It's worth a shot." Elena said.

Derek only gave her a hard look. Elena sighed impatiently. "I know you can already see where this is going so I'll cut the crap. Jaime can't contact him. She even found his grave and tried. But she can't. She said he's too far into a hell dimension to reach." She look to Chloe and said softly. "Jaime's strong for a necromancer, and as they get older they become more sensitive to ghosts. Jeremy says she already pushed herself too far trying, and he doesn't want her testing her luck. She not strong enough to do it. But you are."

Chloe looked to the ground, staring at her cheerful slippers and said quietly, "You want me to summon him from the hell dimension."

Elena paused when she heard the vulnerable tone in Chloe's voice and continued cautiously. "For months now we haven't been able to find anything, and I think we're running out of options. We need to at least _try_ to find answers."

Chloe nodded and took a deep breath. "Where was he buried?"

"New York, Buffalo."

"Figures." Chloe muttered under her breath.

Derek straightened. "Sorry, not going to work. She's not going without me."

Chloe sniffed and said sarcastically. "And I thought we just got rid of my leash."

They ignored her. "Why can't you go with her then?" Elena asked.

"I'm a mutt." Derek said bluntly. "You think I'll set foot onto New York State with you breathing down my back?"

"Don't worry. Your fine. You have a free pass to go through New York until this is all over."

"After that, your fair game." Clay drawled.

Derek didn't pay attention to him. He was too busy thinking of reasons why Chloe couldn't do this.

Chloe turned her back to all of them and called to Derek over her shoulder. "I'll pack our bags; you try to find any last minute flights to Buffalo and call Simon."

Derek let his head fall to the side and hit the door. "Great." He grumbled.

Four and a half hours later they were in New York, standing outside the gates of a cemetery. Chloe looked down at herself and she wanted to giggle. She was dressed head to toe in black. Hell even her boots were black. She looked like something from a James Bond movie. She looked to Derek.

He was wearing loose dark wash jeans and a green hoodie, like he couldn't care less if they got caught wandering around a cemetery just before midnight. When he first saw her outfit, he only shook his head.

Derek helped her over a small stone wall and then jumped over it like it was a small hurtle. Clay and Elena did the same.

Derek wasn't happy with them following, and when he expressed this to Elena, she smiled, baring her teeth. "Jaime wants to see if Chloe can do this, and maybe lend a hand, give a couple tips. Because you're tagging along with Chloe, Jeremy is going with Jaime to make sure you don't pull anything funny."

"Then why are you coming?" Chloe asked, curious.

"We're coming so your boy doesn't pull anything on Jeremy." Clay said, pulling a flashlight from his pocket.

Derek did the same and Chloe fell into step beside him, not knowing what to say to that. Did they honestly think that Derek would be stupid enough to attack their Alpha? If they did, they honestly didn't know him in the slightest.

Chloe peered up at Derek and he caught her eye. Whatever was on her face made him slow down and loop an arm around her waist, tucking her against his side.

He leaned down to her ear and whispered. "Let's get this over with. The sooner we're done, the sooner we can leave."

Chloe nodded. "I think I'm going to visit my Dad tomorrow. It's almost been a year since I saw him."

Beside her she could feel Derek stiffen and Chloe hid a smile. "Last time I saw him he was asking about you. Apparently he wants to meet you. His a bit peeved that you managed to escape contact with him for the last seven years."

Derek didn't comment. And Chloe continued, "About time you meet him, don't you think?"

Derek gave an uncomfortable shrug and behind them someone chuckled. Derek picked up his pace, Chloe falling behind. When he saw this he sighed and stopped, waiting for her to catch up. Chloe only said, "Your meeting him."

Derek scowled at the empty air.

After that it wasn't very long until they found the tombstone. Two people were standing beside it. One dressed in dark clothing, the other wearing all black like Chloe.

Chloe grinned at Jaime. "I guess necromancers think alike." She waved a hand at their equally spy like outfits.

Jaime smiled back. "Gotta learn the tricks fast, huh?" She leaned towards Chloe, hand out. "Nice to finally meet you properly. I'm Jaime Vegas."

Chloe shook her hand and smiled. "Chloe Saunders." She hooked a thumb towards Derek. "This is Derek Souza."

Derek nodded to her, which for him, was as polite as he got with strangers.

A man with longish hair and striking looks gazed at Derek with something like mild curiosity. "Hello, I'm Jeremy Danvers."

Derek gave him a cautious nod and looked to Chloe. "You ready?"

Chloe smiled with superficial brightness. "As I'll ever be."

Jaime raked Chloe's body, looking for something. "Did you bring any equipment, or was it hard to bring through the airport? I brought my stuff just in case…" Jaime trailed off as Chloe plunked herself in front of the tomb.

"No, I should be fine, thanks." Chloe shifted in her spot and regarded Derek over her shoulder. "If anything comes can you tell me?"

Derek lowered himself to the ground and leaned against a tree a few feet away. "If you don't want to do this, Chloe, you don't have to. We can figure something out."

"I want to do this." Chloe insisted.

Derek shut his mouth and crossed his arms.

The tomb was simple. It had the birth and death days recorded and one statement underneath.

_He was a brilliant man._

Chloe frowned at that, and closed her eyes when Jaime's hesitant voice floated to her ears.

"Are you sure you don't need anything? Even an incantation might help." Chloe opened her eyes to see Jaime's doubtful face. "I was working on this for hours and couldn't reach him. Maybe an extra boost might help you?"

Chloe smiled tightly. "I should be okay. If it doesn't work maybe I'll try it then."

Jaime titled her head to the side and bit her lip. "Okay."

Chloe shut her eyes again pictured Samuel. She thought of him as a vague male shape, with salt and peppered hair and started pin pointing that-.

"What's the point of this?" A pissed of feminine voice said in Chloe's ear and she jumped a mile high.

Beside her was the ghost from the cabin. The one that had long black hair and looked like an older version of Savannah, except with dark eyes.

She was right behind Chloe, sitting cross legged. A look to Jaime showed that she was just as surprised.

"What are you doing here?" Jaime questioned.

The ghost stretched her arms in the air. "I'm lending some advice, since everyone is unable to function on their own."

"Eve, get to the point." Jaime snipped. "We're a little busy, right now."

Eve rolled her eyes. "What you're doing here now, it won't work. You spent hours doing this yesterday and got nowhere. You're a top notch necro, do you really think this little shrimp will be able to do it." She waved a hand at Chloe, who was wide eyed.

"The girl couldn't even see me before when I didn't want her to." Eve carried on. "Yeah, her glow is brighter than yours, but so what? That doesn't mean she'll be able to get this guy."

Jaime let out a tired breath of air. "Eve-."

"No Jaime, listen to me." Eve stood. "Aside from that, The Fates have this guy under serious lock down. It's going to be fucking hard to get to him. You're wasting your time."

Chloe glared as fiercely as she could at Eve and said tensely, "First of all, I am not a shrimp. I'm petite. Second of all, I could see you just fine that day, I just didn't want some jackass ghost to bother me during a serious time. And finally I'd appreciate it if you would _shut up_ so I can actually do this."

The ghost looked down at Chloe and blinked. "Feisty thing, aren't you?"

The werewolves looked at the two necromancers with wide eyes.

Chloe waited for any comments and when none came, she squeezed her eyes shut. She pictured the man, salt and pepper hair, maybe a few wrinkles and focused on this person. She slowly started pulling him through, keeping her power low, and steady. When the person only solidified a little in her mind, Chloe kicked up the power.

She started concentrating so hard that a sweat broke out at the back of her neck. That little built in alarm system in her started going off, telling her to be careful, to stop.

Chloe ignored it and ramped up her power until she could fell the warmth of her pendent against her skin on her chest and her temples throbbed.

Finally when she a sharp pain started in her head, Derek called, "Stop."

Chloe opened her eyes and saw Derek standing over what looked like a frozen bird. Then it twitched and opened its mouth, trying to let out a noise that wouldn't come. Its broken legs tried to kick themselves up right, but the stubs only wiggled, useless.

Chloe quickly released its spirit and any others that might have been summoned. Afterwards she was breathing heavily and sweat was making her clothing cling to her. Gulping in one last desperate breath of air she looked to Derek who was kneeling beside her, concern and worry clearly painted on his face.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked and touched her pendent through her shirt. "I've never seen your necklace glow like that before."

Chloe wiped off some sweat that was gathering on her forehead. "It was glowing?"

"Yeah it was." Derek reached for her chin and lifted her face up. When he saw her expression, he dropped her chin. "Chloe, that's it. You tried. You're done. You don't need to keep doing this."

Chloe shook her head and looked to Jaime who was staring at the bird with something like dread and horror. Clay's lip was curled with disgust and Elena wouldn't look at Chloe. Jeremy was the only one whose face was emotionless.

Jaime swallowed thickly and when she spoke her voice was hoarse. "You weren't kidding when you said you were powerful, huh?"

Eve was strangely quiet and Chloe didn't bother to look over to see the pity on her face.

So Chloe played indifference and shrugged. Then with a rough move she took the pendent off and tossed it to Derek who just caught it before it hit the ground.

Eve was shaking her head and already had her mouth open for the 'I told you so.' When she took one look at the glow surrounding Chloe and whispered, "My God."

"Chloe," Derek said, drawing her name out in a warning growl.

"I'm doing this." Chloe said, and her tone held no room for arguments, but of course Derek tried.

"No, we don't need that attention right now. And in a graveyard? You know what happened last time."

Chloe closed her eyes and let her power run strong. The sweat came back and her temples throbbed again. This time though, a splitting pain seemed to pierce the back of her head. It was like someone was driving a sliver of glass in her skull. A breathy whimper came out of her mouth. The image of the man flickered and then steadied until Chloe could make out an outline of a man. Tall and thin.

She could feel the ground quivering under her but she pushed on, pretending it wasn't happening. Chloe could hear Derek, calling her name, and shaking her shoulders. She was barley aware that her hands were trembling.

And then, with one finale push of power, and a gasp from Jaime, Samuel Lyle appeared in front of her feet, a shaking and wild form.

Chloe let herself relax then and released all the spirits that she accidentally returned to their bodies, whispering apologizes as she did. The earth stilled after a few minutes, and the pain in her head softened a little.

Jaime looked dazed, and even Jeremy seemed a little alarmed.

Chloe just breathed for a few minutes, letting the aches and pains ease from her body. "Jaime? You're going to want to question him. I can only hold him for so long before they yank him back."

Jaime snapped herself out of whatever she was thinking and pulled out a piece of crumbled paper from her pocket.

"Samuel Lyle?"

The man of the ground gave one last shiver and let go of his claw like grip on the earth. His eyes ran everywhere violently, and he flinched at every little movement.

"Samuel Lyle?" Jaime repeated.

His eyes locked onto Jaime now, and he gave a hoarse wheezing laugh. "A necromancer. Can't say I ever had anyone strong enough to contact me before. Tell me, what's your family's name?"

"O'Casey." Jaime said humouring the mad man. "But I wasn't the one who summoned you." She pointed to Chloe with a perfectly manicured finger. "She did."

Samuel swung his head around to Chloe and his eyes widened at her glow. Chloe couldn't help but notice how bad Samuel looked. He was a very thin, and tall man. And Chloe guessed right about the salt and pepper hair color. It was long and greasy, hanging in his face, almost reaching his mouth. His shirt was white and rolled up to his elbows with burnt parts everywhere. Looking closer Chloe could see what looked like a blood stain on his shoulder, and she wondered how that got there since ghost couldn't bleed.

"Tell me, girl, who is your family?" Samuel asked, wrinkles seeming to dig deeper into his face as he frowned at her.

"Fellows." Chloe said and Samuel's frown deepened before understanding dawned on his face.

"Your part of the experiment. I heard about you in Hell." Samuel said quietly.

Chloe nodded not denying it. Samuel threw his head back and laughed, a scratchy, horrible sound and Chloe jumped.

Jaime moved forward, alarmed.

"How ironic." He said through his laughter. "One of my subjects, one of the people we tried to make life easier for, contacted _me!_ The person who ruined their life."

"Now tell me, Fellows girl," He said, leaning forward, a wicked smile on his mad face. "Did I ruin your life or save it? You contacted me, so your obviously powerful, but is that what you want?"

Chloe didn't answer but her face obviously gave it away because his face froze. "So my life's work ruined you? I see. How terribly disappointing." And then a curious gleam came to his eyes. "Did they ever use electric shock on you, as I did with my subjects? I heard they stopped that but I prayed they didn't. It was oh, so fun."

Chloe felt sick but she willed herself to keep him here.

"And did they ever find out about that demi demon I used? Or did they stay oblivious?" Eagerness clung to every word but Chloe stayed silent.

"Tsk, Tsk." He said, shaking his head sadly. "A quiet one aren't you? Not telling me what I deserve to know, not telling me what I created. Shame on you." He said in what Chloe thought was an attempt to be playful.

"We're here to ask you a few questions." Jaime said, voice shaking slightly.

"Then question away, my dear. I have all eternity to get back to hell." He mock whispered his next words. "It's terribly dark and depression down there."

"Where were the other experiments planned to be placed?"

Samuel hissed out a sigh threw his teeth. "When I was alive? We planned to have four separate groups planted. But that was undecided before I died. I know we had single experiments to poke and probe at. Vampires to see how fast their skin grew back if we ripped it off, werewolves to see how painful it would be if they got stuck mid change." He gave a sly smile. "To see how quickly a necromancer killed themselves because they went mad."

"Where were the other experiments planned to be placed?" Jaime asked again, voice stiff.

He rolled his eyes. "Always shop talk? Fine." He listed the possible states and places so fast that Jaime struggled to write it all down.

"How many people were involved with the Edison Group?"

"Hmm.." He tapped his chin. "At least two hundred people scattered across the globe. And then people die and more people come, and then some companies join in and leave again."

Jaime scribbled down his cryptic answer.

"Where was your main station?"

"Buffalo."

"Any other possible meeting places? Any place where the Edison Group would feel safe?"

He ducked his head and shook it lightly. Chloe could see his cheeks were lifted high in a smile.

Finally he looked up, violent smile still on his face. "Supernaturals are safe nowhere. More so with you children." His eyes drifted to the werewolves. "All but one of you are too old to be my experiments." He wobbled to his feet, legs as weak as a new born deer. He squinted at Derek. "What are you?"

Since Derek wasn't able to hear him, he wasn't able to answer. That seemed to enrage Samuel. His eyes narrowed and he seemed to breathe some new strength into him, standing tall. "What are you, you ungrateful brat?" He snarled. "I basically created your miserable insistence, you should be worshiping the ground I walk on, not ignoring me."

Chloe opened her mouth to tell him Derek couldn't hear him, that only a necromancer could. But she remembered what Samuel was. A sorcerer that knew very well that a glow around a necromancer indicted the level of power one had. He should have been able to see that Derek didn't have a glow surrounding him.

Chloe caught Jaime's eyes as she tried to calm down Samuel and get him talking. Chloe shook her head and looked to Samuel. Jaime followed her eyes and let out a disappointed sigh. She knew as well that they were wasting their time.

Suddenly Samuel whipped his head to the side and froze. "Did you hear that?" He spoke softly.

"No. Samuel, is there anything else you can tell us concerning The Edi-" Chloe started to wrap things up, but Samuel waved her off, and flopped to the ground, elbows flinging wildly.

"Maybe it's the devil I hear. He's been waiting for me for a long time now, probably getting restless, wanting a new toy. And a new toy I would be. Or maybe it's not the devil, but a demon. Wanting to know which one of his brothers killed me." Samuel centred his dazed eyes to Chloe and his voice was oddly sincere and gentle. "I was killed. And one day you will be too. There are too many to out run child. Too many to hide from. One day they will find you. And when they do? The hope you had will be crushed."

Chloe ignored the chill that went up her spine and slammed her eyes shut, imagining setting his soul free, pushing him away. Before he left, Chloe could hear him whispered out one last sentence. "I'm so sorry, child. So sorry."

And then Samuel Lyle was gone.


	13. Chapter 13

_Sorry about the wait, I promise I'll update more after exams are done. Oh and a thanks to my beta for going over this chapter. NatahsaAlyse had a tough job this week. And without further ado…. _

Chloe ran her hands over her face, willing the scene that just happened to rewind and take a different route.

There were just so many things that went wrong. And all Chloe planned to do was get some answers, maybe help out a bit. But things couldn't be that easy. She just wasted her time and ended up learning nothing.

All of that aside, Chloe was a little more than disturbed at Samuel Lyle. The man was without a doubt insane, that much Chloe knew. He was the man that helped try to destroy her life, but she still couldn't stop that part of her that felt sorry for him. At least a little.

From what she heard in the past, she knew he was a terrible man that seemed to get what he deserved in the afterlife. But just moments before, Chloe witnessed a piece of humanity that she wouldn't have guessed was in Samuel Lyle. And she didn't want to have that pity directed at someone who didn't deserve it.

Chloe tuned into her surroundings. Jaime was quietly telling the others what Samuel said, while glancing over at Chloe every few seconds, concerned. Derek was sitting beside her now, eyes trained on her, like he was waiting for her to pull some fit and start foaming at the mouth.

She gave him a tired smile. "That went better than I thought actually. I don't hear screaming, so I assume no one saw what just happened."

"No one saw anything. Everything's fine." He assured her "Though we should probably get going."

She nodded and pushed herself off the ground, swaying a little when the blood rushed to her head. Derek quickly got to his feet and steadied her. He tucked her under his arm and she leaned on him, eyes heavy, body exhausted.

When he started walking, leading Chloe, she couldn't even work up the energy to care where they were going. They were half way to the cemetery's gates when Jaime caught up with them.

Her hair was a little wild, like she ran her hand through it and her breathing was a little faster than normal. "Listen, thanks for doing that. I know you didn't want drop everything and come flying out here, but we appreciate it." She tried for a smile but it wobbled and dropped to a grimace.

Chloe cracked open an eye and mumbled. "Sorry I couldn't help more."

"No, you did more than enough, trust me. Clay and Elena have been going a little crazy trying to find anything with the Edison Group and we were running out options." She waved the crumbled piece of paper where she scribbled her notes on. "Getting what we did to today will help them. I know it's not a lot, but it's something, and that's more than we had yesterday."

Chloe nodded and tried to cover a little yawn, and Jaime grinned, one of her first genuine smile's this evening. "These summoning's never happened at a convenient time, huh? Well I should let you guys get some sleep, do you have a place to stay?" She asked.

"Possibly. It all depends if my Dad lets us crash at his place though." Chloe said, rubbing her eyes.

Derek snorted. "There's no doubt in my mind he'll let you in. Whether he'll let me past the door is the question."

Jaime's grin broadened. "It sounds like you guys will have quite a night. Chloe, is it okay if I call you tomorrow? Maybe we can get together and talk before you head back home? I'd like to ask you a few questions if that's okay."

"Sounds good. I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye." Chloe waved over her shoulder to Jaime as Derek steered her forward.

"Bye Chloe."

As soon as Derek had Chloe in the rental car, she was out like a light, curled on her side, using her arm as a pillow. Derek decided she looked adorable.

He pulled out the directions to Chloe's Dad's house and started the car, praying that when they left in a couple of days, he would be in her Dad's good grace.

They arrived at her Dad's place all too soon, and Derek contemplated the wisdom in turning around and never coming back. For a second the temptation that option held was almost enough to make Derek put the car in reverse and speed out of the drive way like the devil was chasing him.

Then he thought about Chloe's disappointment when she would wake to see she missed the chance to see her Dad.

He knew that the reason Chloe didn't get to see her Dad enough was partly because of him. After years and years of being tied to the hip, it was always hard when there was distance between them. And it wasn't just Derek that felt that way, Chloe did too.

When they were away from each other for long periods of time, Derek always felt distressed, like something bad was going to happen to her if he wasn't there. It made his skin crawl and his throat tightened with just the thought.

So it was hard to be away from each other, and that swayed Chloe's decisions to visit her father more then she wanted to believe. And it wasn't like Derek could come with her. Until now he wasn't even aloud to set foot in New York.

Derek shook Chloe's shoulder as gently as he could without startling her awake. "Chloe? Chloe, we're here." A pause. "At your Dad's house."

Chloe swatted his hands and turned away from him, a childlike frown on her face. Derek shook her shoulder harder.

"Seriously Chloe." Derek said, irritation growing in him. "I can't just walk up and ring the doorbell. Your Dad will open the door to see a giant on his welcome mat." When she didn't respond he added, "I promise that won't go well."

Chloe didn't even twitch. Derek finally admitted defeat. He unbuckled his seat belt and got of the car. He moved to Chloe's side, fully intending to yank her out if he had to. Of course once he had the door opened and he saw her peaceful face, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Her hand was tucked under her head again and her noise was slightly scrunched up. She shivered against the cool night air. Derek slid his hands under her back and under her knees, scooping her up carefully. She made only a grumbling noise before settling against him with one last squirm.

The moon was playing hide and seek with the clouds, so Derek couldn't take in much detail of the house, but he could tell it was big. At the door he was once again tempted to turn around and run, but resisted when he felt Chloe's freezing nose brush his neck.

Derek held Chloe tighter and managed to ring to doorbell a few times. Derek listened closely and could hear the heavy sounds of footsteps and a few mumbled curse words. There was sounds of locks turning before the door opened.

Derek blinked down at the little old lady in front of him. Unless Chloe's father had a sex change and aged twenty years, he did not believe that the person in front of him was Steve Saunders.

The little old lady squinted up at him with beady eyes and folded her house coat more tightly around herself. "Whatever it is you're selling, I'm not buying. It's nearly two in the morning. Come back later." She went to slam the door shut, but Derek stuck his foot in before she could. She glared down at it.

"This is where Steve Saunders lives, correct?" Derek tried to sound respectful even as the old bat pursed her lips like she ate something sour.

"Who's asking?" She snapped.

"His future son in law." Derek muttered miserably.

"What was that boy? Speak louder." She demanded and leaned forward.

Derek ignored the question and held Chloe up a little, for explanation. "I'm his daughter's boyfriend." The women's eyes followed his and narrowed on Chloe like it was truly the first time she saw her. "Chloe fell aslee-."

"Good Lord what have you done to the poor girl?" She exclaimed, double chin wobbling as she jerked her head towards the inside of the house. "Is she even breathing? Did she hit her head? What in God's name did you do to her?"

Derek gritted his teeth was he brushed past her. The women continued fretting, wringing her hands uselessly while scowling at Derek.

Derek paused in the entrance to the house. It wasn't like he could just go searchin for the guest room. Then a thought occurred to him. "This _is_ Steve Saunders house, right?"

The old bat crossed her arms, while her eyes darted to the phone on the wall nearby. "Yes. Now why are you here? You couldn't come at a more reasonable time? Mr. Saunders is a very busy man and doesn't have time for hooligans like you."

Derek shifted Chloe in his arms. "Yeah, yeah, I've heard it all before. But can I just put Chloe to bed? She's exhausted from the trip."

A snort. "I'm sure she is. Now follow me. The guest room is upstairs. And please be quiet, Mr. Saunders must not be disturbed." She hobbled of, muttering nasty things under her breath. Derek resisted the urge to say something nasty back. Instead he followed the old women.

She led him to a nicely decorated room with a large bed in the centre. Derek set Chloe on it. He was just finishing taking her shoes off when he heard the old bat clearing her throat. She was leaning against the door, rat like eyes watching his every move.

"You better not trying anything funny boy." She warned. "Mr. Saunders lives a very hectic life and he is rarely has time for guests. But he loves his daughter, despite the fact that he rarely sees her."

Derek set Chloe's shoe on the floor and started to unzip her coat. The women's eyes narrowed. "I understand."

"No I don't think you do. If you were to ever hurt Ms. Saunders, I don't think Mr. Saunders would react well. He knows some people in _very_ high places if you know what I mean." She gave him a meaningful look.

Derek felt his lip twitched and tried desperately to keep it under control. If Steve Saunders were ever to put a death threat over his head, it wouldn't be the first. And Derek suspected it wouldn't be the last either.

Derek nodded, trying to look grave. "Ahh. I see."

Pleased, the women left, but not with one last stern look at Derek and reminder that there would be no 'monkey business.'

If the maid hated Derek this much, Derek was afraid to meet Chloe's father.

Alone with a sleeping Chloe, Derek sighed. He couldn't help admiring Chloe in her peaceful state. She really was exhausted. He ignored the anger running threw him from everyone forcing her to do this to herself, and tucked her under the covers and kissed her forehead.

He settled himself beside her, not sleeping once throughout the night.

When morning came around and Chloe still wasn't awake, Derek knew that he was either going to have to face Mr. Saunders alone, or drag Chloe out of bed.

Like a coward, Derek chose the easier option.

Gently, he poked her side where he knew she was ticklish. She shifted but otherwise stayed emotionless. He ran his fingers lightly down her side. She scrunched up her noise and stirred. Derek kept it up, until Chloe opened her eyes, annoyed.

"It's Saturday." She calmly informed him. "I believe I'm entitled to sleep in."

"Yes but-."

"Are we under attack?"

"No, but-."

"Is the Edison Group knocking at our door?"

"No."

"Did someone die?"

"No, but Chlo-."

She rolled over and closed her eyes. "Then let me sleep please."

Derek paused. "We're at your Dad's house."

Chloe's whole body seemed to freeze for a moment and then she sat up quickly. The looked she gave Derek told him that she expected a punch line. "What?"

"We're at your Dad's."

Chloe's eyes were darting across the room, taking everything in. She scowled at Derek. "You should have woke me up when got here!"

"I tried!"

"Not hard enough." Chloe threw the covers off her and strode to the door. Opening it, she could hear the sounds of morning activity. A spoon against a coffee cup. An off key humming from Annette. The morning news cheerfully delivering everything wrong in the world.

Chloe whipped around to Derek. "Please tell me you didn't meet my father while caring me unconscious?"

"No." Derek hesitated. "But the old bat did."

Chloe frowned. "Who?"

"The old lady."

A groan except her lips before she could stop herself. Derek meeting Annette like that was almost worse!

In a flash Derek was across the room and standing in front of her. His hand covered her mouth and his eyes were alarmed. Panicked even.

He leaned forward, and with his mouth just over her ear, he spoke in a low voice. "Please, I am begging you. Don't do that while we're here. I _really_ don't need your Dad assuming things."

Chloe didn't understand what he was getting at until she noticed that all the sounds downstairs were now none-existent. The TV was now muted and there seemed to be a tenseness to the air that wasn't there a moment ago. Chloe felt a heated blush traveling to her cheeks when she understood what Derek was saying.

She took a few deep breaths and glanced around the room once again. "Is our stuff in the car?"

Derek nodded. Chloe winced. "Well, I guess it's time to face him. You ready?"

No he wasn't. But it was too late to turn back now. So he nodded again and he and Chloe went down to meet her father.

Steve Saunders wasn't what he expected. Derek pictured wearing a man wearing suit twenty four seven with a blackberry glued to his hand. Instead there was a man in his early fifties with sault and peppered hair, dressed in track pants and a loose t-shirt. He was sitting at the kitchen table, reading the paper in front on him while the old bat puttered around the kitchen, preparing breakfast.

At a first glance, Mr. Saunders looked harmless. Like he really was a father waiting for his daughter to wake up, so they could reunite after almost a year. But when those blue eyes –Chloe's eyes– swung in his direction as they entered the room, something in Derek froze.

Chloe didn't seem to have his issues. With a happily yelled, "Dad!" She ran across the room and met him in a hug. Mr. Saunders eyes left Derek's, to gaze lovingly at his one and only child. Mr. Saunders returned the embrace with a chuckle and a pat on the back.

When they pulled back, Mr. Saunders eyes ran over the length of Chloe, like he was looking for signs of damage. Chloe, with her hair mused and make up smudged, looked a little rough, but besides those obvious flaws, she was fine.

"You look a little worse for wear, kiddo. What have you been up to lately?" Accusing eyes flickered to Derek.

Chloe yawned. "It was a late night. We decided to fly in at the last minute, and the ride from the airport was brutal."

An eyebrow rose. "Not that I'm happy to see you, but what brought this surprise trip on? Last time we talked, you said you were swamped with school work."

"There was a slow week of school. Less assignments now that the semester is winding down." Chloe smiled and waved to Derek, who still stood in the doorway, hands in his pockets. "Besides I thought it was about time for you to meet Derek."

Derek was content to just give a nod for a greeting, but Mr. Saunders crossed the room and held out his hand. Derek was careful not to put too much pressure behind the simply handshake for fear of hurting him. Mr. Saunders didn't seem to feel the same way. From the flecking in his arm and the slight uncomfortable feeling, Derek could guess that Mr. Saunders was putting his all into it.

Derek quickly broke contact and shoved his hands back in his pockets and mumbled, "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

Chloe stepped forward. "I know this is kind of sudden and all, but I was wondering if we could crash here for a little while. I promise we won't be long, a week at the max." Chloe blinked a few times, baby blues working their magic.

Mr. Saunders melted. "Sure sweetheart, take as long as you need. I don't get to see you often. You guys picked a perfect time to come. I'm off for the rest of the week."

_Oh Joy,_ Derek thought.

But Chloe beamed. "That's great! It will be like were catching up. And you'll get to know Derek."

The smile that was previously on Mr. Saunders face, wavered. "Yes. I'm sure that will be fun."

From the kitchen, the old bat let out a laugh that sounded suspiciously like a cackle.

After an extremely uncomfortable breakfast, Derek and Chloe went out to the car to grab their bags. Chloe must have been able to pick up on his mood, because she peered up at him. "Are you going to be able to do this? Stay here I mean."

Derek dug through his pocket for the keys. "Yeah, it's only a week right?" He paused and then gave her a pointed look. "We are only staying here for a week right?"

She rolled her eyes. "You can deal with rogue werewolves, evil scientist, and crazy mafia companies, but my Dad? Nope."

Derek scowled and popped the trunk. "It's not like I'm afraid of him or anything. I just have to make nice with him. He _is _your dad. I'm going to have to deal with him if we're going to be together."

With dramatic flourish, Chloe put hands on her heart, and cooed, "Aww, Derek. That had to be the sweetest thing you've ever said to me." She stood on her tippy toes and gave him a pat on the cheek. "Keep that up and you just might have manners someday. You never know, miracles do come true."

Derek only grimaced.

Back in the house, Mr. Saunders was peeking out from behind the blinds, watching his daughter and the hooligan in the driveway. His eyes narrowed as Chloe patted him on the cheek.

Annette shook her head beside him. "She could do so much better. He's not a bad looking kid, but not model material either. Can you imagine what their kids would look like? They'd either be midgets or giants."

Mr. Saunders let the blinds back to their original spot and crossed his arms. "I'm not sure what to do. I've heard about this boy from Chloe over the phone for almost six year, but he's not what I expected."

Annette snorted. "That's one way to put it. Boy's as big as a house. When he showed last night with Chloe in his arms, I thought he was ringing the doorbell to drop off a body."

Mr. Saunders waved a hand, dismissing the judgment. "Not that. I didn't expect him to be like this."

"What?"

Mr. Saunders ran his hands over his face briskly and shook his head. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"Well," Annette muttered darkly. "_I _don't like him."

The door opened and Mr. Saunders and Annette scrambled to get away from the window. They made it –barley—but Derek still gave them a dark look, like he could tell they were talking about him, though Mr. Saunders guessed that was his imagination playing tricks on him.

"Dad, we're just going to get ready and then we can talk, okay?" Chloe said, brightly. "You need to fill me in on what's been going with you."

Steve gave a soft smile. "Sure. You two get ready to face the day. We'll figure out your schedule later."

Chloe gave her father a brilliant smile. "This is going to be great!"

Derek let out a tiny snort that Chloe either didn't hear or chose to ignore. But Mr. Saunders eyes met Derek's and Derek swore he saw laughter dancing in those blue eyes.

A few hours later, Derek was convinced Mr. Saunders knew every impersonal detail about him. It was funny really. Derek managed to escape a meeting with this man for years now, only to get trapped in a room with Mr. Saunders while digging up information on the people that were trying his daughter and her friends. Yeah, funny.

They moved to living room where Derek sat on one side of the room while Mr. Saunders sat on the either. Chloe was in a single chair placed conveniently in between the two.

"And like I told you over the phone, Derek only has a few more years to go until he gets his Ph. D." Chloe casually told her father; like this wasn't the first time she dropped one of Derek's more impressive qualities into the current conversation.

"Hmm. Very interesting. How old did you say you were Derek?" Mr. Saunders slushed the water around in his glass, as if it held life's answers. Or more importantly when it was socially acceptable for him to bail.

"Twenty-three." Derek said in what he hoped was a polite tone, though this wasn't the first time Mr. Saunders acquired about his age.

"And almost finished a Ph.D.? My, you must have done well in high school."

Derek shrugged. He was sorely tempted to mention that for half of his high school career he was on the run from evil scientists and was already living with his new girlfriend. Somehow Derek didn't think Mr. Saunders would appreciate the honesty.

"I did okay."

There was a lull in the conversation after that where no one seemed to know what to say. Chloe looked like she was trying hard to think of anything, but she already brought up everything positive Derek's ever done in his life.

Suddenly Chloe glanced at her watch and let out a surprised gasp. She stood up quickly and cast the two men in the room an apologetic look. "I'm sorry to run out on you guys like this, I lost track of time and I have to be somewhere. I promised I'd meet Jaime for a coffee and talk over a few matters."

Derek was on his feet instantly. "I'll come with you."

She shook her head. "Sorry no can do. I need to ask her about necr—" A look to her father. "We just need to talk about stuff." She caught herself before she let anything out. "And I think she'll be more comfortable if it's just the to two of us."

"Jaime going alone?" Derek asked doubtfully. "Jeremy is really going for that?"

"I'm pretty sure."

"What about everything else? What about those… people? And when did you set this meeting with her?" Derek struggled to say what he needed to, but not let Mr. Saunders know anymore then he needed to. But from the way he was following the conversation like a tennis tournament, Derek knew he was curious.

" While you were in the shower. I'll be fine, I promise to be careful." Seeing his face she added, "Trust me."

Without waiting for a reply, she snuck a quick kiss and was half way out the door. "Again I'm sorry about this. I won't be long." She gave one last wave to her Dad and then was gone

If Derek thought the silence before was awkward, he was sadly mistaken, for this silence was so thick you could cut it with a butter knife. The two men turned back to each other slowly. Mr. Saunders was eyeing him like a rapid dog, for once open about his feeling and views on Derek.

_God,_ Derek thought. _Help me now._

_I don't know when I'll update but I promise it will before the 30__th__. Reviews are loved!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Sooo… I'm a bit late posting the chapter as you can tell. Opps. And to make matters worse this chapter isn't terribly exciting. But at least it's a chapter though right?_

Chloe pushed the wisps of guilt from her mind as she parted through the sea of people on the crowded sidewalk. She knew it was a little mean to leave Derek stranded with her father. But she saw it as killing two birds with one stone. She needed to talk to Jaime, and Derek was sure to add his two cents in when questioning everything she said. Jaime would probably be more comfortable if it was just the two of them one on one. Plus Derek needed to learn to spend time with her family.

Derek and her Aunt Lauren were civil to each other and on a good day they were boarder lining friendly. However they were never going to be as close as Chloe was to Derek's family. Because Derek's family was her family too. Yet she knew Derek was never going to be able to think of Lauren as anything other than his girlfriend's aunt. But Chloe wanted him to at least get along with her father. To at least tolerate each him. And what better way to start that process then have them in a room together for a few hours, with nothing but each other's company?

Chloe stopped in front of a café. Through the windows she could see that it was half empty. Full enough that no one would be tempted to listen in others conversation with all the noise and movement, but empty enough that everyone had their own personal space. In the back corner sat a red head at a table for two, hands cupped around the mug in front of her, head down.

Chloe pushed open the café's door and a bell announced her arrival. Jaime looked up and smiled hesitantly. As Chloe made her way over, she noticed a dark haired man a few tables over.

Jamie followed her gaze and her smile turned apologetic. "Sorry. I know this would be simpler if it's just the two of us. But Jeremy insisted on being here just in case Derek came with you." She paused, like she realized how that statement could be interpreted. A blush rose to her cheeks. "Not that Derek's not trust worthy. It's just you know how werewolves are. Protective of the ones the care for. Not that it's a bad thing—."

Chloe let out a laugh and held up a hand to stop Jaime's nervous babble. It was such a childlike gesture that seemed odd on a grown woman. In its own way it was kind of endearing. "I get it. Don't worry. I'm the last person you have to explain a werewolf's protective streak to."

Jaime tilted her head to the side thoughtfully. "I guess that's true. There not a lot of women that have been in a relationship were the other partner is a werewolf."

Chloe caught the eye of a young waitress and quickly ordered a coffee. When the girl left Chloe turned back to Jaime. "You're the first person I've met. Besides Elena that is."

"Yeah, but she's a werewolf herself, so that hardly counts." A slight smile came to Jaime's lips as she leaned forward. In a mock whisper she said, "Just between you and me? It's nice talking to another necromancer who's with a werewolf."

Chloe's lips twitched. "Why do you say that?"

"So we can compare notes."

Over where Jeremy was sitting, a noise that sounded suspiciously like a chuckle echoed over to the two necromancers.

"Oh." Chloe said, folding her hands out on the table. "What do you want to know?"

"Nothing specifically. Just tips on how to deal with them in there less enjoyable stages."

A raised eyebrow. "Haven't you figured out the tricks yet?"

Jaime was practically on the edge of her seat. "There are tricks?"

"Oh, yes. There are tons." Chloe said, face serious. "They're hard to learn but I think you can do it."

With a dramatic flourish Jaime threw her hand on top of Chloe's. "Teach me master."

The two necromancers broke out into peals of laughter as Jeremy shook his head.

After the two calmed down, Chloe nodded towards Jeremy. "If he's here alone with you, where's Clay and Elena?"

Jaime shrugged. "I never ask. My guess is there somewhere across the street."

"Huh. I guess they bring the protective thing to a whole new level."

"You could say that."

The waitress stopped at their table to drop off Chloe's coffee. "If you two need anything else just let me know, okay?" An insincere smile was planted on her face until she did double take at Jaime. "Hey, do I know you? I swear I've seen you around."

Jaime's mug was at her lips when she answered. "Sorry, but I don't think we've met before."

The girl looked a little confused but gave a one shouldered shrug. "Never mind then. Enjoy your coffee."

As she walked away, Chloe made up her coffee, playing with a sugar package. "That girl recognized you from your shows?"

"I tend to get that once in a while."

"You know it's kind of funny. About a week before I was sent to Lyle House, I was channel surfing when I came across your show. You were beside some woman who was crying about something. You acted like you were listening to some person, but I knew it was bullshit. I knew you had to be acting. I was just about to change the channel when I saw a shimmer beside you. Spooked, I turned the TV off and forgot about it."

Jaime looked into her coffee and slushed it around the cup. "You saw ghosts then? I believe you mentioned you saw ghost when you were about five? That's pretty rare, though it's happened once or twice."

"I'm used to being the exception to all of this stuff. Comes with the baggage of being a genetically modified freak."

Jaime's lips tightened. "They did this to children of all ages?"

"Sure. I think as soon as the mothers of the experiment were pregnant they started messing around with us."

"Sick bastards."

"Amen."

Jaime tapped a perfectly manicured finger nail on the table. "I know you said that your mother gave you that necklace to protect you from ghosts. And I wanted to talk about that as well. Do you know what that is?"

Chloe shook her head. "I tried to research it, but googling something like this doesn't seem to work."

"When you told everyone about it at the council meeting I recognized it. It's a trinket." Jaime waited for any sign on recognition.

Chloe frowned. "A trinket? Like a charm?"

"Not really. Trinket is mostly a fancy name to make it more stylish. If people said a necromancy necklace that controlled power, it might not sell as well as it did on the black market."

"So it prevents necromancers from seeing ghosts?"

"Among other things. Your necklace has changed colour a few times since you've had it?"

"A lot of times actually. I can't even remember how many times."

"May I see it?" Jaime asked cautiously.

Chloe paused a moment before nodding and pulling the trinket out from under her shirt and over her head. She gingerly placed it in Jaime's outstretched hands.

The rock was warm in Jaime's hands as she turned it over, studying it. She couldn't help but marvel at it. While there were different types of trinkets, there were also ones that held different levels of power. This one must have been having quite a work out since it came to Chloe.

Jaime held it in her palm for a moment and felt something ease from her mind. It was hard to put into words, but it was like having a headache without knowing it until it was suddenly gone. Startled, Jaime dropped it on the table.

"What?" Chloe asked, alarm slipping into her voice. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

And then Jeremy was there. His normal emotionless mask was still in place, but anyone could see concern that was shining in his dark eyes. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him.

"Jaime?" There was a controlled calm in his tone. "Jaime, are you alright?"

She gave a shaky nod and ran a hand threw her hair until her was tugging at her roots. "I-I'm o-okay."

Chloe briefly wondered if all necromancers had a stutter.

"What just happened there?"

"I-I-I'm not sure. I felt it." Jaime swung her eyes to Chloe. "Is that what it feels like every time?"

"What do you mean?" Chloe's eyebrow pinch together. "How does what feel?"

"The necklace." Jaime clarified, slightly impatient. "Is it always like a super Advil?"

"Huh?"

Jaime searched her face with curious eyes. How could she not feel it? It was almost impossible to miss. It was like nothing she ever felt before. When Jaime didn't find anything, she deflated slightly.

"When I put the necklace on, I felt something." Jaime let her hands drop or her sides and noticed that a couple across from them was watching with, puzzled at the tense air surrounding their little group. Jaime nodded at Jeremy. "I think you should pull up a chair. We're getting some looks. Better not to attract attention."

Jeremy did. Realizing that nothing exciting was going on any time soon, the couple watching them turned back to their own conversion.

"But about your necklace, do you ever feel anything when wearing it?" Jaime asked.

"Anything at all? Even a tickle?"

"No. Is that what you felt? A tickle?" Confused, Chloe titled her head sideways.

"It was more like a … Like a draining feeling. Like I lost pain I never knew I had."

Chloe reached for her necklace on the table. It was now obvious that this necklace was much more than she thought. It apparently had more purpose then to look pretty. She placed the chain over her head and felt the familiar weight pressing against her skin.

"So, I take it this isn't common?" Chloe couldn't help but ask.

"I'm afraid not."

Chloe let out a little mournful sigh. "I figured as much. The normal necromancer stuff doesn't seem to apply to me."

Watching the young necromancer across from her, Jaime couldn't stop the pity she felt for the poor girl. She was barley an adult, yet if Jaime was a betting woman, she would bet that Chloe was probably the most powerful necromancer in America.

"I'll try to dig up some more information on these trinkets. See what I can find."

From the street a horn blazed. Swearing followed as did more honking. Chloe watched through the window as a green truck cut of a Honda, then sped off , a carefully chosen finger out the window.

Chloe shook her head at scene. "Sometimes I really don't miss New York."

"That's right. You lived here." Jaime, squeezed her eyes tightly, trying to get rid of the linger affects Chloe's necklace had on her. "You don't come home often?"

"I never really had a home until I met everyone at Lyle House." She tossed Jaime a wry grin. "It's funny how I never felt more at home, until I was running for my life. Must have been my supernatural blood kicking in. But to answer your question, it's too difficult to visit."

"Why's that?"

A shrug. "School is crazy. Balancing everything doesn't leave much time for travelling." She paused. "And it was… hard being away from Derek for so long. He couldn't come to New York, so it just seemed like me staying with him was right."

Jaime felt a sliver of guilt, though she knew she couldn't have done anything. She didn't control the Pack laws "I'm sorry. I know your father lives here. It must be hard not seeing him."

"Nah. I mean, yeah, it can be hard not seeing him. He's some of the only blood family I have left. But I never saw him much before as it was."

"You never told him what you were, did you?" Jaime asked.

Chloe laughed a little. "No, no, I didn't thank God. I can just imagine how that would go. He's probably think that his schizo daughter needs to start taking her pills again."

"You never know. Maybe he would be okay with all of this."

Chloe gave her a look of disbelief. "I'm fairly certain he wouldn't take it well. My best friend is a witch and my boyfriend if a werewolf. His brother is a sorcerer. Maybe my dad could handle that. Maybe. But he wouldn't be able to handle knowing my mother lied to him about her family heritage and what I was."

Jaime frowned. "People can surprise you Chloe. You should try to trust your father. What if he takes it well?"

"And if he doesn't, there's nothing I can do to take back what I said. I've thought about this before. Telling him will just put him in danger."

"Maybe not telling him is more dangerous." Jaime replied, sounding strangely wise.

Chloe ran a hand over her face. "Yeah, but it's better if he's not involved. It's just better."

"Just think about it, okay?"

Chloe nodded in defeat.

Jaime spread her hands out on table, gaze down, a strand of red hair falling into her eyes. "If you need anything, or just need to bounce some necromancer stuff of someone…" Jaime trailed off, voice hesitant.

Chloe gave her a brief smile, grateful. "I'll find you. I have a feeling that we'll be trading secrets and tips." She gave a sideways looked at Jeremy and said timidly, "Speaking of trading tips and secrets…"

Jeremy's face was so unreadable, that Chloe wondered if she over stepped an invisible line. But Jeremy nodded slowly.

Chloe rushed forward to explain. "I probably shouldn't speak for Derek. But I know he won't mention it. He's not like that. It's just, I'm positive he has questions, but with the situation we're in right now, he'll think it's useless to waste time asking for himself."

"I'll talk to him." Jeremy said softly.

"Thank you. I know he'll appreciate it." Chloe snuck a look at her watch and she sighed.

"I should probably get going. It's not safe leaving Derek and my Dad alone together." She paused. "Though to be honest, Derek and the house keeper are probably more dangerous together. He's taking up calling her 'the old bat.'"

Jaime smirked. "Have fun. I'll call you later, okay? Maybe we can meet up again."

"For sure." She stood and pulled her purse over her shoulder. "I'll see you later."

It took Chloe a little longer the she liked, but she eventually found a pay phone that wasn't too crowded with people nearby. With this conversation, she didn't want an audience for who she was about to call.

She held the pay phone between her ear and shoulder and fumbled around for a piece of paper in her jean pocket. Once she finally had the paper clutched tightly in her left hand, she dumped a bunch of quarters into the slot.

She squinted down at the faded, wrinkled paper, trying to read the numbers. And then carefully, she pushed the numbers on pay phone, praying that someone would actually pick up.

By the fifth ring, Chloe was pushing back waves of disappointment. But just before the machine picked up, a breathless voice answered, "Hello?"

"Hey." Chloe said, quietly. "It's me." She paused. "Chloe."

There was heavy breathing on the other line and a crackle, like the person almost dropped the phone. "Yeah, I know. I just didn't think I would hear from you again. Came as a bit of a surprise."

Chloe shifted the phone and winced. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I should have tried harder to keep contact."

A quick laugh. "I'm sure the rest of them wouldn't have been very supportive of that."

"Listen," Chloe closed her eyes pinched the bridge of her nose. "I didn't call to bring up old times. I called to warn you. The Edison Group is up and running again."

The silence on the other line was so long, that Chloe wondered if they hung up.

"Is this a joke?" She demanded.

Chloe pinched the bridge of her nose harder. "No, it's not. I wish it was. I really did. But they're back. And you needed to know this, to be aware of who's around you, to watch your back."

A heavy, tired sigh. "Are we really doing this again, Chloe? Are we?"

"I'm sorry."

"I know you are, and it's not your fault. It's just been a long time, you know? I thought we were free from it all." There was that word again. Free. It was ironic how before this whole mess, Chloe never thought if the word twice. American citizens were free. The baby in the stroller was free. The old man sitting on the bench across from her was free. Chloe and her friends freedom was stolen before they were even born.

Chloe squeezed her eyes tight. "We teamed up with the council. They're helping us track down people who were in the group. We're trying to find some papers that would narrow it down. We're having difficultly, but we're making progress."

"And I suppose you're not just calling to tell me all this?"

"We would really appreciate it if you came down" Chloe spoke quicker, afraid that she was about to get cut off with objections. "I know that's not what you want, or what you even had in mind, but we could really use an extra pair of hand to help us out."

"I-I don't know Chloe."

"Just think out about it, okay? Call me if you change your mind." Chloe pleaded.

"Do you still have the same number?"

"No, I had to change it a few years ago just in case someone was tracking it. I'll have this one for another month or so before I do it again." Chloe rattled the number off and she could hear the sound of a pen scrapping against paper.

Just before they both hung up, Chloe couldn't help but hesitantly add one last thing.

"I know this I probably the last thing you want to hear, but I think you need to hear it." Chloe let out a shaky breath. "You know Savannah and Paige? From the council?"

"You mean the half witch and the one that married the Cortez rebel?" A snort. "Yeah, I've heard of them. It's hard not to."

"Have you ever heard of their friend? Adam Vasic? He's more in the background of their lives."

Another sigh hissed down the line. "Chloe, please just get the point. There is a point to keep me on the phone when long distances charges apply, right?"

"Rae, he's your brother." Chloe blurted, wincing as soon as the words were out. She had a feeling she was definitely over stepping her boundaries. Maybe Adam and Rae would be better off not knowing they were related. Especially through demon blood.

"He's an Exustio. I've never seen him use his powers, but it's pretty known." Chloe dropped the ball and she held her breath as she waited to see what would happen.

The line was silent again. "Rae? Rae, are you there?"

?"I'm here." Her voice sounded strangled. "Are you sure though?"

"I am."

"Wow." Somehow Rae's voice sounded even more choked up. "Chloe I'll be sure to call you back, okay? I ju-just I need to think this over for a bit."

"Okay. I'm sorry about everything." Chloe said softly.

"And Chloe? Please don't let anyone know about this? Just try to keep it on the down low for now."

"I can do that." Chloe promised.

"Take care of yourself Chloe." Then Rae hung up without any words.

Chloe hung up the phone with shaky hands, and hoped she just made a good

move. Then she let her head fall forwards and hit the plastic wall with a dull thud.

It took her a while to get back to her Dad's house. She wanted to leave Derek and her Dad with enough time alone together that they'd adapt to each other. She took a walk around the neighbourhood, stopped at a few shops, and even drove past her old school.

She had been gone for just over three hours when she opened the door to her Dad's house and heard laughing. None stop laughing that seemed to come from the bottom of stomachs that didn't have an ending in sight.

Her eyes widened and she rushed forward into the house, wondering if her Dad and Annette were torturing Derek while laughing over his bleeding body. But when she rounded the corner of the living room, her eyes bulged and she nearly choked on her own air.

Her father and Derek were sitting on the same couch, bent over at the waist, laughing, like they were they were the best of friends. Her father wiped some tears from his eyes and straightened.

He was still gasping for air as he slapped Derek on the back with affection.

His chuckles were still coming strong, but he managed to get out, "A-and what did she do after that?"

A grin was planted on Derek's face. "As the entire football team was running towards her, she let out this shriek and ran for it. Simon just showed up at this point. All he saw was this little blonde screaming bloody murder she ran across the field from a team of football players. He told me later that he suspects that incident caused her to hate football."

Chloe flushed at the memory. Simon wasn't that far off. She despised the game now.

Her father let out new round of laughter and Derek followed suit. She could hardly see how this was funny. That day at school, there was a ghost on the field, and she didn't think there was anybody around, so she tried talking to it. She was so distracted that when she looked up, she saw a team of, muscular, sweaty, teenage guys barrelling towards her. She acted without thinking and ran.

Chloe scowled at the two men and said sourly, "And I never heard the end of it."

? Her father looked up, startled, and for a moment he just looked at her with new eyes. And then his lips twitched and he started laughing again.

Chloe threw an accusing glare in Derek's direction. But he only shrugged sheepishly.

"So," Chloe said, raising a questioning eyebrow. "I see you two are getting along well."

Her father nodded. "Yes, Derek's been telling me some very interesting stories of you."

Chloe smiled tightly and her eyes flickered to Derek. "Was he now? What types of stories?"

"Just odd ones here and there. But Chloe, you never told me you have a talent for wondering into strange situations. What in heaven name were you doing lying on a football field in the middle of practice."

"I was just relaxing on the grass." She fibbed, shifting uncomfortably. "I didn't know they were practicing. And when they stopped charging at me, and I stopped screaming, they were rather nice about the whole thing. They even apologized after." She assured her father.

Steve Saunders, looked like he was trying with all his might not to laugh.

Chloe huffed and searched for a way to change the subject. "Where's Annette?"

"She muttered something about 'outrageous laughing' and 'traitors' then stomped out the door." Derek said, and Chloe could tell that no matter how chummy Derek and her Dad were, Derek would never be BFF's with Annette. "That was an hour ago."

"How long have you guy been sharing stories?" Chloe asked cautiously, slightly afraid to know the answer.

Her father looked thoughtful. "Since maybe a half an hour after you left." He turned back to Derek. "Now tell me more about her and this Tori. From what I've heard, Tori seems to get her in a lot…"

The words faded as Chloe plunked herself in a chair, watching two important men her life trade stories about her. That was when she realized that the only thing they had in common was her. They both loved her and cared for her. So of course they only thing they could possibly talk about was her. And so what if it took a few embarrassing stories of her to make them get along?

At least they found something to discuss.

So Chloe spent the afternoon, listening to story after story, hearing laugh after laugh, and a few times she even joined in herself.

But by the time it came for her to go to sleep, her cheeks hurt from smiling so much.

_I'm working on some personal writing at the moment, so I don't have the slightest clue when I'll have a chapter up. Before the end of the summer though, I promise. _

_And… Reviews are loved and cherished (:_


	15. Chapter 15

_A huge thank you to the Beta for going over this one! But on another note, I'm not sure when the next chapter will be. I have school again and luckily it's a light semester so cross your finger it stays that way!_

Derek couldn't believe his luck.

It was a miracle really that Mr. Saunders warmed up to him the way he did. Derek was so sure that the man was going to despise him for the rest of his life, because let's be honest: Derek wasn't indenting to go anywhere without Chloe.

When Chloe abandoned him to face her father alone, he was sure he was a dead man. The second the door closed behind Chloe, Mr. Saunders gave him a cold look that reminded Derek of a guy in one of Chloe's favourite movies. Something with a gang or a mafia.

What movie it was from didn't matter to Derek, he just wanted to get the hell out of there before Mr. Saunders threatened to make him 'swim with the fishes.' And while Mr. Saunders never said those words out loud, Derek could tell that he was thinking somewhere along those lines. Then Mr. Saunders had started some small talked that they already went over when Chloe was with them, but Derek didn't complain. It was a safe topic after all.

When the school came up again, Derek mentioned some of Chloe's classes and how she seemed to be enjoying them, something Chloe hasn't yet told her father about. That's when Mr. Saunders interest piped up. He starting asking questions and along with Derek's answers came stories.

Soon they were both laughing and wiping tears from their eyes.

Derek could tell Chloe didn't know how to take this new found development, but by the end of the night she seemed more relaxed.

They were just getting into bed when she shook her head at him, fussing with the sheets. "I can't believe you charmed him."

Derek raised an eyebrow at her while pulling back the covers. "You think I charmed him? I'm not Simon, I can't charm anyone. You were the one to charm him, Chloe."

"Me?" Chloe pointed at herself. "I was the one to charm him? I wasn't even there!"

Derek shook his head and pulled off his t-shirt, momentarily distracting Chloe. "It didn't matter. I told him everything about you, and he loved it. He never got to know some sides of you, so I think it was nice for him to have someone tell him what he missed. He was charmed by everything you did, not by me."

Chloe stopped fidgeting with the sheets and ceased her movement. "Huh."

"Does that surprise you? He seems to really care for you Chloe. I think he's just a lonely man how misses his wife and only daughter who lives in a different state then him."

"Are you trying to make me feel guilty?" Chloe frowned at him. "You're supposed to be on my side."

"I am on your side. I'm just telling you as I see it."

"You're seeing it differently than I am." Chloe grumbled, slipping under the cool covers and turning her back to him.

"Or maybe you're not opening your eyes to see." Derek said wisely and joined her in bed. "Maybe you should tell him what you are. It might help him understand you more."

Chloe turned to him quickly, eyes wide. "That's basically what Jaime said!" She exclaimed. "Why is everyone pouncing on me all of a sudden with this? You know as well as I do that it could be dangerous for him. Especially with the Edison Group starting up again."

"Do you really think that your Dad would go to the Edison Group?" Derek asked

"No." Chloe admitted. "But it's safer for him not to know anything. It would be easier for him to live his life if he didn't know anything."

"He could still life his life without looking over his shoulder. He would just know about the supernatural world, that doesn't mean he would be a part of it. And he would actually know his daughter and why she went missing for a year without any word or notice or explanation."

Chloe sighed and dug her head into her pillow. "I promise I'll put some serious thought behind it, okay? But that's all I can do for now."

Derek reached over and pulled her smaller body towards his. He draped his arm around her, and after a long moment, the tenseness in her muscles eased and she lay against him.

"Just think about it." He kissed her forehead sweetly and she closed her eyes. "That's all I ask."  
"I can do that." She peered up at him. "When did you become so patient?"

He rested his cheek against her head. "I'm not. You're the only one I practice the art of patience with."

The next morning, Derek and Mr. Saunders were still chummy as ever. Annette, though, seemed disgruntled. She puttered around the kitchen in the morning making breakfast, muttering things under her breath. Even though Chloe couldn't hear what she was saying, she imagined they weren't the nicest thing if the looks Derek kept shooting her were any indication.

Derek and her father chatted over breakfast. Though no stories were brought up this time, they discussed work and school with renewed interest and seemed to generally want to hear about what each other wanted to say. Chloe was holding her breath, waiting for the awkward silence to fill the air once again. Surprisingly it never swooped down on them.  
The three of them were drinking coffee in the living room when her father leaned back in his chair and folded his hands in his lap. "So, what are you kids planning on doing today? Anything exciting?"

Chloe was planning on having Derek call Jeremy today to get any questions off his chest. She thought it would be better and less stressful for all of the werewolves if there were less face-to-face meetings.

But instead of telling her father all of this, she just said causally. "Nothing crazy. I was thinking of showing Derek a few of my old schools, and possibly meeting up with a few friends I haven't seen in a while."

"That sounds nice." Mr. Saunders nodded. "You should take him to that one bakery on the other side of town that your mother used to love. They have the best apple pie there, even after all these years."

"Speaking of Mom," Chloe said, hesitantly. "I was thinking of visiting her grave while I was here. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me."

Mr. Saunders coffee cup, which was previously traveling to his mouth, stilled before it reached its destination. He slowly set his mug on the table in front of him. "I don't know about that Chloe." His voice was slightly stiff. "I'm not sure I'm up to that."

Chloe felt disappointment flood through her, but she wasn't surprised. Not really. She just couldn't hold back the, "Why not?" that escaped her lips even though she knew the answer.

"I found I haven't been visiting as much anymore." Mr. Saunders shifted in his seat, the expensive material underneath him, seeming to act as nails rather than leather. "It just…too much lately."

Chloe's eyes dropped to the floor. "I know. And I'm sorry for that. You don't have to come with me if you don't want to."

Mr. Saunders eyes flickered to his daughter, who didn't much look like him—except for the eyes. The eyes were his. She was his wife's child and while in the past he mourned for the close relationship he would never have with his daughter, he had come to accept it. That didn't mean he had to turn her down every time she wanted do something with him. She was his daughter after all. His only child.

With that in mind, he wiped a hand over his mouth and said quietly. "I'll think about it, Chloe. Pick a day and I'll see if I'm up to it."

She smiled brightly at him. "That sounds perfect." And buzzing sound came from her pocket and she flipped open her phone.

Mr. Saunders turned to Derek. "Now, I know you've lived in New York before, but make sure she takes you to that shop that I mentioned earlier. You're never truly a New Yorker until you've been there."

"I'll make sure she shows me the place Mr. Saunders." Derek said.

Mr. Saunders waved him off. "Call me Steve. You're almost family as it is."

Derek smiled a little. "Steve it is then."

Chloe stood from her chair, and impatiently brushed her bangs away from her face as her hands shook. "Dad, Derek and I will be right back. We have to make a call to some friends and check in with family. We haven't talked to some since we got here and they may be getting worried."

Mr. Saunders hid his surprise at the abrupt change of subject and gestured to the phone on the wall. "By all means, go ahead. I'm sure their expecting your call."

Chloe kissed his cheek on the way out the door. "Thanks, but we'll use our cell phones. They'll recognize the number."

She rounded the door way and was out of sight, leaving two slightly confused men behind. Derek looked to Mr. Saunders. "Well I guess,—"

Chloe popped her head back into the room, looking expectant, eyes on Derek. "You coming or what?"

"Oh." He scrambled to his feet and gave an apologetic shrug to Mr. Saunders. He followed Chloe out of the room wondering what she was up to.

She led them to their room with a fast jerky pace. When he was in the room she cast one look in the hall to make sure no one could hear them and then closed the door tightly, letting out a heavy breath. Her hands were trembling even more as she ran them through her hair.

"Chloe? What's going on?"

"It Rae." Her anxiety ridden eyes were making her face look tense. "She's been attacked."

Chloe then proceeded to tell Derek everything. How she called Rae the previous day and warned her about the rise of the Edison Group. She told him how she handed out her number to Rae who texted her just minutes before with one sentence:

_They're here._

"Chloe, you don't know if they got her." Derek tried assuring her "She may not even be talking about the Edison Group."

"Then who would she be talking about?"

"I don't know Chloe," Derek said. "But you and I both know Rae tends to stretch and twist the truth a bit. She may be exaggerating."

"But about this?" Chloe asked. "Her life is on the line as much as ours here. I don't think she would cry wolf about this"

"Are you really sure about that?"

Chloe breathed out a shuddering breath. "I am. I trust her." At Derek's doubtful face, she amended. "At least with this."

Derek, who was sitting on the bed, resting his forearms on his knees with his head in his hands, sighed. "If she was really attacked then we're in trouble. They're becoming bolder and taking action again. We need to find those documents Tori's mother had. We need to know who's in this."

"Last we checked in with Tori and Kit they haven't found them. They think Diane might have hid them at her actually house and not some other residents. Kit's trying to avoid that option for last."

Derek shook his head. "We need them now. I'll call them and tell them what's happening and hopefully they'll change tactics."

While Derek did that, Chloe kept trying to text Rae. She didn't dare try to call her though, just in case Rae had her phone set to a ring tone. It would just be Rae's luck to be hiding when her cellphone went off.

So Chloe kept up a steady stream of texts and when no reply came she deflated slightly. Then she pressed a name on her contacts and held the phone to her ear while waiting for someone to pick up. It took at least six rings but finally someone did answer.

"Hello?" A cheerfully distracted voice said. A person waiting to get off the phone and get outside with the rest of her family.

"Elena, its Chloe Saunders."

The voice lost its cheerfulness and said urgently. "Is everything alright?"

The background noise of Derek talking to his father stopped and Chloe peeked over her shoulder, seeing him scowling at her. She quickly turned her back to him a focused on the conversation at hand.

"That's the thing." She swallowed around the slight tightening in her throat. "There's been an attack."

The breathing on the other end picked up. "Who?"

"No one you know. It was a friend of mine though. Was in the experiment with us."

"When's the last time you saw her?"

"Years ago. We lost touch, but I called her yesterday to warn her about everything."

"Is she dead?" Elena asked. "Or was she just kidnapped?"

"I don't know. She texted me briefly saying that they were after her and that's the last I

heard from. I think they have her."

"One moment." There was jostling and clattering as Elena held the phone down and whispered what happened to someone. A deep voice gave a muffled response that Chloe couldn't make out.

Meanwhile Derek was still scowling. "You shouldn't have called them Chloe. Not until we figured out what happened."

"They needed to know." She insisted.

"They don't need to be in our business any more than they already are."

"Well to bad. I already called them." She whispered back, hoping that Elena couldn't hear what they were saying on her end. She cast a pointed look upon him. "Aren't you talking to your Dad?"

Derek looked to the phone in his hand, startled and quickly apologized to his amused father.

"Chloe? Are you there?" Elena called distantly. "Chloe?"

Chloe held the phone back to her ear. "Sorry about that. I was just talking to Derek."

"I heard." She said rather dryly. "He just loves us, doesn't he?"

"Yes, very deeply." In the background Chloe could hear the male voice speaking loudly, and she could just catch the southern drawl the speaker had. "And tell that mutt that his business is our business, so he can go fu-"

Before the curse could fully escape from Clay's lips, there was the sound of skin on skin contact that was sounded rather loud and painful. Chloe assumed Clay just received a rather hard slap. The tell-tale yelp that rang from the line a second later confirmed her suspicions.

"What the hell was that for?" Clay growled.

"Honey," Elena merrily. "I would appreciate it if you would not speak while I did business. Thank you."

There was more clattering of the phone and Elena's voice came back, clearer than before. "I'm sorry about him. He's a little irritable lately. Snaps at the littlest things. I think he's going crazy with knowing that we still haven't got a lead."

"Don't worry about it." Chloe rubbed a hand over her forehead, fisting her bangs. "I know how it feels."

"Anyway," Elena said briskly. "What are you planning to do about this attack?"

"I'm pretty sure we're going to go check out her house. After, I want to call a meeting with everyone. Would you guys be up for that?"

"More then up for it. But that's not all we want to do. I want to come with you to check out this girl's house."

There was a pause in which Chloe waited for Clay to shout out his displeasure at the idea, but surprisingly, it never came. But Chloe was still hesitant.

"Are you sure Elena? I know you guys are getting restless but…"

"No," Her voice was firm. "We're sure. We want to come."

Derek gestured to his phone. "Dad's putting Tori on the line. She's looking for Rae's address now. She's not getting anything. She thinks Rae's using a fake name. She needs to know Rae phone number, see if that could track her down."

Chloe rattled it off and Derek gave it to Tori. Derek tightened his hand on the phone and in almost no time at all Derek was nodding to Chloe. "She's got it. Rae's in Vermont."

Chloe knew Elena heard all this so she didn't bother to repeat what Derek said.  
"Good. You guys are still in New York?" Elena said. "If you are we can book a flight together."

"All ready a head of you." Derek said. "Tori's says there's a flight leaving for eight tonight. Getting through security and everything it would be about two and half hours. Driving would be about five."

"Flying it is." Chloe decided. "Tell Tori to book four seats, and if you could start packing our bags, that would be great. I gotta go tell Dad."

Chloe's father took the news surprisingly well, though she could tell he was a little disappointed, which spiked a bit of guilt into her. But when they were getting ready to leave and Derek was loading they're stuff in the car, her father gave her gave her a quick hug.

"Will you come back visit me when this is all done?" He asked hoarsely.

"I will," She promised. "Dad, you know I wouldn't be leave like this unless it was an emergency."

"I know, I understand." He peered down at her. "And how come I never get to meet these people that you're jetting across the country for?"

She laughed nervously. "They're very busy, that's all."

He sighed. "All of your friends seem to live a busy life it seems. I'll catch them one day." He cleared his throat. "Do you need any money? Flying around like this isn't cheap and hotels and stuff are becoming more expensive each year."

Now Chloe's laugh was genuine. "Chatting up with Derek all day yesterday and you didn't even touch on the stock market? Derek's right into it and he's never wrong. Trust me; we're not hurting for money."

Her Dad looked surprised, but decided to ask Derek for tips later.

"Chloe, are you ready?" Derek said, walking towards her father and her.

"Yeah." She stood on her tippy toes and pecked her father on the cheek. "We have to hit the road but I'll be back in a few days tops."

She stepped away from her father and Derek shook and him shook hands good bye.

"Take care of her, will you Derek?" Her father asked. "She's too small to go against the

whole world."

"I will sir."

Steve waved him off. "What did I tell you before? My name is Steve, so call me by it."  
Derek smiled. "Right. Steve."

They got in the car and waved a hasty good-bye to Steve Saunders before zooming out of his drive way to meet Clay and Elena at the airport.

The flight was tense, there was no denying that.

Tori somehow thought that it would be a marvellous idea to seat Elena and Clay with her and Derek.

Oh yes, this plane was one of those rare evil ones. This particular plane had four seats in a row and it was horribly cramped and crowed. You couldn't stand without accidentally hitting someone with an elbow.

Though Chloe had to admit it was rather funny when Derek and Clay sat in their seats –which were beside each other—and simultaneously double checked their tickets. When they both realised they had the right seats, they glowered darkly at each other and demanded that a switching happened.

And so Clay ended up with the window seat with his mate beside him. Chloe took the aisle seat because when she went to sit beside Elena to keep Derek and Clay as far apart as possible, Derek swooped in and practically picked her up and moved her. He took the seat beside Elena.

"She's not going to eat me you know." She calmly informed him, as if he wasn't being a controlling over protective werewolf boyfriend.

Derek just grunted and shift as far away from Elena as he could.

"I don't think I would taste so good anyway." Chloe went on. "I use way too much coconut body wash. It would be like eating chemicals."

Derek grimaced and leaned in closer to her, speaking quietly so anyone without supernatural hearing wouldn't catch what he was saying. "I'm doing this for more my sake then yours to be honest. The girl across from you has been very … attentive to me since we got on the plane."

Sure enough when Chloe looked over, said girl was on the edge of her seat trying to get a glance at Derek. She was biting her lip anxiously and twirling her brown hair with one hand.

Chloe's lip twitched but she made her face serious when she turned back to Derek.

"Well," She said solemnly. "That's too bad you took that seat. You and her would have made quite the couple." Chloe scrutinised the brunette one last time. The brunette was stretching as far as her body would allow her to get a clear view of Derek. "She seems like a keeper."

Derek rolled his eyes, exasperated and slouched down in his seat, muttering, "Most girlfriends would be jealous. Mine? She cracks jokes."

"There are many things I worry about when it comes to you Derek. But cheating on me is not one of them. If anything I'm more worried about you eating all the dog treats we have. Those things are getting expensive these days."

Clay snickered and Elena hid a smile.

"Like I said before," Clay said obnoxiously. "These mutts keep getting stranger and stranger."

Derek gave Chloe a very displeased looked and pulled out a math text book and a note book from the bag at his feet. He silently flickered through the pages of the text book and stopped on a page near the middle. He propped up the note book and grabbed a pen that was latched on to a page.

"Derek?"

Silence answered Chloe.

"Derek?" She asked in a sing song voice. "Derek?"

Still the frost silence.

"You can't be mad at me forever you know. We share an apartment. Ignoring me would make things nasty at home."

Derek didn't even twitch.

Chloe moved closer to him and examined what equations he was writing. By the looks of it he already finished couple and was well on his way to finishing the third one. It all looked like another language to Chloe.

She cocked her head to the side. "What does that one mean?"

She was pointing to one of the symbols that were popping up a lot. It looked like an o and c attached together sideways. But if she turned her head it looked like a stick man without his torso or arms.

Derek's pen stopped flying across the page. He looked down at her suspiciously. She never showed an interest in math until she wanted something.

"It's Karp reduction symbol." He said warily. Then proceeded to define what it meant. Everything he said went over her head but she nodded all the same. When he was finished she pointed to another symbol.

"That's the natural join:" He informed her, slowly forgetting about the dog joke she made. "It's to show the natural join between two relations."

"And that one?" Chloe asked, again pointing to another symbol.

And so it went on, Chloe asking questions, and Derek warming up to her again with every question until Chloe was chuckling at his dorky math jokes.  
Elena watched the couple with a quizzical expression on her face. She nudged Clay with her elbow and nodded to them. Clay raised an enquiring eyebrow.

"Derek," She mouthed. "Pack."

Clay scowled briefly at the dark haired man two seats over, though he was too absorbed in answering Chloe's questions to notice the eyes glaring into the back of his head. Clay turned back to Elena shaking his head vigorously, making his blond curls sway.

"I'll talk Jeremy," She mouthed again. "He thinks he'd be a good addition too."

Clay let out something that sounded rather close to a growl, but Elena ignored him and let

Derek and Chloe have their light hearted moment while they could. Soon they would be landing and seeing what became of their friend Rae.

_Ahem... Review please? Even if it's hate mail, I'll still read it and take it into account._


	16. Chapter 16

_So sorry that this is up late. I know I promised a few of you that it would be up much sooner. I have no excuse; I just forgot the date until I looked at the calendar and swore. _

Clay ignored the other couple as they exited the plane.

He also ignored the look the needy brunette –who previously had her eye on the Mutt—was now directing at him. He shoulder past her without a second glance and pretended that she wasn't there.

He ignored the passengers' glares and mutters as he cut in front of them and brushed them aside as he kept up his steady stride to get off the plane and out of the airport.

He ignored Chloe's mumbled, "He makes you look downright _nice._" To the Mutt.

The only person he didn't shun, just rolled her eyes. "I can't take you anywhere." Elena said, walker faster to keep up with his brisk pace. Clay noted irritably that Derek had no trouble staying with the group. Chloe meanwhile, was practically jogging to keep up with them, while tossing out hurried apologies to any person unfortunate enough to get in the werewolves way, as they were abruptly jostled aside.

The exit of out of the airport went smoothly unless you counted the quick squabble over who would drive the rental car. Understandably, neither Clay nor Derek felt secure with the other driving. Elena put an end to the problem by smoothly sliding into the driver seat before either one could say as word.

Clay kept the stony silence, not inquiring about any plans before they walked into whatever situation would meet them. Clay was usually above such petty actions as to ignore people, but he had to admit that accepting a Cain into the Pack ruffled his feathers a little. Plus they had enough "pups" in the Pack with Noah and Reese. They didn't need a third with the Pack growing as quickly as it was.

Behind him, Clay caught a glance in the mirror and saw the Mutt and Chloe were speaking in hushed whispers. The Mutt seemed to be reassuring the blonde about something. He wrapped an arm around her thin shoulders and pulled her close as she rested her head on him.

Clay looked away with a snort of disgust. _Mutts, _he thought_._

Beside him, Elena was checking the mirror with a pleased smile. She gave Clay a pointed look then glanced back at the couple behind them. Clay slouched farther down in his seat and crossed his arms.

Clay then decided to ignore Elena too. Or at least he would until they got to the Rae girl's house and life and death was on line.

Elena rolled up in front of a house soon after, double checking the paper in her hand, which had a quickly scribbled address on it. "I think this is it."

Chloe leaned forward in her seat and peered out the window. The house was rather small but that was to be expected with only one person living in it. It was a cheerful yellow with white shingles. Flower beds were placed under every window, giving the house a grandmother feeling.

Derek raised an eyebrow at the place while getting out of the car. "Are you sure? This doesn't have Rae written over it. Now, if there was fire erupting from the chimney, then I'd know we have the right place."

Chloe followed him out of the vehicle, dread starting to bubble in her stomach. "Tori said this was the place. She seemed pretty confident about that."

Elena rolled down the car window and poked her head out. "Clay and I will park the car down the road and we'll meet you in the house. If it's clear the next stop will be the woods behind her house."

With that brief conversation, the two couples split up.

Derek pushed open the front door of the house, sniffing and listening for anything. He crouched to the ground and inhaled deeply. Then he shook his head and stood.

"Only Rae." he mouthed to Chloe.

She nodded, looking grim. It didn't escape her notice that this was exactly the same position that they had found Andrew in once upon a time. The Nast's or the Edison Group had been here.

Derek moved into the house with Chloe on his heels. The interior was messier then the exterior was, letting Derek know that this was really Rae's house. Clothes littered the furniture and condiments were left on the counters, some with no lids on them. But the place smelled curiously of bleach.

Derek silently followed the smell to the hallway leading to the bedrooms. When he crouched down to smell this time, his head shot up and his eyes met Chloe's, anxious. "Stay here."

Chloe complied, bewildered nonetheless. She watched Derek stride out the room and waited impatiently for him to return, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Finally, after what felt like years, Derek returned. The expression on his face didn't sooth her.

"No one is in the house." He told her at a normal volume. "I found her phone at the back door though."

He pulled out a simple cellphone from his back pocket. The screen was crack and the silver painted scratched.

"They took her." Chloe said, staring down at the phone blankly.

Derek nodded, jaw tense. "I think so. I didn't recognize any of the scents beside hers. There were only two others. One of them was a girl if the perfume is any indication." Derek's eyes flickered away from her face uncomfortably. "Chloe," He started gently, but cleared his throat and tried again when his voice cracked. "Chloe, I… I smelled some blood. Beneath the bleach. Someone did a half assed job of covering it up."

Chloe suck in a sharp breath and a fist seemed to squeeze her lungs painfully. Blood rushed to her head as her heart beat picked up its pace. She swallowed painfully.

"Where?" She managed to ask.

"Here."

Chloe searched the hallway, like she could make out the blood that they obviously tried to clean up before a hasty exit. "Is –is she…? Do you think that they-they-" She took a slow breath through her nose. "Is there enough blood that she may have bled to death?"

Derek watched her with careful eyes. "No. Not that much, but then again a lot of bleach could be covering it up. We'll get Elena to see what she thinks and then we'll go from there."

A creaking sound came from the front of the house and Chloe jumped while Derek moved protectively in front of her, hand stretched back towards her, warning her not to move.

They waited for an excruciatingly long moment before the tension in Derek's shoulders relaxed slightly and he dropped his hand back to his side. A second later Elena rounded the corner with Clay.

They didn't ask questions. Derek only nodded his head to the spot he smelt blood. Elena didn't crouch as he did, only sniffed the air delicately. She wrinkled her nose and shot Chloe a sympathetic look.

"This is definitely blood. A fair bit of it too. Not enough to cause extreme damage immediately." Elena said. "But she still could be in the area. Clay and I will run a check in the woods behind here. There's no neighbours close enough to have heard a struggle, so we don't have to worry about asking them anything. But what worries me is that this attacked seemed to happen a few hours ago. The Edison Group is either bunkering down somewhere nearby to use Rae as bait or they've taken her back to their headquarters."

Elena didn't mention another option, which involved Rae's heart not beating, though everyone was thinking about it.

Silence fell on them once again before Chloe spoke quietly. "I can try to summon Rae."

Elena gave abrupt nod that had hair escaping from her pony tail. "Good. That will save us time, depending on what results you receive." Elena turned away, muttering, "For her sake, I hope you can't summon her."

Everyone set off to do their respective jobs. Chloe plonked down on the floor where she stood and sat crossed legged. Derek leaned against the wall with his arms folded, watching her. Chloe went into the summoning without another word, focusing her energy on calling Rae's spirit forward. That is, if Rae's soul was loose and drifting around somewhere.

After concentrating hard enough to cause that slight pain at the back of her head, Chloe could easily admit that Rae was still alive.

She met Derek's dark gaze with a relieved smile. "I can't summon her."

He pushed himself off the wall. "Good. Let's go find Clay and Elena."

They met the other werewolves just as they were exiting the edge of the forest.

"We walked the edge of the perimeter." Clay told them without even glancing at the two. "Didn't find or smell anything. The woods here aren't deep, so that was a quick search. We didn't find anything there either."

Chloe sighed tiredly. "I guess this means they took her." She looked up at Derek with wounded eyes. "Now what?"

Derek was getting himself ready to tell her what she already expected. That Rae wasn't their responsibility. That she made her bed and now it was her time to lay in it. That they couldn't do anything until they were sure who kidnapped Rae and where their headquarters were, and even then he wouldn't risk their necks for Rae until they came up with a secure and reliable plan.

But then Elena's head snapped up and her nostrils flared. Her eyes narrowed and sharpened to a dangerous degree.

"Do you smell that?" She asked tightly.

Chloe frowned and breathed through her nose, not surprised that she couldn't smell anything out of the ordinary. Clay and Derek on the other hand seemed to have more luck.

Derek's eyes widened in understanding and he let out colorful oath. Clay heaved a sigh as his eyes swept the surrounding area.

"Great." He murmured, looking mildly displeased.

Derek reached for Chloe's hand and pulled her close. "I think Rae's nearer then we thought."

"Why?"

His eyes danced across the road where more thick woods seemed to be straining closer to the road. "I smell burning flesh."

The sentence rang out through Chloe's mind with a clarity that was startling, clearing all other thoughts, before she broke free of Derek's grasp with a wrench of her arm and ran across the lawn and towards the road. It was a few seconds before the others realized what she was doing.

"Chloe!" Derek yelled, barrelling after her. Those few precious seconds seemed to cost him though, because while he was fast and had long legs, she was already nearing the road.

Later, he promised himself that he would give her the biggest lecture of her life, a lecture so big and loud, that it would make the ones he gave her as teenagers seem scrawny. What in her right mind possessed her to go running towards the smell of burning skin, without a plan or second thought?

That was in Derek's mind when he heard the sound of branches breaking and leaves crackling under foot. The noise was coming from the trees and was growing steadily closer, until he could make out gasps and pants.

Derek's heart stopped for a moment then restarted, only to kick into high gear. "Chloe! Stop, someone's there! Stop!"

Chloe didn't seem to hear him because her pace picked up even more. She was on the road now, her feet slapping at the pavement until she made it to the ditch.

Derek could vaguely hear Clay and Elena behind him, but he was focused on the footsteps coming closer to Chloe with every ragged breath.

Chloe was at the edge of the woods, just as something burst out with a strangled sob. Rae flung herself into Chloe's arms, copper curls flying everywhere, momentarily blanketing the two girls. Chloe wrapped her arms tightly around the bleeding and sobbing girl before turning back to Derek. "We need to get out of here. Now," She said urgently, eyes on the woods and whatever may be hiding in them.

Derek ran the last few steps to her and gave Rae a brief glance. "She's hurt. Let me carry her, otherwise she'll slow us down."

Chloe made to pass Rae to Derek, but Rae let out a sound that sounded like a suffering animal and clutched Chloe tighter.

Chloe put her mouth near Rae's ear and whispered, "We have to go now, Rae. We'll clean you up and keep you save, but we have to leave now."

Maybe it was the sureness in her voice, or maybe it was the three werewolves standing behind her, because Rae hesitated before nodding. She limped over to Derek who swung her up in his arms none to gently. He got a look from Chloe for that.

They stiffly got back to the road and starting jogging back to the car. Rae gave Chloe a watery smile while being bumped around in Derek's arms. "See, I always knew he liked you."

Chloe tossed her a very puzzled look over Derek's shoulder. "What?"

"Derek." Rae explained, while tentatively touching a darkening bruise on her cheek with a shaky hand. "I knew he always liked you. I knew it. But you didn't believe me."

Chloe laughed softly. "Okay Rae. But let's talk about this later, alright?"

Rae bobbed her head in a loose nod, nearly hitting Derek in the face. He ducked away with a revolted look on his face.

The car was thankfully with in sight by now and Chloe nearly breathed a sigh of relief. Then a shot rang out. Chloe left a breeze by her cheek as her hair flew forward. Everyone instinctively ducked to the pavement, most hands and knees getting scraped in the process. Chloe's hand was on her cheek, checking for blood.

"Chloe? Chloe! Are you hurt?" Derek's voice was frantic.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and shook her head. "No, I'm fine."

Another deafening shot cut the air, and a second later there was the cracking sound of a bullet landing uncomfortably close to Clay. There was a heartbeat of silence before everyone flew into action. Derek ran forward, grapping the back of Chloe's shirt, propelling her off the ground and onto her feet in an instant, all the while, still holding Rae in a very awkward one arm grasp. Clay and Elena followed suit. Bullets followed their every step, nearly hitting them with every move they made. The bullets seemed to be coming from the woods, the shooters hidden cowardly behind branches.

They got to the car. Derek ripped open the nearest door and practically threw Rae into the vehicle, ignoring her yelp. Derek motioned for Chloe to go in first and she did, scrambling in before him. Derek was just climbing into the vehicle when a shot cleared the air once again. He felt a blaze of heat in his shoulder before the pain hit, in a burst of agony that had him stumbling forward into the car.

He turned his head at the last second before he closed the door to see a man in all black holding a gun, just at the edge of the woods. Derek fumbled with the door, using only his left arm, but somehow managing it.

He was only half aware of two doors slamming closed and then the engine purring to life. They tore out of there, more bullets flying, but none hitting.

Derek leaned back against his seat, wincing when his wound rubbed against the leather. Beside him, Chloe didn't seem to realize yet that he had been shot. She was sitting with Rae, cleaning her scraps and cuts, tenderly checking to see how her bruises on her face were doing, before moving to her sprained ankle.

_Good, _Derek though. _We don't need her hysterical right now._

"Chloe?"

She didn't turn to him, just kept cleaning Rae's wound, grabbing some bandages from the bag at her feet. "Yes?"

"Did any of the shots get you?"

She shook her head, blond hair ruffled cutely. She finished wrapping Rae's ankle and patted it softly. Rae had her eyes closed and her head against the window. "I'm okay. None of them got me or Rae."

"What about you two?" Derek asked in a slightly louder voice to Clay and Elena.

"We're good," Elena said with a grim smile in her voice. "So, let me guess. Those were the famous members of the Edison Group?"

Rae gave a quiet bitter laugh. "Yeah, those were them alright. Didn't recognize any of them, though. They were all new to me. Seems like the Edison Group has been growing."

"We thought they were," Chloe said. "But we weren't sure. This just confirms it."

"They're getting bolder. This was the first attack and I doubt it will be the last. I think they want us back." Rae all but whispered.

It went on for a while, the others discussing what happened but every world went over Derek's head as he felt the back of his shirt grow wet. His breathing became shallower and he was forced to close his eyes against the dizziness that invented his mind.

He opened his heavy lids at one point though, to see the profile of Elena. She was sniffing, nostrils flaring, eyebrows frowned. "I smell blood."

"It's Rae," Chloe stated, just now finishing up cleaning Rae. "She was hurt pretty badly by them. They manhandled her a lot."

The dizziness was too much now. Derek leaned forward and rested his head in his hand. His shoulder screamed that the movement was too much for him to handle, but Derek tried to block it out.

His limbs suddenly felt much too heavy for him. His brain was losing its sharpness, and his vision was becoming speckled with black dots.

"No," He heard Elena say strictly. "I've been smelling it for some time now. I thought it was Rae, but it's been growing steady." Her eyes wandered to Derek just as his world titled and he fell to the floor of the car.

He didn't know how long he blacked out for. He only knew that a few times when his fingers skimmed the surface of reality, he could her Chloe screaming his name, telling him to open his eyes. He succeeded in opening them for a second, to see a swish of blond hair that followed a face with tears trailing from blue eyes down an abnormality pale face. His eyes shut once again.

His eyes flickered open to a dim light that barley stretched to reach the corners of the room.

He was on a bed, lying on his stomach, his shirt gone. A sheet was pulled up to his waist. Cheap blanket, hard pillows, and tacky paint was all seen in the brief glimpse Derek allowed himself before he began to roll on his back, the unfamiliar room striking a sense of uneasiness in him.

But a firm hand shot out and touched his back with cool fingers urging him to lie down. Derek tried to push the hand away, but his arm moved much too slowly compared to his normal reflexes. He blinked heavily and tried swatting the hand away with no success. Uneasiness became panic as Derek realized that drugs were running through his system.

He cleared his throat and licked his parched lips. He had been out for a while if he was this thirsty. But that didn't matter now. His eyes struggled to follow the hand that was still on his back. The room was dark but it did nothing to conceal the man who had long dark strands of hair falling into his eyes, which were ever so slightly slanted. With the hand that was not on Derek's back, he pushed his hair away impatiently.

"You still need to rest," Jeremy said. "That means no sudden movements."

Derek relaxed a little bit with the knowledge that he wasn't in the Edison Group's lab or something else equally distressing. That didn't mean he was comfortable with the Alpha of the American Pack touching him.

Almost like he could read his mind, Jeremy let his hand drop back to his side.

"Where is everyone?" Derek asked drowsily, eyeing the door.

"Sleeping," Now apparent that Derek wasn't about to make a run for it, Jeremy folded his tall frame into the chair beside Derek's bed. "It's late. Or early, depending on how you look at it."

"Is everyone okay?"

Jeremy linked his hands across his lap loosely. "No one else was harmed during the rescue of Rae. Everyone is fine," He gave Derek an annoyingly knowing look. "Chloe's safe."

Derek relaxed further into the covers with that weight off his chest, and nodded, his eyes drifting closed despite what his mind wanted. Before sleep could take him, he was determined to get his questions out.

"What happened?" The words were a deep mumble.

"You were shot in the right shoulder. You passed out from blood loss shortly after. When you became under my care, I found that the bullet was still in your shoulder, creating a fine break in the bone. Technically there are only two fracture points but you should considering yourself extremely lucky. In shoulder shots, it is entirely possible to shatter the bone and cause extensive damage to the nerves and tissue. As far as I am able to tell, no nerves or tissue will have to be removed. Keep the wound clean and rest, and all you'll have nothing more than a scare as a reminder."

Derek blinked again as his brain struggled to processes this long bit of information. Finally he managed a response. "Do I have to stay on my stomach?"

Jeremy nodded. "For now. While you are bandaged I don't want to the covers to irritate the wound more than necessarily and too much pressure on it can cause pain. Sleeping on you left side is advisable since your right side will be out of use for a few weeks."

Derek cursed half heartily. "Just what we need."

Jeremy ignored the curse. "Get some rest. Tomorrow you'll feel better and the drugs will be out of you system."

Just then the door to the room cracked open. Derek caught the scent of Chloe before he saw her blonde head peaking around the corner. Her eyes were red and a little puff. She'd been crying.

"How about some visitors?" She asked Jeremy, even as her eyes went to Derek's form on the bed.

Jeremy stood and made his way to the door. "That's fine. No sudden movements and lots of rest. Those are the rules."

Chloe didn't seem to hear a word. As soon as he was gone, Chloe padded over to Derek's bed bare footed and softly climbed in beside him. She was careful not to touch him or move him in any way. Like a kitten that was exhausted, she sunk into the cover, making them puff up around her. Only the upper half of her face was visible to him.

Her eyes were running all over his face, drinking the sight of him in. Derek fumbled for something to say—something that never happened anymore in their relationship—when suddenly, her blue eyes welded up with tears that spilled silently down her cheeks.

Derek froze as the tears came heavier and quicker down her cheeks, creating a river that he wanted desperately to go away.

"Chloe…" he whispered pathetically. "It's okay. Don't cry."

She only shook her head and cried harder, squeezing her eyes shut against the tears that leaked out anyway. Her body started to shake with the sobs that were coming and she curled into herself almost against her will.

"Chloe?"

She didn't respond.

"Chloe? Can you listen to me? Please?"

No answer.

Derek sucked in a deep breath and pushed himself into a sitting position with his good arm slowly. Once he was upright, he reached with his left arm to pull Chloe closer beside him, pain be damned. She hardly noticed, caught up in her grief that, Derek suspected, she didn't let out until now.

With her against him, warm and solid, Derek breathed in the smell of her, truly relieved that they both made it out alive. It was a risk that they both took every time the Edison Group barrelled into their lives, but that protectiveness he had would never lift, no matter how many times they faced the prospect of death. He was just grateful to be here with her. She seemed to feel the same way because she eventually calmed down enough that only her sniffles remained.

She glared at him as fiercely as she could while sniffling and wiping the dampness off her cheeks. The redness and puffiness didn't exactly help her either.

"You stupid-," Sniff. "Idiot. I can't believe you didn't tell anyone that you'd been-," Sniff. "Shot. For a genius, you are the biggest, dumbest-," Sniff. "Ass head I've ever met. Do you hear me?" She demanded angrily over Derek's weak and pained chuckle.

"I hear you Chloe," He assured her. "I hear you."

She gave him a stern look. "Good. Because we have a lot to talk about tomorrow, Derek Souza."

He gave one last chuckle before he lost the battle with sleep and his eyes closed.

_Tell me what you think?_


	17. Chapter 17

_ So, it has recently been brought to my attention from a very kind reviewer, that it has been, frankly, a long-ass time since I updated Two Sides Emerging._

_ This, let me first point out, is not what I ever intended to do with the story. I was always very interested in what would possibly happen if the two series from Kelley Armstrong's world collided. I thought it would be a new idea among the cliches of the Darkest Power fanfictions and decided to give it a whirl. Looking back on those chapters now, I cringe. Violently. To put it bluntly; they are crap. But I've accepted that, and will move on with future chapters with the readers that are (hopefully?) still with me._

_ What I'm trying to say in this long winded explanation is that I will continue on with this story. I can't promise it will be good, or that I'll even remember what my previous self was trying to get at plot wise, but I promise I'll try to push this sucker along. So, those that stuck with this, let me toss out a great big, "Thank you! And I am so, so sorry. So sorry."_

Simon bounced his foot up and down on the floor while wiggling the cup around in his hand. He had to stop himself from tipping the –_still_– unknown alcohol and guzzling it down whole. Though, the thought of washing away all of his worries was very tempting. Very. But let's face it: Simon was light weight. A few shots and he would be on the floor with Tori standing over him, pointing a warty finger in his face while she cackled from her perch on a hovering broom.

Across from him, his Dad wasn't doing much better. Kit was staring into his glass as if it held all the answer in the world, and had been doing so for a solid ten minutes. Simon didn't know if his father was in shock or just ignoring everyone, as his son was in the next room, practically bleeding to death. But every so often, Kit's hand would tighten until his knuckles were white around the glass, informing them that he was still there; at least mentally.

Tori was dealing in her own way. Though she wasn't terrible close to Derek, they still had the sort love/hate relationship that Tori secretly enjoyed, and that Derek not-so secretly hated. It was fun, after all, to mock someone without being afraid of hurting their feeling. So she was taking out her anxiety by pacing the floor until her feet hurt, and she threatened to get blisters from her heels.

Simon tried very hard not to look at Chloe. She wasn't crying or throwing things hysterically, or even yelling. It would have been easier on everyone if she was. No, she was currently sitting quietly on the couch with the rest of them, her hands folded neatly in her lap, while she gazed out the window. She looked as if she could have been at a business meeting. Except that Derek's blood speckled her clothing. Yet, that wasn't even the reason Simon couldn't look at her. It was the expression of her face that made his throat tighten each time he stole a glance at her. There was a war that was going on within her that he didn't understand, and because of the look on her face, he wasn't sure if he even wanted to. And her eyes… Simon looked at the floor quickly.

The entrance door to their hotel room opened and everyone looked up from their collective mourning. A redheaded woman peeked from around the door frame. Worry and concern crumpling her features, she rushed into the room.

"I just got Elena's voice mail. I'm so sorry I couldn't get here any sooner." Jaime bit her lip as her gaze swept the room and landed on Chloe. "How's he doing?"

Simon blinked. It was odd seeing contact from the world. It had been hours since he'd seen anyone from outside this room. There was a pause in which no one seemed able to answer Jaime's question.

He cleared his throat. "Not so good. Jeremy's still with him and we're stilling waiting for news. Jeremy hasn't surfaced from the room since they both went in there. It's been a while now."

If possible, Jaime's face became even more distressed. "I am so sorry," she said again. "Is there anything I can do? Anything I could help with? Grab some food and coffee maybe?"

Simon shook his head. "No. Clay, Elena and Nick said they were going to get some rest then search for food for all of us." He rolled up the sleeve of his shirt and squinted at his watch. "They should be back soon actually."

Jaime ran a hand over her forehead, mussing up her bangs cutely. Simon distantly reflected she was really an attractive woman– for someone his fathers age."How's Rae doing?"

"Sleeping," Tori spat the word so bitterly that Jaime started. "Because she was _tired_ after she dragged Derek and Chloe across the state to rescue her from people she should have never been caught from. She was so _tired _after Derek was shot and was bleeding to death that, she just _had _to take a nap. That's just Rae for you. Hasn't changed a bit. Still the selfish idiot that she was befo–"

"Tori?" Chloe asked quietly. But it was the first time she spoke in hours and that made Tori stop talking enough to stare at her in surprise.

"Yeah?"she asked finally, and a little carefully.

"Shut. Up." Each syllable was stretched out and spoken softly, but Tori snapped her mouth shut so fast that her teeth clinked together, like she had received a tongue lashing. She tossed Chloe a wounded look before returning to her pacing as if nothing occurred.

Simon managed to smile at Jaime apologetically, though it took some effort. "We're all kinda on edge."

The redhead shook her head slightly, a little dazed from the uneasy display between the two friends. "No one can blame you guys. This is all just so insane. The Edison Group attacked you like that? Out in the open and in day light?"

"They don't care who sees what or the damages they cause. They just want us back. And soon."

Jaime swallowed and tucked a curl behind her ear. "We're in serious danger now, aren't we?"

Simon took a heavy swallow of the burning drink. "We always are."

"It doesn't matter," Jaime said, taking a shaky breath and nodding with fragile determination. "It doesn't," she repeated more firmly. "We have strength in numbers and we have you guys and practically the whole Pack. Paige, Lucas, Savannah and Adam texted me earlier. They're flying out here, so they should be here by sunset. If that's not a strong group then I don't know what is."

Tori, who was momentarily pacing past Simon, snatched his drink out of his hand.

"Hey!" Was his undignified response, but she ignored him for once, choosing not to get caught up in taunts that, in any normal situation, would surely follow.

She raised her glass towards Jaime in a sort of salute. "I pray to God that your right." And then she tipped back her glass and drank without flinching.

Simon eyed her with annoyance. "I was going to drink that."

She scoffed. "Please. Stick to the fruity drinks, Simon. Let the big boys deal with the real stuff."

He made some grumbling, but heaved himself up from the couch, a slight imprint left behind in the tacky furniture, created from his bottom being attached to one object for too long. He padded over to a side table across the room and grabbed a new cup beside the open bottle of some alcohol and poured himself a full glass. He settled himself back into his spot on the couch, his forming settling perfectly in the still molded spot.

...and nearly spilled his whole drink as Chloe snapped her head up and flew from the couch in a blond blur, out of the room and into Derek's. Silence filled the air as everyone tried to make out what just occurred. In barley anytime at all, Jeremy filled the doorway in his calming and modest way.

Simon and Kit jumped to their feet, and Tori practically twirl with how fast she spun around to face him. Jaime hurried to his side and looked up at him questioningly.

He squeezed her hand in acknowledgement, but otherwise didn't respond to her.

"He's awake," he told them, voice steady and deep. "And he'll be fine. Just needs some rest for the time being." He tilted his head towards where Chloe scattered off to. "I'd think it would be best if we let those two have some time alone, don't you?" He frowned thoughtfully at the door. "I must admit, it was startling how she knew before I delivered the new, don't you think?"

Kit swayed on his feet before stumbling and almost collapsing to the floor in relief. He just made it to the couch before his limbs gave out from underneath him. Simon threw back his drink with an unhinged laugh and didn't even gag as it went down. Tori made a breathy, chocking sound before taking a page from Simon' book and poured herself more liquor.

Kit had his head in his head and was muttering, "Oh thank God, oh thank God", over and over again until it was a mush of words stuck together in some odd little prayer. Then he whipped his head up and looked Jeremy in the eye, proper werewolf protocol be damned.

"Thank you," he said sincerely, feeling his eyes threatening to well up with the knowledge that his son was going to be fine, just fine. He blinked them away."Thank you so much. Just thank you. Thank you."

Jeremy nodded. "No need for it," he said humbly.

Kit laughed. "No need for thanks'?" He gave another bark of laughter and smiled. "Thank you. Again."

Jeremy gave an uncomfortable shrug.

"I don't even care," Simon declared, a little sloppily."that you did it because you want Derek in the Pack. I don't care. He's alive and that's all I care about." Simon made an embarrassing whooping sound.

Jeremy raised an eyebrow in question.

"Oh, please," Tori waved him off, her movement a little too loose for someone completely sober. "We know that you want Derek in the Pack. It's so obvious! And how can you not? Derek is a stickler for the rules. Never breaks them. Never has. Perfect for the Pack." Tori, content with the knowledge that Derek's living state would continue, did not seem to find her behaviour a tad, well, inappropriate.

Jeremy only raised another brow.

"Fine, fine, fine," Simon concluded. "Pretend that you don't know what we're talking about. But we know. We _know_." Simon tapped his temple knowingly but the effect was ruined because it took a few tries to get to the destination he desired.

Simon, it seems, did not find it inappropriate either.

Jeremy's lip twitched. but otherwise remained impassive as the young adults in front of him started slowly distancing themselves from the realm of Soberness and closer to the realm of Foolishness.

Their father couldn't seem to care less as he kept smiling to himself mumbling about thanking God for saving his son, and bringing the man who saved his son into the world. He was starting to sound suspiciously like a religious figure.

Jaime slid closer to Jeremy and slippe her hand in his. She peered up at him curiously. "Do you really want Derek in the Pack?"

Jeremy allowed himself a small smile.

She let out a breathy laugh and cast an amused glance at the scene unfolding in front of them. "I hope you know that you not adopting one new member, but at least four other supernaturals by extension?"

"They won't be involved in everything if he decides to join. They'll be behind him if he needs them. And besides, the Pack could always use new members."

Jaime looked thoughtful for a moment before she broke out into snickers.

"What? Do you think it's a bad idea?"

Her eyes were twinkling with amusement and a smile was threatening to crack her face. "No, I think it's a great idea. I would love to see more of Chloe. But that's not what I was thinking. I was just wondering: who's going to break it to Clay?"

Jeremy grimaced and Jaime's laugh rang across the room.

It was a while before the senior members of the Pack showed up, and when they did, if they were surprised about the sight in front of them, they didn't show it, only passed Kit food, since it seemed he was the only one willing to eat it.

His children were too busy celebrating the security in Derek's life. Elena smiled when she heard the news, but Clay only grunted, neither happy nor sad. And Nick? Well, Nick kicked off his shoes, grabbed a fresh bottle of liquor and joined the festive, never mind he had yet to meet Derek.

"Checked in with Antonio. Reese, Owen, and Morgan are hunkering down with him in Canada until this all blows over." Elena looked to the drunks. "But I'm sure he'll regret missing this."

Clay shook his head as Nick beckoned him to have a drink. "I'm already regretting being here."

There was a crack as the door to Derek's room opened. All movement ceased once Chloe darted out, head ducked down to hide her red eyes. She swooped down to her suitcase, which was resting outside the door, unzipped it, grabbed her and Derek's PJ's and dashed back behind the door.

Nick was the first one to break the silence.

"The Cain boy is with that cutie?" he asked while giving the door a dramatically quizzical look.

Simon nodded solemnly. "Seven years so far. Eight this spring. That's already a common-law marriage. Oh, and he's a Souza, _not_ a Cain."

"Wow, that's longer than any of my relationships," Nick told him, glass on its way to his lips.

"Mine too." Simon pulled a face and shuddered as he finished what was left in his glass. "It's hard believe we once had a thing."

Nick choked a little on his drink and the other werewolves in the room, along with Jaime, looked mildly surprised. "_Really?_ I thought he was your brother?"

"He is," Simon confirmed with a hiccup. "I've never had a serious relationship when I was fifteen, and I thought Chloe was cute when we met Lyle House. Derek pushed us together to get usout of there. But when we all escaped, I noticed the feeling changing. For one, he yelled at her."

"So? My father yells at his staff all the time. Doesn't mean he has a thing for the red headed, freckle faced, intern boy."

"Ahh, but Derek only yells at people he gives a shit about enough to yell at. And he yelled at her _a lot_. And she yelled back. It took a while for them to realize how stupid they were being and get together."

"Your happy for them?"

"Of course! I just want their first child to be named after me."

Nick shook his head knowingly and clasped Simon on the shoulder. "Don't hold out man. My best friend had two kids. Not one named after me."

"Kate is a girl." Elena pointed out while eyeing the bottles, contemplating the wisdom in tossing every alcohol substance out the window.

"Nichole! You could have named her Nichole! But instead you named her after Paige! You named her after _witch_. Do you know how screwed you'll be when she's a teenager? She'll give _Sabrina the Teenage Witch_ a run for her money!"

Jeremy ignored them all and merely looked at a clock on the wall. "Time for you three to sober up. Everyone else will be here in an hour and a half. Then we'll start planning."

"They're getting bold. That much we know. I think it would be safe to assume that they'll strike again soon." Paige frowned.

"They may hold off for a little while though. Wait to see what we do before making their move. They've done it in the past." Tori offered her two cents from where she was on the floor, leaning against the couch, legs sprawled out in front on her.

"But we can't assume that. We have to be prepared for an attack anytime." Lucas pushed his glasses up on his head and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "We've been over this before. Repeating ourselves isn't helping. We're going nowhere."

Tori rolled her eyes. "We would go somewhere if you just called your CEO daddy and had him bail us out. See? Problem solved.

"He can't," Paige told her, rubbing Lucas arm on the couch beside her, as he let out a weary sigh. "That would make things too complicated. If a cabal openly declared war on another, just because they're practising experiments, the others could possibly join with the St. Clowds and overrule the Cortez'. There's a certain etiquette and unspoken rules that must be followed. If a family member from one company is killed by the other, that is the opportunity to declare war. Blackmail, murder, bribery, stealing and other crimes are considered fine as long as it isn't directed to anyone very high up. You could murder a secretary and the company's pride would be wounded... but the secretary would be replaced the next day. You just can't touch the ones with lots of protection. And you guys,–" She pointed to Simon and Tori. "–as harsh as it seems, mean nothing to Lucas' father. Therefore, your free game to everyone and anyone." She paused. "Unless of course the St. Clowds have a claim on you. But taking into account that they're funding the people trying to kill you, I find that unlikely."

Tori gave a lazy wave of her hand. "People try to kill us all the time. It's really no big deal. We'll just have to wait for them to come to us first. When they don't want to be found, they won't be found." "That cann_ot_ be our plan," Paige said, looking a little horrified when Savannah nodded along to what Tori said in agreement. "Absolutely not." She took a deep breath and collected herself. "Okay, Plan B: how about you tell me the name of the demi-demon that helped you escaped originally? I can do research on it, and maybe summon it. It owes Chloe after all, it has a debt that must be paid, and if we ask it the right thing, we can get a location on the Edison Group." Tori shook her head. "Sorry. That day I didn't say more than a few words to the demi-demon. I was the muscle, not the brains of the operation."

Simon snorted and leaned forward on the couch. "You were the muscle? Please. _I _was the muscle. I worked damn hard not to get killed that day."

A light came to Tori' eyes, and she seemed to take that as a personal challenge. She sat up straight. "Bull. You were a liability to us. You're the only successful subject, and therefore weaker than everyone. We were tripping over ourselves to make sure you were okay, while you did nothing."

"Weaker?" Simon echoed, voice taking a higher quality. "I'm weaker? I do offensive magic! That counts for something."

By now, the supernatural council was watching this like a ping pong match, with vaguely interested faces. Kit was slumped in his chair, face pointing towards the ceiling, as if praying for patience.

Tori let out a bark of a laugh. "Ha! The necromancer did more that day than you did in a week! Chloe had to try to find you and break you out!"

Simon sputtered. "You were with me! She had to try to find both of us. Both! Not just me, you lying witch!"

While Tori retaliated viciously, Paige slumped in her chair and covered her face with one hand, shaking her head back and forth. Lucas stroked her unruly hair soothingly, as he too felt a headache appear behind his eyes.

"This is going to be a long night," Paige muttered miserably.

Lucas whole-hearty agreed.


End file.
